Lies
by cerberus angel
Summary: Rachel Berry needed to get the portrait that would pay off her family debt, but her plan of sneaking in failed horribly. Now she is stuck faking amnesia and being someone's wife. How can she tell him that they aren't married without revealing her lie first?
1. Prologue

AN: Okay I know I should be working on Once More and Dancing Across Time, but this idea hit me during class and it won't leave me. So I had to write it out. I'm even going as far to abandon my homework to write this. =) I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review telling me what you think.

Rachel Berry peered at the Victorian house across the street from inside her car. She glanced at her cell phone to see it was one in the morning. It was now or never and her father's life depended on it. She needed to sneak inside the house to find the painted portrait of her now deceased surrogate mother, Shelby Corcoran, who was a famous Broadway star before her untimely death and continued to be well known and loved even after her passing away. If she were able to find the portrait, Rachel would be able to pay all her family's debt and her father's medical bills as well by selling it.

There were only three problems. The first being that she had only heard of the portrait from her dads and had never seen it before, but her father, Leroy, told her that the moment she sees the portrait, she would know it's the one. The second being that she hadn't stepped foot in that house for twenty years, the last time had been was when she was eight and they had been evicted from there. Her father, Hiram, had lost his clients for an unknown reason and then shortly after had to file for bankruptcy. Her dads never talked to her about what happened and hid the situation from her until the day they had been forced to move away. Her father Hiram fell into depression and was never able to pick his business back up to what it used to be. Ten years later, Hiram Berry died in a car accident leaving behind an eighteen-year-old Rachel Berry and a widowed Leroy Berry. Nine years later, Leroy Berry was diagnosed with cancer and, at the moment was being hospitalized for treatment. All the while, Rachel was struggling with paying her father's medical bills, her rent and other bills that are necessities. No matter how much she worked, it was never enough; Rachel felt like she was drowning in debt. She had to get that portrait no matter what—which led to the third problem. Someone had recently bought the house and moved in.

Rachel would never contemplate breaking into another person's house, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She needed the money and couldn't risk her dad not receiving the treatment. He was all the family she had left. Then there was the fact that the portrait might no longer be in the house. Her dads couldn't find it when they moved away; whoever purchased the house after them could have gotten the portrait, but if the portrait had been found and sold it would have made headlines. So with that manner of thinking, Rachel put on her black beanie and glanced around the neighborhood to see it was empty and the lights from all the houses where off except for the streetlights.

Rachel opened her car door and closed it as quietly as possible before risking one more glance around. When she saw the coast was clear she ran across the street. Instead of trying to pick the lock in the front door she moved to the side of the house and picked one of the windows. Rachel sighed in relief when she was able to open the window without complications and slipped inside. She took out a flashlight from her pack and turned it on. The light was able to illuminate the room a bit and allowed Rachel to see that she was in the living room. She began to tiptoe and would stop every once in a while when the floor creaked under her foot, praying that the owner of the household did not hear. She walked out the living room to the hallway not really knowing where she was going. _"Please let me find it."_ Rachel stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway and opened it to see it was a library room. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. Rachel moved the flashlight to shine light on the portraits that hung on the wall. Maybe if she were lucky it would be in the room, but, then again, that would make no sense, but still hoped. She walked further into the room—taking in the various portraits of scenery.

In the silence, in the house during the night, it was by luck that Rachel turned around to see light spilling from under the crack of the door that led to the hallway. She heard footsteps approaching and looked around frantically for a hiding spot. Rachel turned off the flashlight as she quickly turned around to hide behind one of the bookshelves, only for her foot to slip on the rug—causing her body to fall forward. In her shock, the door to the room swung open and her forehead slammed against the edge of the bookshelf as the lights turned on. Black dots overwhelmed her vision as pain clouded her mind, and was not able to catch her fall, causing her to hit her head again when she fell on the hardwood floor. She heard a curse over the sound of her frantic heartbeat and blood coursing through her veins as everything around her went in circles. She closed her eyes and tried to will the pain away.

Warm hands burned through the haze of pain that surrounded her and gently turned her over. Rachel opened her eyes slowly when she felt her body being cradled only for the pain to hit her far worse than before. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed were cold emerald eyes peering down at her and a flash of blond hair. The last thing she felt were warm arms picking her up gently before she surrendered herself to the numbing darkness where pain could no longer hold her prisoner.

AN: I hope you liked the beginning. I bet you all know who it was that Rachel saw and the next chapter will be through his point of view. Everything will make sense as the fic unfolds hopefully you will join me in this fic. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think. (^_^)

AN 2: Before I forget to mention. In this fic the setting will be in a fictional small town called Shadow Falls in which everyone knows everyone and secrets are bled into the families that reside there. No one speaks and no one tells. The past is the past and should remain that way until one Rachel Berry returns.

AN 3 (2/20/12) : The entire fic is being reedited by my beta read MissBreePhoenix613. So I would like to give her a big thank you for taking the time to look through all the chapters. =D So if by chance you decide to read this fic again I hope it's a lot cleaner.


	2. Chapter 1

Sam Evans knew something wasn't right with the scene in front of him. He either should be rushing the girl to the hospital to see if she had a concussion or calling the police and letting them deal with the matter. His eyes wandered back to the female lying on his bed with a make shift ice pouch over her forehead. He could have taken her to a guest room, but hadn't thought it through. He was tired and knew he had to lay her down somewhere. Maybe a part of him thought he would be able to sleep in his bed as well, but knew no sleep would come to him until she woke up. Sam glanced at his closet door where he hid her pack, already knowing the contents that it contained. He had looked through it an hour ago after making sure she was okay. What he found only confirmed his suspicions that she was indeed a thief and had been trying to steal from him.

Sam knew he should call the cops and let the matter rest. That had been the original plan when he heard the floorboards creaking and went to investigate until he saw the nasty fall the girl took. He hadn't been able to see when her head hit the bookshelf, but heard it nonetheless and saw when she hit her head a second time against the hardwood floor. His anger had melted into shock that the burglar was that much of a klutz, but when he noticed it was a female laying of his floor moaning in pain the thought of calling the police slipped his mind as he ran to check if she was fine. He was only able to catch a glimpse of her caramel eyes before she fell unconscious. Now his mind was running in circles filled with questions. Why had she targeted this house? Was there even a reason? Should he call the police? What if the hit to her head had hurt her badly? The more he thought about it the more worry began to claw at him. Just as he was about to walk to the phone to call for an ambulance a groan broke through the silence in the room. Sam looked over his shoulder to see the girl waking as her eyes slowly opened. He watched silently as confusion clouded her gaze as she looked around before they met his gaze. Confusion melted into surprise before mingling with slight guilt. Before Sam could come to any conclusions from the emotions showing through her eyes she flinched as she removed the ice pack from her head and sat up slowly.

Wordlessly Sam grabbed the Advil pills he placed on the nightstand, along with the glass of water, and passed them to the girl. She looked at him, surprised for a moment before taking the pills and drowning them down with the water. He grabbed the empty cup from her and placed it back on the nightstand. Silence reigned over them again as he waited for her to speak.

* * *

><p>Rachel had to think of something quick, but the blows to her head were making it really difficult. She didn't know what to expect when she woke up, but she definitely didn't expect to wake up on a soft bed and have a man hand her painkillers without saying a word. Not to mention, from what she had seen of the room, Rachel knew it was the master bedroom; which only proved that the man standing beside the bed was the owner of the house she had been trying to break in. At any moment he could call the cops on her if he hadn't already. <em>"Come on think!" <em>Another wave of pain hit her, causing Rachel to clutch her head.

"Are you all right?"

She heard concern mixing in with the fatigue in his voice as he asked the question. Rachel looked over at him and met his gaze. "Not really, it hurts." She rubbed her head lightly to ease the pain. "Where am I?" Rachel wanted to smack herself in the head for asking such a clichéd question. But maybe if she played the amnesia card, he would let her go or something. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand when he narrowed his eyes on her.

"You don't remember?"

Rachel shook her head. "…I'm sorry."

"Do at least remember your name?"

"I believe it's…" Rachel pretended to think hard as she looked away from him contemplating about telling him her really name, but she saw no harm in it. "Rachel…"

* * *

><p>Sam could see right through her lie as clear as daybreak and he didn't know why it amused him so. Ever since being forced to go on his vacation and moving into the town of Shadow Falls where the wealthy of old and prestige families that founded the town lived, he had grown bored. The only few exceptions being Noah Puckerman, the town's sheriff, and a few of the elderly folks who were truly kind—instead of pretending—provided him with amusement on a few occasions. At age thirty, Sam, at times regretted not having married yet and starting a family—especially when he had to leave on his vacations. He hated being alone and so he would throw himself into his work. There had been a time when he did contemplate getting married with his friend Quinn Fabray, but the when he had finally gotten the courage to ask her out, he found out that she was dating the CEO of Hudson Corp.—which is in charge of distributing sports equipment and made billions of dollars annually.<p>

Not to say that Sam was nowhere near as powerful or rich as Finn Hudson. When it came to power and wealth, Sam rivaled that of Finn's and, one could even say, he surpassed the other man. However when it came to the dating field, Sam lacked in that category. He had his fair share of woman, but none of them ever caught his attention like Quinn had and when he heard of their engagement—it was like a punch to his gut. When the wedding took place, Sam went because Quinn had asked him, but he was gone by the time the sun had set and only took one picture with her—making sure to congratulate her and Finn before leaving.

Afterward, everything from there on went downhill. He couldn't concentrate and would snap at his workers. Three months later, they had enough and booted him out of his own company—forcing him on a three-month vacation. He couldn't even curse them because they were still paying him a salary. So, to kill time, he had bought a new house in Shadow Falls and barely finished moving in a week ago. He hadn't really contacted anyone to announce his move; he guessed they could easily track him down and he sure as hell wasn't telling Quinn. She was the last person he wanted to see or talk to. So far his stay in Shadow Falls had been nice and he would hang out with the elderly folk. They had entertaining stories that would help the hours pass by quicker, not to mention they would constantly try to hook him up with their granddaughters.

And now his house was about to be mugged by what appeared to be a young woman who was faking amnesia. Shadow Falls was truly something else. At least he knew she was saying the truth about her name since she was carrying her ID—which was a really bad idea when one wanted to rob. If she wanted to lie, then two could play at that game. "What else do you remember?" He asked faking his concern as he walked closer to her.

"Nothing really." Rachel frowned at him.

Sam had to bite back a smile when he saw her looking at him warily. "I was afraid of that." He frowned. "The bump to your head caused you to get amnesia." Sam took a seat on the bed and wondered for a moment if she would slap his hand away as he raised it toward her. "You gave me quite the scare." He whispered to her, hiding his own surprise when she didn't slap his hand away and let him tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

Rachel felt a blush burn her cheeks as his eyes soften as he gazed upon her. She gulped nervously. _"What is he trying to do?"_

"It's hard to believe that you have forgotten about me." Sam looked at her with pleading eyes. He wanted to give himself a pat on the back when he saw the panic in her gaze.

"What are you to me?" Rachel asked the question she was dreading. He looked like a handsome man, but she knew something was wrong about him by the way he was acting with her. She hadn't forgotten her memories and he was trying to take advantage of her fake amnesia. "What am I to you?"

Sam knew it was time to go in for the kill by the way her body went rigid. "You're my wife."

A bomb could have exploded in the front yard and it would have been ignored. Rachel felt dread fill her. She wanted to yell at him that she wasn't and hit him for taking advantage of the situation. "B-b-but how? I don't even have a ring!" She pointed to her empty ring finger.

"That's because you threw it out the window after our argument saying you wanted a divorce." Sam looked at the window with saddened eyes. "I tried to reason with you, but you wouldn't listen. The next thing I knew, you were walking out the room and had slipped on the rug. Your head hit the staircase railing and then the hardwood floor."

Rachel looked at him with disbelieving eyes. He was twisting the story completely! "Are you sure you didn't push me down?"

Sam had to clear his throat to keep himself from bursting out laughing. He couldn't believe she just asked him that. He risked a glance at her to see the horrified look in her eyes. "I'm highly offended that you just asked that question. I hope you know I have been nothing but loving to you. Although I may put my work before our marriage, that doesn't mean I love you any less." Sam pleaded with her making Rachel more nervous. "I know it's been a while since I've taken you out for a romantic dinner and that you have been implying that it's been months since we've done anything other than sleep next to each other on our bed."

"What?"

But Sam continued on as if she hadn't spoken. "I'll take you out to dinner and remind you why you love me like I do you. I swear, Rachel, I'm not cheating on you. I just want to be with you. Let me spend this vacation winning you back." He saw the way she shook her head and knew she was about to crack. "What do you say?" He was giving her a chance to come clean now and then he could decide what he would with her. All he wanted to know was why she broke into his house and—if he let her go—was she going to try again.

Rachel took a deep breath to calm herself, she couldn't believe what was happening. She could tell him the truth then he might just call the cops and she would be fined, and would have to be bailed out with money she didn't have. Rachel could not fail; her father needed her. She had to find that portrait no matter what, even going as far as to deal with a fake marriage with a man who was taking advantage of the situation. "I'll give you a chance." Rachel barely noticed the surprise look in his gaze. "But the moment you mess up, I'm walking out with or without my memories of you."

To say that Sam was surprised was an understatement. Why would she put up with this situation? He knew he was placing her between a rock and a hard place only because he wanted to know what she was doing breaking into his house. Now that she agreed, he knew that it wasn't a random break in. She wanted something—badly—and he was curious to know just what was it that she wanted. No one in the public knew about him purchasing and moving into this house. At least he didn't think so—unless it had been leaked. This would be very interesting for him. "Thank you." Sam whispered to her as he pressed a kiss against her cheek. He felt her inhaling sharply. Sam pulled away to see her blushing for only a moment before he met her gaze.

"Don't you think I should at least know the name of my husband?"

"It's Sam Evans." He waited to see the recognition in her gaze, just like everyone else when he said his name, but instead he saw genuine confusion. _"She doesn't know who I am."_ The thought brought a smile to his lips as he got up and walked to the door. "You should go to bed."

"What about you?" Rachel watched him suspiciously.

"I have to make sure all the windows and doors are locked." Sam said as he opened the door. "You don't know what type of people might want to break in." He winked at her over his shoulder before walking out. He had a few calls to make to have their fake marriage appear as realistic as possible.

Rachel watched after him, shocked. _"Does he know?"_ She thought frantically. _"No it can't be. Why would he be acting like this, then?"_ Rachel tried to calm herself again as she looked at the closed door. She knew she should look around for clues but, at the moment, she was tired and her head was beginning to hurt again. Rachel lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She hoped that maybe tomorrow she would find the portrait and leave without dealing with Sam Evans anymore than necessary. He was too much for her to handle at the moment. As Rachel drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help, but think she heard or read of the name Sam Evans before. But she wasn't that sure.

In the back of her head, she felt when the other side of the bed dipped slightly under extra weight and rolled toward that side when she felt the warmth it offered. For a moment Rachel could have sworn she heard a chuckle, but thought she was dreaming.

AN: As you can see Sam knows Rachel is lying and wants to see how far he can push her buttons before she cracks and tells him what she was doing breaking into his home. I hope you liked this chapter. I want to thank The Wonderful Mistique and serena527 for reviewing! As for the rest, come on! I know you're reading it cus of all the hits. What I don't understand is why can't you leave me one review? It doesn't have to be big or anything. =) It can be small and you can tell me whether you like it or not and how I can improve you get my drift. So please review it helps me out and it means a lot to me. (^_^)

AN 2: A special thank you to my beta MissBreePhoenix613.


	3. Chapter 2

The moment Sam closed the door behind him, he pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed a number. On the third ring, the person answered. "Hello?" The man's voice was laced with sleep.

"Mike, I need you to do me something," Sam said quickly, cutting into business as he walked down the stairs.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mike sighed, sounding more awake. "I hope you know that it's passed two in the morning."

"And I pay you a damn good amount to do what I ask with no complaints. You act like I constantly have you running errands for me."

"You're right," Mike chuckled. "You only call me when you need something big to be done, which leads to the heart of the matter concerning this call. What exactly do you want me to do for you?"

"I need you to fake me a marriage." Sam waited patiently for a response as he went around checking the windows and making sure they were shut.

"…"

"…"

"…What?"

"You heard me, Mike."

"Whose marriage?"

"Mine."

"…"

"…"

"Why would you want to do that?" Mike snickered. "You can easily marry any girl. Why would you need to fake one?"

"I pay you to do things for me; not to question my actions."

"That hurts, boss. I thought we were friends," Mike said, trying to sound hurt, but Sam could still hear the amusement in his voice.

"Mike, just do what I ask," Sam sighed.

"What, precisely, would you need—other than a ring and a marriage certificate?"

"I need a wedding gown for her; wedding portrait—along with an album—anything else having to do with a marriage that can make it look as realistic as possible."

"Damn that's a lot of ground to cover. When do you need this all done by?"

"This morning."

"Damn it Sam! You've got to be kidding me!" Mike growled through the phone. "Couldn't you have called me—let's say, maybe—three days ago! I could have then had everything done by this morning!"

"Yeah, well, she barely stumbled into my life two hours ago."

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind, Mike, just do what I said. Can you add a whole new wardrobe—along with feminine products for her?"

"Fine," Mike sighed. "I can have the rings, wedding certificate and wardrobe—along with the feminine products—there by, let's say, eight in the morning."

"All right, then, I'll be waiting for you."

"One more thing, boss, what's her name?"

"Rachel Barbara Berry." A slow grin curved Sam's lips. "Make sure she takes my last name on the marriage certificate."

"Don't you think you're going a bit too far?"

"Not at all."

"I hope you know that you're going to have to fill me in on the details once I get there."

"I will, just make sure you have everything."

"I will, boss."

"I'll see you later." Sam hung up as he walked up the stairs and into his room only to see that Rachel had indeed fallen back to sleep. He glanced over her quickly, making sure she was fine, before turning off the lights and walking toward his bed. Sam climbed in, making himself comfortable and made sure that he remained on his side of the bed—giving Rachel her space. His mind began to wander on the events that would take place in the morning. Would she be furious when she woke up to see the arrangements he had done? His mind was brought back to the present when he felt something warm snuggle against. Sam glanced to his side to see Rachel had snuggled up to him in her sleep. A chuckle left his lips. This girl was truly something else and Sam, once again, found himself looking forward to how things would play out between their lies.

* * *

><p>After taking a quick shower, Sam brushed his teeth and threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair, wasting no time in combing it, as he stepped out the bathroom and into his bedroom. Sam made sure to grab his cell phone and the white gold silver band that had been passed down from generation to generation in the Evans family—to the eldest son. He slipped the ring on—like he did every day. It was his responsibility to keep it safe until the day he died and willed it to his eldest son. Sam had inherited the ring at the age of ten, along with being the future heir of Evans Corp. From that day, on his future had been set in stone according to his family and there had been no way for him to change it—especially due to the age gap between his younger siblings and him. Sam, like all the other Evans who had poured all their sweat, blood and tears before him took over Evans Corp. and helped expand into the multibillion corporation it is today.<p>

Sam continued to stare at the ring that represented the dreams he had to sacrifice and face reality along with the riches he gained from throwing himself in there. The business itself had been his imprisonment and his escapism. He had to miss out on many things, while growing up but, at the same time, was not allowed to dwell on it or feel more than the sting of pain because of the workload. Sam didn't mind for it helped him cope and so, in a way, he became a workaholic. It was only when he was on vacations, and visited his siblings or mother, did he see how much he had been missing out on. His mother had moved on and found another love, which she has been married to for almost two years. His younger brother Stevie was engaged and was doing a job he enjoyed. His younger sister, Stacy at moment, had gone to study abroad in the UK. The calls he received from her were filled with excitement as she told him everything she was doing. While he had lost the one woman, who he had probably loved and cared for deeply, to another man; that was one thing his job couldn't stop from cutting deep into his skin. And so every day he'd watch her come in and out of his office like nothing had changed except for the ring she now wore of her ring finger and displayed with affection. A reminder that she was no longer in his reach and would never be again.

A small groan coming from the bed broke through his dark musings. Sam looked over his shoulder to see Rachel had moved to the center of the bed to lie on her stomach as her hands fisted the sheets gently. In that one moment, as he looked upon her, she appeared vulnerable and adorable to him with the unguarded look on her face—her body complete as ease and her hair in disarray. A small part of him wanted to protect her, but how could he when he would probably had done so much damage by placing her in this situation. _"The moment she confesses, I will let her go." _ The thought brought Sam little comfort, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw that it was Mike. Glancing one last time at Rachel, to see she was indeed asleep, Sam walked out the room quietly.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Mike asked, greeting Sam as he walked in with a manila folder and a ring box. He motioned for four people to walk in—carrying clothes and other products. "I got you everything you asked for."<p>

"Put the clothing in my bedroom inside the closet. Make sure to organize the things neatly, but do it quietly. I don't want you to disturb Rachel," Sam instructed.

The workers nodded before heading up the stairs. Sam grabbed the manila folder and the ring box from Mike as they walked toward his study. He opened the door, walked toward his desk, and sat on the chair behind it. Mike closed the door behind him before taking a seat across from Sam. "Your marriage certificate is there along with all her background information."

Sam opened the folder to see the marriage certificate had both their signatures already. "How did you get her signature?"

"I only had to pull a couple of strings," Mike smirked. "I was even able to get a few witnesses to cover for your story. It still sometimes surprises me how far money can get people to spout of few lies."

"How are the other things coming along?" Sam asked as he opened the ring box and raised an eyebrow at what he saw. "What are these?"

"I thought white gold fit you two better than gold. After all, marriage is a lifetime and white gold is supposed to last that long." Mike bit back a smile when he saw Sam continue to look at the rings in bewilderment.

Four center strands weaved a braid through the middle of the rings, while four outer supporting platinum weaved throughout the bands giving it an intricate design with a bit of elegance. Sam pulled out his own ring.

"I guess I should put this on," he said, a bit hesitantly as he slipped his family's white gold ring off and slipped on the wedding band. He placed the heirloom on his other ring finger. It felt a bit weird to him as he continued to stare at the ring. "It feels strange."

"I bet it does," Mike chuckled.

Sam took his gaze off the ring and looked back at Mike. "So how is everything?"

"One of the workers already has the gown. All we need are the photos, but that's not so hard. We just have to find a couple of the both of you and Photoshop them. If we're lucky, the latest will be tomorrow night; with the earliest being tomorrow morning."

"That's good to hear." Sam smirked as he leaned back on his chair.

"There's something I wanted to tell you," Mike said, placing his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. "It's about Rachel…well, more about her parentage."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously.

"She is the daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry."

"Hiram…why does that name sound familiar?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did." Mike met Sam's gaze. "He was the lawyer for most of all the top corporations, including your father's and the Hudson's."

"He's Finn's lawyer?"

"No, he was Finn's father's lawyer."

"Oh…" Sam frowned. "Why haven't I heard from him?"

"Hiram passed away ten years ago."

"But I still should have at least met the man."

"The reason you didn't was because somehow Hiram's law practice fell. All his clients up and left him…all except one. Which was Evans Corp."

"Why would they do that? Did Hiram become incompetent?"

Mike shook his head. "Not at all, from what I gathered from my research he was doing perfectly fine. The only one sustaining his firm had been your father. He didn't want to let Hiram go, but when he died in that accident, the first thing the V.P. did was cut off Hiram and the man fell. He lost everything."

"That can't be…the V.P. at the time had been Dustin Goolsby. Why would he do that?"

"I can honestly tell you that I don't have an idea," Mike frowned. "Why don't you ask him?"

"He retired nine years ago when I barely took the spot of CEO."

"But there was one name that kept popping up a lot in my research."

"What was the name?"

"Hudson…"

Sam didn't know why but, the moment Mike said the name, a chill went down his spine. His father's accidental death didn't seem so accidental and Hiram being let go was no longer a coincidence. There were only three things Sam was certain about at that point something had happened, the Hudson family or corporation had been involved, and Dustin Goolsby had the answers. "Once you are done with these arrangements, I want you to find Dustin for me and bring him to me."

"Okay."

"How about Leroy Berry?"

"From what I gather, Leroy was a stay at home father and he would manage the family's finances. When Hiram lost everything and couldn't back up, they had gone in debt with credit cards and loans in order to survive. It was a miracle that their daughter's hard work paid off and was able to get a full ride to NYU. However, their joy was short lived due to Hiram's untimely death the summer before she left to university. Now, Leroy is diagnosed with cancer and is staying in the hospital, while Rachel works two jobs to pay for the hospital bills, her parents' debt along with her own expenses for living,"

Sam felt disturbed after hearing her parents and her own background. She seemed like a hard working girl and has been through more pain than most of the rich people he had met. A part of him felt like he could relate with her because they both had to sacrifice a lot and everything they had to put up with. Even though they both lost their fathers he knew that it was a huge difference between them. He was hard working but always had the money and never had to want for anything. While she was hard working, but never had the money and all the wants were nothing compared to what she had to do for herself and family. _"So she was stealing for money."_ Though he had his answer, Sam couldn't hold it against her for doing what she did—even if it was wrong. A part of him wanted to drop the lie but, at the same time, he couldn't and didn't know why. He felt something pulling him, trying to keep him rooted as if he had to stay with her and he didn't understand. "You said she had two dads. Who's her mother?"

"Here's the big part," Mike grinned. "She is the daughter of the late Shelby Corcoran."

"Shelby Corcoran…" Sam couldn't help, but to feel that he read that name somewhere.

"You know, she's the famous Broadway star that passed away in an untimely death."

"Oh," Sam said. _"Maybe I read her name on a billboard or something."_ But he couldn't stop feeling like he was forgetting something.

"Rumor has it that Ms. Corcoran left a will for her daughter that both of Rachel's fathers signed as witnesses but, when Leroy Berry had asked for that specific will to be found after her death, it couldn't. It was as if it had disappeared and there was no copy to be found."

"Someone tampered with the will," Sam scowled.

"I can't say for sure since it's only a rumor," Mike frowned. "We might have to question Leroy Berry to see what truly happened. All I know is that everything surrounding the Berry family has a lot of holes and the people that knew them here—don't speak of them."

"Wait, the Berry family lived in Shadow Falls?"

"This was the very house they lived in twenty years ago before they had were evicted."

Sam looked down at the folder Mike had given him which had Rachel's background. Rachel coming back, Hiram's tie to his family, his father's own death, and the Hudson family were all linked in some way. It seemed more than a coincidence and Sam wanted to know what the hell took place twenty years ago that had made Rachel's family lose everything, and what had caused his life to change drastically after his father's death.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up to the sound of a door closing. Her eyes opened slowly greeting the sunlight. She muffled a curse as she turned her head away and slowly sat up—taking in the unfamiliar room. For a moment, panic gripped her until the events that took place a few hours ago played through her head and the familiar headache soon followed. Rachel placed her hands on her head and squeezed her eyes shut—willing the pain away. After what seemed like eternity, the pain slowly ebbed away. Rachel was able to open her eyes again, feeling a wave of relief when the headache did not come. She gently pushed the covers off of her as she got up and looked around.<p>

It didn't take her long to open the bathroom and what she saw took her breath away. The bathroom itself was almost as big as the master bedroom. It had the basic necessities every bathroom needed consisting of a sink, toilet, shower, and vanity. However, it was the marble floor, the stained glass window, the whirlpool Jacuzzi tub, a sauna steam room, a plasma TV, and audio system that had completely transformed a simple bathroom into a luxurious refuge of relaxation. Rachel was tempted to step in and mess around with a couple of things. She could honestly admit that it was her first time stepping into a bathroom of this caliber since she could remember and was curious to see how it all functioned, and if they truly relaxed the person like she heard.

She shook her head, walking toward the other door in the room and—once again—was shocked. What greeted her was a walk in closet filled with clothing for various occasions—all from brands that oozed wealth. The left side was filled with men's clothes and on the right was pure women's clothing. The further she walked in, Rachel couldn't believe what she saw. The right side—her side—held various kinds of shoes: high heels, flats, and sandals. The whole closet was filled with items she never thought she could own. Maybe in the future if she got lucky, but never in the current situation she was in. When she looked at the man's side, it was far simpler than hers. There weren't that many pairs of shoes or overflowing articles of clothing like the right side. It seemed that Sam Evans, even though he had the money, did not indulge himself with such things. Rachel couldn't really put a finger on what type of person he was, only that he was planning to make her life far more complicated than it should be with his lie.

Rachel began looking through the clothing and shoes sizes to see they were specified for her exact measurements. "Oh no…" A chill went down her spine as she ran out the closet and into the bathroom toward the double vanities. She pulled opened the cabinets and saw that the left side had masculine products while the right side was filled with women products. Everything she needed to get ready for the day and then some were there. "He can't be serious…" she whispered, finally seeing what he had done. _"He can't possibly be able to pull this off quickly. Maybe he had a wife and she left him…" _Somehow that thought didn't fit well with her. _"There's a higher chance of him having to kill his wife than she ever thinking of leaving him." _But even so, she couldn't picture him being a killer—she didn't get a bad vibe from him. If he wanted to play this way; two could play at his game. There was nothing to stop her from enjoying these luxuries as she searched for the portrait. If he thought for a second he could try throwing her off with what he was handing to her or try taking advantage of her, Sam Evans had another thing coming. A smirk graced her lips as she walked out the bathroom and to the walk in closet with an extra sway to her hips. For the first time, she felt confident in her actions. Since the moment she had convinced herself into breaking in someone's house and getting the portrait was her only option in order for her daddy and her to be able to move on from the predicament they had been thrust into all those years ago.

* * *

><p>The moment Sam heard footsteps slowly approaching, he knew who was coming. Almost an hour ago the workers had informed him that they had finished without waking Rachel. The only ones in the house were Rachel, Mike, two other servants who had been informed moments ago about his wife arriving—finally on break from her job—and himself. His servants were wise not to question him. They had assumed he had been married because of his age and the ring he always wore on his ring finger. Although this time the ring did look different to them, but they just thought that maybe it was their mind playing tricks.<p>

The door opened to reveal the main topic of their conversation dressed in the most adorable and provocative white summer dress Sam had ever seen. If anyone were to ask him how something can be adorable and enticing at the same time, he would simply point at the way Rachel was currently dressed at the moment. He couldn't begin to comprehend how the dress itself was adorable and, slowly, made his protective instinct reared its head. But the way the upper part of the dress clung to her chest and the skirt of it flowed down gracefully stopping mid thigh tantalizing him with the way it made her legs look longer. His hands ached to slowly run them up her legs and under that skirt just to feel if they were as smooth as they looked.

Sam was barely able to tear his eyes off of Rachel to see Mike slowly giving her a once over—a smirk forming on his lips invitingly. He had to bite back a growl, the sudden urge to smack the Asian man upside the head for eyeing her like that, and wanting to cover Rachel. _"Couldn't she wear something less revealing?"_ Sam growled mentally before clearing his throat, causing Mike to stop looking at Rachel and back at him. "Rachel, sweetheart, this is my friend Mike Chang."

Mike stood up from his chair. "Hey, Rachel, Sam told me what happened. But I'm sure if you stick with him your memories will come back." He tried not to chuckle when he saw the disbelieving look Rachel was giving him as they shook hands.

Rachel didn't have any time to contemplate the amusement in Mike's gaze as Sam walked up to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked, the genuine concern she saw in his gaze made had her cheeks burn and her heart flutter. "You're turning red. Are you burning up?" Before she could even form a response, Sam placed a hand on her forehead. The moment she felt his hand on her skin only made it more aware of how close he had gotten to her. She had forgotten how his good looks could be lethal.

"I'm fine," Rachel whispered, her voice—faltering causing Sam to frown at her.

Sam couldn't help, but feel that the woman blushing and whispering before him was not the strong woman he met at dusk. Something wasn't right, and he couldn't comprehend why it disturbed him. Maybe finding out about her past and how she struggled made him reevaluate what his plans with her were. Or maybe it was the fact he was supposed to meet her years ago if Hiram had not had his fallout after his father's death. They could have gone their whole lives not knowing the other existed and yet, by an unknown circumstance, they crossed paths. He had purchased a new house instead of going to one of the other ones he already owned—only to end up having Rachel Berry sneak in for God knows what.

"_**Sam, some things in life can't be explained, but they each happen for a reason. No matter how painful it can be, we have to keep that belief. No matter how dark events can be, we must carry the belief that something good will come from it because if we don't then we will only look at the world with cynical eyes. We won't be able to look at how amazing life can be—even if it's filled with pain. I just hope that you never lose that belief, Sam, and can live your life to the fullest like I have. Even though my job takes most of my time, your mother was able to help me live my life to the fullest by staying with me all these years and giving me three marvelous children. I wish for you to find the woman who would spend her life next to you, reminding you to enjoy life and not let you drown in your work just like your mom did multiple times with me."**_

Sam didn't know why he remembered his father's advice at the moment. It had been years since his father's voice reared its way into his head whenever he was about to make a drastic decision or simply looking for guidance. Why did it come back to him now, at this moment, while staring down at Rachel Berry?

Mike continued to glance at the would be couple—feeling like he was intruding on a private moment.

"I'm fine," Rachel repeated this time with more strength, breaking the silence that had formed around them.

Sam's thoughts were beckoned to the present by the sound of her voice, his gaze once more focusing on Rachel. "…If you say so."

"I'll see you later." Rachel gave him a small smile not wanting to cause a scene right now. It didn't seem right at the moment.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as she walked toward the door.

"I wanted to look around and familiarize myself with the house again. Then I was thinking about taking a stroll in the town." Rachel looked over her shoulder at him curiously.

"I'll join you."

"You don't have to. I don't want to intrude on your time with your friend." She glanced at Mike to see him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Then I will join you on your walk to town and introduce you to our neighbors."

"They don't know me?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sweetheart, you barely got your leave from work and were able to arrive last night, while I had gone ahead to make sure the move went correctly and there had been no miscommunications. But you forgot since you hit your head," Sam explained calmly, while smiling at her patiently.

"Well…" Rachel turned to Mike. "I have reason to believe he might have pushed me." She pointed at Sam. "What do you say?"

"I don't blame you for having that suspicion," Mike frowned. "Sam is known for having a temper."

"Mike," Sam snapped, walking toward the table to pick up the ring box before going to Rachel. "Mike was kind enough to get me a replacement wedding band for the last one you threw out the window."

Rachel felt anticipation grip her as Sam opened the ring box to see a beautiful intricate wedding band. Before she could say anything, Sam took the ring out and grabbed her hand. He slid the band on her ring finger with ease. She watched with surprise as Sam raised her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her band without breaking eye contact. Her heart once again fluttered, and a blush coated her cheeks. "I'll have to let you go on your way, lest Mike poison your mind against me." Sam gave her a slow tantalizing smile causing something warm to start at the pit of her stomach and slowly spread through her—engulfing her. Rachel looked away as she pulled her hand from his grasp not liking the way her body was reacting to him. If she stayed any longer she would fall under his charm. "I'll be going now."

"Don't leave the house until I'm done with Mike. I'll come looking for you." Sam said as she walked out the room, but he didn't miss the glare Rachel gave him as she closed the door.

When Mike heard the door shut, he couldn't contain the laugh that ripped from his lungs.

"Would you stop laughing?"

"I can't believe you thought that petite woman would rob you," Mike said trying to breathe. "It would have been funnier if she actually succeeded."

"Ha-ha-ha really funny, Mike," Sam glared at him. "Are you done?"

"Okay, you have my full attention," Mike sighed. "What are your plans concerning her? By the way you were acting with her, it seems your plan concerning her has changed."

"It has." Sam met Mike's gaze. "If my father's death is connected to her father's downfall then that proves there was foul play."

"What good would it do?" Mike asked watching Sam eyes fell with anger. "The damage has been down. It won't bring either of your fathers back nor the drastic changes both your lives had to go through."

"I don't care!" Sam growled. "I want to find the bastard behind all this! They fucked with both our lives and didn't care!"

"Are you angrier at the fact of how your life had changed and the pain that it caused your family or the fact that it had completely ruined Rachel's life?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused. "Can't I be pissed for both things?"

"Of course." Mike couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. "I just feel like there's something else between you and Rachel. One could even say you were trying to be gentle with her."

"Well…" Sam looked at the closed door. "My family still had money after my dad passed away, so we had to only struggle with the pain; while Rachel had nothing but a full ride to university and then had to quickly get a job to begin paying for her father's debt. I wonder if she ever had a chance to truly mourn for him…"

Something clicked right then and there to Mike. He knew there was something between Rachel and his boss, but neither saw it or both chose to ignore it. And Mike was not going to be the one to point it out to them only for them to turn against him with their vicious denials. "You care for her."

"How can I not…?" Sam shook his head. "After everything I found out…it's hard not to."

"But she's lying to you."

"That's only because she probably thinks I'll turn her in to the police."

"What if she's only using you to get something?"

Sam shrugged. "That's going to be a hard thing for her to do."

"Not unless you have feelings for her."

"Then it's a good thing I don't," Sam chuckled.

"I thought you cared for her."

"I do but it doesn't mean I love her. A part of me wants to protect her but that's just the type of person I am and you know that. It's nothing new," Sam grinned. "You're looking into things too much."

"_And you're not." _Mike thought sadly as he sighed. This situation could be really good for his boss or really bad. He could finally find a woman that could spend the rest of her life with him or he just might get hurt far worse than what he had to through with Quinn. Rachel had barely been a part of his life for less than twenty-four hours and she already invoked feelings of caring and protection from Sam without having to do anything—except him finding out her background. Mike could only imagine what she will be able to invoke from his boss once they spent time together and he got to know her as a person. This could be very disastrous. "Just be careful."

"When aren't I?" Sam grinned at him.

"_Since the moment she walked in and you couldn't take your eyes off her." _Mike stood up from his seat and headed toward the door. "Tell me how your walk with her goes," he said in farewell.

Sam watched him go with a guarded look in his eyes. Knowing what Mike had been trying to make him realize, but hadn't wanted to admit anything out loud. He wasn't ready to even contemplate the thought that another woman could affect or even come to mean as much to him as Quinn had.

AN: I want to thank my beta MissBreePheonix613 for reediting the chapter.

AN 2: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter like you did the last especially the small twist I put there. As the fic progresses so will the events that took place in the past be revealed. I want to thank I heart Samchel, EvanberryFTW, Jt, Samchel4ever, twilight2892, wildfire lies, bubblesmonster, Strawberry lane, Jsct, and CoconutsAndJelly for reviewing. You have no idea how happy you made me by reviewing! If I could I would hug each of you. =D Please don't forget to review telling me what you thing. I love hearing from you guys. (^_^)


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I'm going to be busy for the next couple of days with going to school then work and packing up for my trip to Vegas to go to my younger cousin's fifteen party. The least I wanted to do was get another chapter out for Lies before I go MIA for a while. Hopefully it won't be long, but I another set of exams coming up and I really need to start studying for them. =( Hopefully this will make you guys happy until I come back.

As Rachel walked further into the house, she tried to ignore the weight of the wedding band on her finger that constantly had her mind wondering back to the blond man that forced her into the predicament she was in now. She tried not to remember how her body reacted at his close proximity or the way his eyes emerald eyes darkened when he saw her walk in the room. Rachel shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued on her search for the portrait. She had already gone back to the room where she had hit her head only to see that the portrait was not there. She tried not to let the number of rooms she looked through—only to come back out emptied handed—get to her. Time was running out and she needed to go back to go work in two days—even though she could call in sick if her search turned out to be longer. But she didn't want to stay any longer because she had no idea what Sam Evans had planned and didn't want to stay to find out. She had other pressing matters to attend, like pay her daddy a visit in the hospital, than to pretend to be some rich man's wife.

With those thoughts, Rachel felt a spark of determination ignite within her.

* * *

><p>Sam glanced at his watch for the fifth time, sighing as he noticed only twenty-five minutes had passed since Rachel had gone off to explore the house and Mike had left. He didn't know if it was enough time for her or should wait it out longer—not wanting to be overbearing with his presence. Sam was naturally a patient man, especially when it came to business and he could be just as aggressive—although it was rare for him to be. But, at the moment, he had nothing to distract him and found Rachel Berry to be interesting. He wanted nothing more but then to be beside her and be amused as he slowly probed her with his actions. A small part of him wanted to see how far he could go with her, which led him to think about things involving the bedroom…<em> "Shit…" <em>Sam stood up from his seat. It was about time he went to go look for his wife and leave the house. It was best to be in a place that was away from temptation. But he highly doubted it would matter if it's the person he is attracted to.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened the door to the backyard. A smile graced her lips when she stepped outside and felt the cool wind caress her skin, while the rays of the sun were warm enough that she didn't feel cold. For the first time since she became wrapped up in the lie she was able to breathe. Just standing there in the open air, she didn't feel pressured. Rachel walked further into the backyard until she reached the garden. Her eyes swept over the various types of flowers that gave more color to the backyard. She leaned forward, closing her eyes and sniffed one of the roses—welcoming its scent. Her eyes slowly opened and it was then she caught sight of something in the soil. She crouched down, slowly, thinking it was her imagination when she didn't catch sight of anything again, but that didn't stop her from reaching into the soil. Her hand grabbed a fist full of soil and with her other hand, began sorting through it until she touched something cool.<p>

Rachel felt a chill go down her spine when she saw what she pulled out. A white gold round diamond band stared back at her. "He wouldn't…" she whispered to herself, not believing that Sam would go as far as to put a ring right there to make his story more believable. The thought slipped from her mind when she slowly began to calm down and saw that ring looked weathered down. It seemed like the ring had been out there for a long time.

"Rachel."

Rachel quickly clasped the ring in her palm to hide it from view as she looked over her shoulder to see Sam walking toward her. With each step he took, Rachel could feel her heart pounding slightly faster and her body beginning to warm up more than necessary. She didn't know if it was the sun or the stride he walked with that oozed of power, confidence and a hint of dominance as his gaze peered at her. "Has Mike left?" Rachel found herself asking.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you're ready to go." Sam eyed her cautiously when he saw her force a smile.

"We can go after I wash my hands first."

"Why do you need to wash your hands?"

"I thought I saw something in the soil."

"What was it?" Sam asked curiously as he glanced at the soil then back at her.

Rachel watched him carefully as she said the next words, "I thought I saw a ring." Instead of seeing him go tense he looked confused for a moment.

"A ring…" Sam whispered, knowing that he had told her the story of throwing her wedding ring out the window, but that had been a lie. He didn't even tell Mike to plant a ring there either. So whose could it be? "Was it a ring that you found?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, it ended up being my imagination."

"Oh…" Sam didn't know whether to believe her or not, but decided to let the matter drop. So what if she found a ring or not—it was of no importance. If she did, it would only strengthen his story, and if she didn't—it wouldn't harm it either. He remained silent as he watched Rachel Berry, taking in her dark chocolate locks of hair and her caramel orbs for eyes, and didn't know why he felt that she looked familiar to him. He had seen her…no it wasn't her, but someone that looked like her in a…_ "Portrait…" _Sam thought as Rachel looked away from him and began to walk back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked as Rachel descended down the stairs toward him.<p>

"I am." Rachel looked at him curiously as he wordlessly offered his hand to her. She couldn't understand why, instead of slapping it away or ignoring it completely, she placed her hand in his as she continued going down the last steps. His hand clasped hers gently in his; offering her support and she already knew that, if she were to trip, he would catch her without fail. Rachel gulped, trying not to appear nervous and ignore the feel of his gaze on her as she reached the bottom. Instead of letting go of her hand, Sam walked toward the door and opened it letting her walk out the front door first. Her hand remained clasped in his as he locked the door with one hand behind them and walked toward the driveway.

Rachel tried not to let her shock be visible on her facial expression when Sam led her to his silver Audi R8. She knew he was rich, but it still didn't prepare her for the luxuries he had. A part of her feared of ever wandering to the garage to see the rest of the cars at his disposal. Rachel was brought out from her thoughts and back to the present when the passenger door open. She blinked innocently as she looked at the open door, taking a moment to realize that Sam had opened the passenger door for her. Rachel could honestly say that this was the first time that a man other than one of her fathers had opened the door for her—proving that chivalry was not dead amongst men in this generation. A wave of warmth flowed through her and felt a sudden shyness as she hesitatingly met his gaze.

Sam had proper etiquette engraved into his head at a young age. His mother made sure her sons knew how to treat a lady—no matter her rank, the way she acted or dressed in public. A lady was a lady, no matter what. Although, there were those rare times Sam raised his voice at a woman because he was human and had his faults for his patience could only go so far, he could honestly say that he never degraded a woman verbally or physically in public nor in private. So when he opened the door for Rachel, he expected a coy smile or a look filled with promise of what was to come. What he did not expect was to see the genuine surprise in her gaze and the way she shyly looked at him. This was not something he would have ever imagined Rachel Berry capable of pulling it off, considering how she acted with him when they first met, but, then again, he had seen her vulnerable side, while she was sleeping and when she was in the room with him and Mike. A part of him believed that she might be that good of an actress but from what he had seen, she was not capable of keeping her facial expressions from reflecting her emotions—which only seem to strengthen his belief that she wore her heart on her sleeve. But the blush that coated her cheeks had that thought quickly coming to a halt and the soft smile that curved on her lips, tugged at his heart—making it beat faster than necessary.

"Thank you," Rachel said as went inside.

Sam cleared his throat. "Don't forget to put your seatbelt on." He closed the door gently before walking toward the driver's side and getting in.

Rachel watched keenly as he multitasked by buckling in with his left hand and turned on the ignition with his right hand. Just as he began driving out the driveway Sam glanced at the mirrors to see they were in the correct position before he sped down the street. Rachel never liked to admit it out loud, but she secretly had a thing for dominant men and as Sam sat—leaning against his seat comfortably with his left hand on the wheel, his right arm on the arm rest, his eyes on the road at ease with himself and the surroundings—radiating confidence, she felt attracted to him in more ways than one. She had felt the same way moments ago in the garden as he walked toward her, but was able to brush it aside and right now she couldn't, especially not when her eyes kept wandering toward him instead of looking ahead at the scenery. There was nowhere to escape and, to make matters worse, everything else was silent—except for the humming of the engine.

"I was thinking it's best if I take you to the town center and from there I can show you around," Sam said, breaking the silence between them not knowing what to think of as he felt Rachel's gaze on him. "How does that sound?"

"That's fine with me," Rachel said, looking out the window.

Sam glanced at her briefly, but decided not to comment. As they were entering the town center, police lights began flashing behind him. He glanced at the rearview mirror to see the town sheriff and bit back a curse.

"Are we getting pulled over?" Rachel asked, looking at the side view mirror.

"Yeah, but I have no idea why." Sam frowned as he parked in one of the parking spaces. As he unbuckled, the sheriff parked on the space beside his. Sam opened the door and got out—his eyes narrowing on the town sheriff. "Puck, what the hell is it this time? I sure as hell wasn't speeding it."

"Which makes me wonder why?" Puck looked at Sam suspiciously.

"You told me the next time you caught me speeding, I would get a ticket."

"And you actually listened to me?"

"When don't I?"

"I told you not befriend those elderly folk and you didn't listen to me."

"That's because you think they're out to get you."

"And they are!" Puck was about to continue with his argument when he noticed the woman standing at the other side of Sam's car looking confused. "Who's she?"

Sam looked over his shoulder following Puck's gaze to see Rachel looking at them amused. "This is my wife."

"You're married?" Puck walked over to him, looking at Rachel curiously; he could have sworn he seen her before, but couldn't say for sure. There was something about her that seemed so familiar to him—like a far off memory.

"Yeah."

"But you never said."

"You never asked."

"Touché," Puck smirked as Rachel walked toward them.

"Hi I'm Rachel," Rachel looked at him curiously, wondering why he looked so familiar to her with that smirk on his lips. Almost as if she had seen it before. "Sam's wife."

Sam looked at her amused at how easily she was going along with the act and wondered what she had planned.

"Rachel…why does that name sound familiar?" Puck narrowed his eyes at her. _"…Berry."_ "Your maiden name wouldn't happen to be Berry, would it?"

"Yes, it was." Rachel answered his question before an image of an eight-year-old boy with a Mohawk, grinning at her, flash through her mind. "…Noah…"

Puck's eyes went wide. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed grinning. "Where the hell have you been?" Puck pulled Rachel into a hug.

Rachel hugged him back, feeling comforted at seeing a familiar face. Her one time best friend before she moved away. She was about to answer him with an honest question, but remembered about the situation she was in. "…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Puck asked cautiously as he pulled away and looked her over. "Is everything okay?" He looked at Sam.

"She had a nasty fall and hit her head, so she's suffering a minor case of amnesia." Sam looked at Rachel. "I think she's getting better because she remembered you. I had no idea you two were friends." Rachel gulped nervously under Sam's gaze.

"Don't worry, the feeling's mutual." Puck winked at Rachel. "I had no idea you two were married. I thought it would have been on the news or something."

Sam wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her near. "She wanted a small wedding and kept it under wraps. I didn't mind as long as I got to be with her." He looked down at Rachel adoringly.

Rachel tried not to glare at him or fall under his spell. Any girl could have been fooled by the affection in his gaze, but she would not be.

"Makes sense, the paparazzi can be a problem." Puck glanced between the couple. "Where you two headed off?"

"She wanted to see th—"

"Noah Puckerman, what are you doing to Mr. Evans again?" Puck, Rachel and Sam turned to look at an elderly woman around her sixties—glaring at Puck. "Don't make me call Mrs. Puckerman. I have her on speed dial."

"It's not like that," Puck frowned. "Don't be like that, Mrs. Cohen." He began walking to her. "You wouldn't believe the juicy gossip I bring you."

Mrs. Cohen looked at Puck curiously as Sam narrowed his eyes on him. "What is it?" she asked her tone far more gentle than before.

"Puck…" Sam warned, while Rachel looked at him worried.

"You won't believe what I just found out."

"What is it my boy? Spill."

"Sam Evans is married and he brought his wife."

"What?" Mrs. Cohen looked over at Sam to see the way he had his arm wrapped around Rachel's waist and the wedding bands on both their wedding fingers, confirmed Puck's words. All her hopes of seeing her granddaughter engaged to someone handsome, sweet and rich—were dashed.

Sam watched with slight horror as Mrs. Cohen pulled out her cell phone and began to dial a number. He knew what was coming and there was no way Rachel and he could avoid it. Sam glared as he watched Puck smirk and walked toward them. "You sneaky bastard." Sam growled forgetting for a moment that Rachel was there until she lightly hit him on the stomach with the back on her hand. "Language darling."

"How could I forget?" Sam gave her a smile before glaring back at Puck.

"Sorry, man, it was only to keep them off my case. She's still pissed that I gave her grandson a warning last week." Puck waved at them as he walked toward his car. "Good luck, I'll call you later to check if you survived the inquisition."

"Noah, that's a horrible reference," Rachel scowled at him.

"Sorry, babe." Puck gave her one last wink and Sam had the urge to punch him as he got in his car.

"Was what he did so bad?" Rachel looked at Sam curiously, but felt her stomach drop when she saw Sam tried not to flinch at her question.

"Be prepared," Sam warned.

* * *

><p>If anyone had asked either Sam or Rachel how they came to be in the predicament they were in at the moment—with the elderly women of Shadow Falls sizing them up—neither would be able to say. The trip to the quad, where the women had their daily get together, was a blur. Rachel held onto Sam's hand as she nervously looked at the women surround them; while he simply gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he smiled at them calmly and let their questions come.<p>

"What is this that I hear that you are married?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought we were friends."

"And here I thought you would wait for my granddaughter."

"Amelia, you are mistaken. It was my granddaughter he was going to have."

"My Brittany is far better than your Tina, Beatrix."

"Neither of our granddaughters can have him since he is taken!" Mrs. Lopez snapped, glaring at Mrs. Cohen and Mrs. Pierce.

Rachel glared at Sam. "Is there something I should be worried about?"

"Not at all" Sam smiled at her. "I only had the pleasure of meeting Tina but, I can assure you, that my heart still belongs to you."

"Well, we know that your Santana had no chance of getting Sam," Mrs. Cohen said hotly. "She has her eyes set on that good for nothing Noah."

"Excuse you?" Mrs. Puckerman said, glaring at the Asian elderly woman. "You badmouth my grandchild one more time and I will personally remind Noah of those eight parking tickets you haven't paid and send you to court."

"What is all this commotion about?" Sam felt Rachel stiffen beside him and knew why when he saw the elderly Mrs. Hudson take a seat beside Mrs. Puckerman. "Why did I receive a text demanding for an emergency meeting? I was in the middle of watching _No Rest for the Wicked_. Ben and Julia were about to share their first kiss."

"Noah has informed us that Sam is married," Mrs. Puckerman said in a tone that said she did not see the point as to why it was such a big deal.

"Is that right?" Mrs. Hudson looked over at Sam. "And how is that we are barely finding out?"

"With all due respect, you already knew that I don't talk about my personal life—unless I'm asked."

Mrs. Hudson chuckled. "And we never asked, how very clever of you, Sammy." She finally looked at the girl sitting beside Sam and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips when she saw the familiar face. "Oh my…Rachel."

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson." Rachel smiled at her sheepishly, feeling a bit relieved that the elderly woman still greeted her on friendly terms.

"You know her?" Mrs. Lopez asked curiously.

"We all do," Mrs. Puckerman responded. "She's little Rachel Berry."

Sam watched the way the elderly women glanced at each other warily, while Mrs. Puckerman and Mrs. Hudson where the only ones giving her a fond smile. "Come here, Rachel. It's been far too long since I have last seen you," Mrs. Hudson said.

Rachel stood up, letting go of Sam's hand and walking up to her and Mrs. Puckerman. Mrs. Hudson grabbed her left hand and saw the wedding band. "I'm truly happy for you, child. After everything with Finn. I'm glad to see you are married and well."

"I know…" Rachel whispered, trying to not let her words get to her.

"He loved you, you know." Mrs. Hudson whispered to her.

"I just wasn't good enough for him," Rachel said, forcing a smile.

"Nonsense, child, you were good enough for him."

Rachel remained silent, not knowing if she should pursue the subject. Mrs. Hudson had always been sweet to her since she met the elderly lady when Finn had introduced them years ago.

"Let me see you," Mrs. Puckerman said, cutting in knowing how much the conversation was affecting Rachel—especially if everything Mrs. Hudson had told her was true. Rachel met her gaze slightly, smiling. "Did you know your fathers and I would joke when you and Noah were younger that the both of you would marry?"

Rachel chuckled, remembering how close Puck and her had been once upon a time. "That might have happened if I had stayed in Shadow Falls."

"But sadly it was not meant to be," Mrs. Puckerman frowned, remembering the day the Berry family had left. "But even so, darling, you've got a nice catch with this boy." She looked over at Sam to see him peering at them as if any moment he would get up to stand next to Rachel. "He seems awfully protective of you."

Rachel looked over her shoulder to meet Sam's gaze. Her lips curled into a smile and watched as his tense body relax and sat more at ease in his seat. She turned to look at Mrs. Puckerman. "He can be at times."

Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Puckerman chuckled. "We shouldn't keep you from him. Go back to your husband; he seems to miss your presence."

Rachel smiled, completely amused before going back to Sam and taking her seat beside him.

Sam watched Rachel as she watched him—neither saying a word. "What?" Sam broke the silence when he saw Rachel smiling up at him.

"Did you miss me?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Not all."

"Really…"

"Maybe…a tab bit," Sam said only to end up having Rachel grin. "On second thought—nope." The grin left Rachel's lips as it was replaced by a glare. Sam bit back a laugh before looking back at the elderly women to see them looking at them highly amused.

"Aren't they adorable?" Mrs. Pierce sighed.

Mrs. Lopez nodded. "You can see the chemistry between them."

"I can gladly admit defeat now," Mrs. Cohen said fondly.

"There is just something about seeing two love birds together that makes me miss my younger years," Mrs. Hudson said wistfully.

"How about showing us a kiss?" Mrs. Puckerman clapped her hands together.

"That's right!"

"A kiss!"

Sam and Rachel glanced at each other briefly before looking at the elderly women who were getting excited and cheering them on.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Rachel felt Sam's gaze on her once again and met his. She knew what he was asking without him having to voice it and discreetly nodded at him. She tried to ignore the flush on her cheeks and the rapid pounding of her heart when she saw the way his gaze flickered to her lips when she licked them. Rachel began to close her eyes as he leaned in and didn't know who closed the gap but, the moment his lips touched hers, she felt a spark slowly beginning to burn through her veins when his lips moved against hers. A gasp left her when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, but instead of taking advantage of the opening—Sam sucked on her bottom lip lightly as he pulled away.

Sam pressed his forehead against Rachel's and watched through half lids as she slowly opened hers and looked up at him. He had to stop himself from kissing her again when her blush became far more noticeable and it was then he noticed the way her upper body was flush against his and how her hands had fisted his shirt. A small smile played on his lips.

The sound of clapping and slight whistles caught Sam's attention and remembered they were still in the presence of elderly women. Rachel buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide her blush. "Happy?"

"Very," Mrs. Pierce smiled.

"You two are too much." Mrs. Lopez waved them off. "Go on your way."

"Don't forget to visit us."

"If you need anything, we are here for you," Mrs. Hudson said.

Mrs. Puckerman nodded. "If anyone gives you two trouble, come to us and we'll set them straight."

"We will," Sam chuckled as he stood up with Rachel, holding her hand securely in his. "Until next time."

"Take care." Rachel smiled at them warmly and waved as Sam led her away from them.

"I can see their relationship lasting for years," Mrs. Lopez smiled knowingly.

"They would make cute babies," Mrs. Pierce said wistfully. "Rachel with her classic beauty and Sam with godlike looks."

"Wow Mrs. Pierce, I never thought you see Sam that way."

"Of course, have you seen his sun kissed hair and emerald eyes? Don't even let me get started on his build. He reminds me of my Carl. Oh, how I miss him."

Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Puckerman, Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Cohen shared sympathetic looks, knowing that Mrs. Pierce had lost her husband three years ago and there was never a day—since he passed away—that she made a reference to him.

AN: I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. I wanted this chapter to focus more on Sam and Rachel's interaction and developing their feelings for each other. I hope I'm not moving too fast. Now you have met the elderly folks Sam has befriend, which happen to be part of the founding families of the town and know what happened in the past. So they are going to play a key part in revealing what happened. So now you have a clue on who's going to be in the fic. Here are the names for the elderly woman since it's a lot harder writing their full last names: Mrs. Cohen/ Beatrix, Mrs. Pierce/ Amelia, Mrs. Lopez/ Sandra, Mrs. Hudson/ Cassandra, Mrs. Puckerman/ Anne.

AN2: I want to say thank you to ajunebuga, Samchel4ever, Brooke6404, Keating's Disciple (I would if I could, but at the moment he only wants to stay with Rachel. I'll try convincing him ;) ), samasbananas, GleeObsessedHoran, wildfire lies, GleeRachelberry, CoconutsAndJelly, Ceud mile failte, there were 2 anonymous reviews (please leave a name so I can give you proper credit =) ), and The Wonderful Mistique for reviewing. You guys are amazing! I love all the reviews you guys leave me they mean a lot to me. Please don't forget to review telling me what you think or if it's a small review telling me that you are enjoying it. Something is better than nothing as I always say. (^_^)

AN3: If you haven't read Dancing Across Time please take a look at it and review especially if you like EvanBerry I promise it won't disappoint. You'll probably find a one-shot you like there and if you want to request one just review it telling me the prompt you would like. At the current moment I'm working on an angel fiction three-shot. If you like the romance between an angel and human I suggest to check out Ethereal in Dancing Across Time and if you do please be kind and leave a review. =) For those waiting for chapter 19 of Once More don't think I have forgotten about it. I'm still working on it even though I'm a tad bit stuck, but don't worry it's far from over. ;) If you haven't read Once More please take a look at it especially if you like reincarnation fics and be kind enough to leave a review. I love to hear from you! =D

AN 4: Reedited by my beta MissBreePhoenix613. =)


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I have only one thing to say…you guys are blowing my mind away with the amount of reviews I get for this fic! I can't help, but squeal like a little girl in excitement! =D I'm so happy that you guys are having fun reading this because I am having fun writing it! Now without further interruption I bring to you chapter 4!

As they walked through the town center, Sam began pointing out the Mom and Pop shops, along with other various stores around them and telling Rachel facts about the town itself—even though he knew that she knew everything he was already telling her. A part of him wanted to ask her how much the town itself had changed, but instead kept himself from doing so, and decided on steal glances at her. He could tell by the way her face lit up with delight and wonder when they came across a store that she had not seen. The way her eyes darkened slightly, a faraway look glazed over her eyes and her lips curved into a wistful smile whenever they walked passed a store that had been there in her childhood. Sam wouldn't comment when they stopped walking and Rachel would press her hand lightly against the glass to peer inside like a child when something caught her eye. He enjoyed those few moments because she would let her guard down without knowing and ever since they shared that kiss in front of the elderly women, they had been walking on eggshells around each other.

"Sam, look." Rachel glanced over her shoulder at him—smiling slightly.

"What is it?" Sam stepped closer to her and peered over her shoulder through the glass.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rachel whispered the question as she once again became entranced with what was in front of her.

Sam could understand why Rachel was so taken with the store. Inside were various designs made of glass and crystal. The light in the room reflected over them, causing the crystals to give out an ethereal glow. Even he had to admit that it indeed was beautiful. Sam glanced down to see Rachel looking on with eager; her hands had curled lightly into fists and the smile that bloomed on her lips was breathtaking. "It is beautiful."

Rachel, hearing his reply, looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her and felt her face become warm.

Sam hadn't planned to get caught staring, but didn't mind one bit when he saw her blushing before his eyes. Feeling bold, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her toward him so her back was pressed against his chest. He fought back a smile when he heard her slightly gasp and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you want to go inside?"

Rachel tried to calm the rapid beat of her heart and willed her body to remain cool to his touch, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. All she wanted to do was melt against him and his warmth. She gulped, feeling her throat dry. "No, it's okay."

"Why not?" Sam asked, his lips next to her ear. He bit back a smirk when he felt her tremble in his arms.

Rachel tried to come up with an answer that wouldn't make her seem ridiculous, but instead decided to tell the truth. "I had a bad experience in one of those types of stores."

Sam looked down at her amused. "How so?"

"Let's just say when I was little I somehow ended up stumbling and in less than five minutes I burned through five hundred dollars."

"…Oh…" Sam tried to cover his laugh with a clearing of his throat, but failed horribly.

Rachel turned around in his arms and glared at him. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No."

"Sam Evans, I can't believe you are lying to me."

"And I can't believe how adorable you are." Sam let the words slip without thinking. It wasn't until he saw Rachel's eyes widen slightly and her blush return that he realized what he had said.

"I…" Rachel faltered with words and instead licked her dry lips nervously.

Sam was instantly transfixed when her tongue poked out slightly to wet her dry lips before returning to the cavern of her mouth. He wanted to follow that tongue of hers. "I'll catch you," he whispered, leaning in.

The moment Rachel saw his eyes darkening with desire; she felt her body react to him. Someone help her because at that moment, all she wanted was for him to ravish her, but what she had not expected was for him to talk, and so the words he said had gone to deaf her ears. "What?" she asked trying hard to concentrate on what he was saying, but he was making it so damn difficult the closer he got.

"If you stumble." Sam lips brushed against hers as he uttered the words. "I'll catch you."

Rachel knew she should pull away and put some distance between them, but the hint of mint she tasted on her tongue from his breath made it nearly impossible. The hands that she placed on his chest to push him simply curled and she no longer knew if she wanted to push him or pull him closer. "…Sam…" she was barely able to whisper before his cell phone began ringing breaking their moment and it was all Rachel needed to come back to her senses, and pushed him away slightly.

Sam bit back a curse as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. _"I swear if it's Mike I'm going to fire him." _He looked at the screen to see that it wasn't a picture of Mike appearing it, but woman with gorgeous blonde hair and calming hazel eyes—someone that he had been avoiding since he began his vacation. This was the first time she called and was probably wondering where he was since he moved. Sam would always answer her calls even if he was avoiding her, it was second nature to him, but now—as he stared at her name for the first time—he hesitated in answering.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked, worried when she saw his troubled expression.

"It's not important," Sam said, forcing a smile as he put his phone away. "I don't know about you, but I'm famished. Let's go eat." He grabbed Rachel's hand and began leading them to a restaurant that he knew served delicious food.

Rachel remained silent; glancing at him confused, but decided not to comment. He clearly didn't want her to push the subject and she wasn't going to. There was no reason for her to do so and she had no right getting involved in his life when she would be leaving shortly as soon as she found that portrait. But the thought that had given her determination earlier did not have the same effect. Instead she felt slightly saddened at the thought of leaving and never seeing him again. Rachel frowned, not registering the fact that she held Sam's hand tighter.

* * *

><p>"Order whatever you'd like."<p>

Rachel looked up to see Sam looking at the menu as if he was avoiding her gaze and she knew why. The sound of his phone ringing again had her frowning.

Sam reached into his pocket to see that she was calling him, feeling Rachel's gaze on him he looked up to see her frowning and quickly pressed ignore before changing the sound setting to vibrate. He placed the phone on the table and looked back at his menu without saying a word.

Rachel sighed as she turned to look back at the menu. She thought that after they reached the restaurant things between them would go back to normal, but his accursed cell phone kept ringing, and it was getting on her nerves. She didn't understand why he didn't just answer the call and get it over with. "What are you going to or—" The sound of Sam's phone vibrating against the table cut her question off.

Sam glanced at the phone and looked back at her apologetically. "Sorry." He began to reach for it only for Rachel to snatch it. Before he could say anything he saw the way Rachel's eyes widened slightly when she looked at the screen.

Rachel didn't know what to expect when she took the phone from him, but it definitely wasn't a picture of a beautiful woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes smiling at her gently. The name Quinn appeared on the bottom. The name seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't remember from where and soon that thought left her when she felt a pang. Who was this woman? Why wasn't Sam answering his phone? Maybe he didn't want Quinn to know he was with her at the moment. _"She must be someone important to him…" _"Who is she?"

Sam shifted in his seat uncomfortably and felt guilty when he saw the saddened look in Rachel's eyes. He didn't mean to make her feel bad. "She's my secretary," he said looking away.

"Is that all she is?" Rachel asked, feeling slightly nervous, but not knowing why. So what if he was sleeping with his secretary, it's not like anything between them was real. It didn't matter that he made her heart beat rapidly or weak kneed, or when he looked at her she felt like she truly mattered to him. In the end, he wasn't hers and she wasn't his…only a lie connected them.

Sam not wanting to lie to her, he told her the truth, "She's a close friend." Mostly. He wasn't going to tell her that not too long ago he had feelings for Quinn that revolved nowhere around friendship. The reason he decided to drop them was because she got engaged and shortly after married another man.

Rachel knew that he wasn't being completely honest, but she wasn't going dig herself deeper into their lie by playing the jealous wife. She wasn't going to let this get to her. _"Once I find the portrait, I'm out." _She put his cell phone on silent before placing it back where she grabbed it. "I'm going to the restroom." She was not going to let him see how much this bothered her.

"What about your food?" Sam asked, slightly alarmed. He didn't like the way she was avoiding his gaze as she got up. It almost seemed like she was going to run away and the thought of her abruptly leaving him—disturbed him greatly.

"You can order for the both of us," Rachel said as she turned away from him and walked past the waiter that was heading toward their table.

Sam clenched his hands into fists and ground his feet to keep himself from going after her. It was the waiter that offered him a distraction, but even then that didn't ease him after placing their orders. The waiter left, leaving Sam to glance at his watch and began keeping time—not knowing why he felt a sick feeling. It was as if something was coming and he didn't know what. Five minutes passed and she yet to return. Sam tried to reason with himself that everything was fine; women tend to take longer in the restroom. When five minutes turned to ten—the feeling became worse. _"There's no way she would leave…" _Had he pushed her too far? Sam glanced at his watch to see fifteen minutes had passed. He'll make it up to her…once he got her back. Sam stood up, only to feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise as if someone was watching him.

"Sam."

A chill went down Sam's spine when he heard the voice.

* * *

><p>After taking some time to cool down, and compose herself, Rachel finally gathered the energy she needed to face Sam with, but as she walked out and headed to their table, she was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. Sam stood, talking to a man who appeared to be in his early fifties, dressed in a white button down long sleeve shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks. It was the man who made her slow down her steps. He was the one who had been responsible for the break up between Finn and her. Talking to Sam was none other than Finn's father, Frank Hudson.<p>

It was Frank that noticed her appearance first when he stopped talking and looked at her with what appeared to be guilt. Sam noticed his silence and followed his gaze to see Rachel approaching them. For a moment he thought he saw pain in her gaze but in a blink of an eye, it was gone and wondered if it had been there in the first place. "Hello, Rachel," Frank greeted her with a polite smile.

"Hello, Mr. Hudson." A forced smile graced her lips.

Sam, seeing the tension between them, he wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her gently to him—not missing the surprise look on Frank's face. "So, I see you have met my wife."

"Your wife…" Frank glanced between them. "I didn't know you were married."

"Only a few people do," Sam said, looking down at Rachel affectionately.

Rachel looked up at him with wonder, not believing how good his acting his skills were. She had to constantly remind herself that the affection in his gaze was not true, but that did nothing to calm her stubborn heart or her knees from wanting to give out under her.

"Then I congratulate you and hope that this marriage will bring the both of you happiness." This time when Frank smiled, it was genuine and the look in his eyes was hopeful.

It was almost too hopeful for Sam's liking. There was something that Frank was hiding; it was as if he wanted them to be happy to atone from something or maybe he was looking too much into it. "Thank you," Rachel said, bringing Sam back from his thoughts.

"Now I don't want to be too much of a bother. I'll let the both of you eat in peace." Frank nodded toward the food that came when he had been talking with Sam. "How about you two come over for dinner one of these days? I know my mother would love to see you," he said, referring to Cassandra.

Sam glanced down at Rachel to see her lightly biting her lower lip and knew that she was hesitant about the idea. He couldn't blame her. Something happened that made her uncomfortable to be around the man. "We'll see. If the day you chose does not interrupt with our plans—then I see no point in not to." He ignored the confused look Rachel directed his way. "So do you have a precise day?"

"Hmmm…I'm thinking sometime next week. I would suggest this week, but I have many things to get done. If everything goes as planned, I'll have my schedule open for next week."

"I understand, just give me a call then."

"Of course." Frank shook hands with Sam. "May the both of you enjoy the rest of the day." He turned to Rachel and nodded at her before walking away from them.

Neither of them said anything as they watched him walk away. "You should relax." Sam placed his hand behind Rachel's neck and moved his fingers lightly massaging, and in a matter of moments he felt her tense body relax.

Rachel couldn't help closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his hand moving on her neck. She sighed, melting into his warmth as her forehead rested against his chest. "You shouldn't baby me so much."

"Why not?" Sam asked, looking down at her and smiling slightly when he notice her hands resting on his waist—as if anchoring herself to him for support.

"It's bad…" she purred into his chest.

Sam tried to ignore the way his body stirred when she used that tone. "How so?"

"Because then I will forget myself and rely on you."

"That doesn't sound bad. I wouldn't mind."

"But it is…and I would." Rachel forced herself to pull away from him and his touch. "We should eat before the food gets cold."

* * *

><p>On the drive back to his place Sam put music on to cover the silence between Rachel and him. Elvis Presley's "Love Me Tender" began to play.<p>

_**Love me tender,**__**  
><strong>__**Love me sweet,**__**  
><strong>__**Never let me go.**__**  
><strong>__**You have made my life complete,**__**  
><strong>__**And I love you so**_

At that moment, Sam's hand itched to change it. It's not that he didn't like Elvis; in fact, he did and admired the man for the music he made. His mother practically raised him listening to Elvis and this song had sentimental value—considering that it was the song his parents danced to at their wedding. But at the moment, considering how things were between Rachel and him, he really didn't want to listen to a romantic song.

_**Love me tender,**__**  
><strong>__**Love me true,**__**  
><strong>__**All my dreams fulfilled.**__**  
><strong>__**For my darlin' I love you,**__**  
><strong>__**And I always will.**_

Just as he was about to change it, Sam heard Rachel's voice joining along with Elvis. He risked a glance to see Rachel looking forward with a gentle look in her eyes as she sang.

_**Love me tender,**__**  
><strong>__**Love me long,**__**  
><strong>__**Take me to your heart.**__**  
><strong>__**For it's there that I belong,**__**  
><strong>__**And we'll never part**_.

Sam felt his heart speed up slightly at the sound of her voice and, just like that, the tension between them dissolved into something that calmed and soothed.

_**Love me tender,**__**  
><strong>__**Love me true,**__**  
><strong>__**All my dreams fulfilled.**__**  
><strong>__**For my darlin' I love you,**__**  
><strong>__**And I always will**_.

Hearing Rachel sing made him want to join. He risked another glance at Rachel to her smiling. Sam took one hand off the wheel and placed it over Rachel's. He felt her jump slightly, but then calm when he intertwined them.

_**Love me tender,**__**  
><strong>__**Love me dear,**__**  
><strong>__**Tell me you are mine.**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be yours through all the years,**__**  
><strong>__**Till the end of time**_

Rachel looked at Sam, surprised the moment he began to sing and struggled not to blush when she caught him glancing at her. This was going to be harder than she thought. He was making it difficult for her to keep her guard up around him and even more so when she was trying to be distant with him. She looked down at their intertwined hands, which only proved how much she was letting herself go. She should pull her hand away, but didn't want to.

_**Love me tender,**__**  
><strong>__**Love me true,**__**  
><strong>__**All my dreams fulfill.**__**  
><strong>__**For my darlin' I love you,**__**  
><strong>__**And I always will.**_

It was barely going to be a day and she was already finding herself growing fond of him. She couldn't imagine how much she would grow attached to him if she stayed with him for a week. The worst thing was she knew she couldn't get attached, but even so she couldn't pull her hand away. Would it be selfish if she let herself indulge this little time she had with him? Maybe when they parted ways, they could be civil with each other in the end.

"So I take it that you like Elvis Presley?" Sam asked when the song ended and Frank Sinatra singing "As Time Goes By" began playing.

"I grew up listening to him because of my dads." Rachel looked at him curious. "You?"

"Me, too," Sam chuckled, glancing at her. "My mom loved playing this song, and she still does, but not as frequently like she used to before my dad died. It was their song."

"I'm sorry for you loss." Rachel knew the pain of losing a father and she was somewhat comforted by the thought that the both of them could relate.

"Don't be, I no longer am."

"Because you can look back at your memories with him and no longer feel the pain?"

"Precisely." At a stop sign, Sam looked at Rachel to see her smiling at him in understanding and knew that she knew that the pain had been replaced with slight wistfulness and contentment.

* * *

><p>Sam unlocked the door to the house and let Rachel walk in first—only to be greeted by the sight of Mike.<p>

"So there you are," Mike grinned at them. "I was just about to call you."

"Should I be worried about how you got in?"

"One of the maids let me in."

"Remind me," Sam turned to Rachel ignoring Mike, "to tell the maids not to let him in when I'm not here."

"Hey!" Mike protested. "I'm right here. I can hear you."

"Your point is?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're an ass."

Rachel looked at Mike in disbelief as he smiled at Sam like he hadn't just insulted him.

"Tell me something I don't know," Sam brushed him off.

Mike chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm glad to see you in a happy mood. Makes me wonder why."

"Drop it," Sam growled warningly as Mike turned to look at Rachel—waiting for her to tell him.

"I heard the both of you were getting interrogated by the elders of Shadow Falls."

"Who told you?" Rachel asked him curiously.

"Puck."

Sam sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"So what was their verdict?"

"You make it sound as if they are all powerful."

Mike gasped. "Sam, you know as well as I do that if they like you—no one in Shadow Falls will try to start shit with you."

"Mike, language."

"I mean no one wants to provoke their wrath."

Rachel nodded understandingly. She wouldn't want to either after meeting them. Although, they were very sweet ladies once everything got settled. "I believe they accepted us. They let us go."

"Hmmm…I guess you're off the hook, then." Mike looked at Sam. "Everything ended up being finished earlier than I thought. It's all settled."

Sam nodded, knowing what he meant. "Thank you, Mike." He walked passed him.

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Sam said over his shoulder. "You can see yourself out."

Mike and Rachel watched silently as he climbed up the stairs. "Sorry about that," Rachel mumbled, kind of embarrassed that Sam would dismiss his friend like that.

"Don't be," Mike smiled. "That's just the way he is and that's how he shows that he trusts me." When Rachel looked at him confused, Mike elaborated. "If Sam didn't trust me, he would have personally walked me to the front door and made sure I left his house. He tends to do that with people he doesn't like or finds suspicious."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, but sometimes I tend to stay longer and watch cable in his living room. He doesn't mind. I think he got used to it after I did it the first couple of times and even gave me free reign of the kitchen."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't be surprised if I walk into the living room or kitchen and see you there?"

"Yep."

Rachel chuckled and could see why Sam was friends with Mike. "Mike, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"Well, it all depends if it's within means."

"Do you know anyone that polishes rings?"

"Yeah, I know a couple of people. Why?" Mike asked, looking at her curiously.

"I found this ring in the backyard, but it's really dirty—like it's been out there for a very long time." Rachel pulled out the ring from her pocket. "Do you think you can get it cleaned?"

"Sure." Mike held his hand out for the ring.

Rachel placed the ring on his palm. "I owe you one for this."

"That's nonsense, you're my boss's wife." Mike took a close look at the ring and saw what Rachel meant. The ring had been weathered down.

"But still, if you need anything one day, just tell me."

"All right then, I'll keep that in mind," Mike winked at her. "I should be able to bring it back within less than a week. Is that fine?"

"Yes it should be."

"Okay, then it's settled. Take care of Sam for me. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Mike said as he walked toward the door.

Rachel grinned at him. "I'll try."

"I know you will. He'll definitely listen to you," Mike waved at her before closing the door.

Rachel stood there for a moment, wondering what he meant about Sam listening to her before shaking her head and remembering why she was there in the first place. _"I have to find that portrait."_

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for looking this chapter over.

AN 2: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm kind of worried that I'm rushing Sam and Rachel's relationship, but then I remembered in The Proposal that main characters fell in love in like two to three days, but then again they already had history together. The song Rachel and Sam were singing was Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley. I just absolutely love his music *sigh* I couldn't resist adding it especially since I was listening to it, while writing this chapter. I would also like to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and that you may enjoy it to the fullest! =D And maybe you can be kind enough to leave a review telling me what you think. It would mean the world to me if you did. (^_^)

AN 3: I would like to thank The Wonderful Mistique, Brooke6404, Ceud mile failte, GleeRachelberry, anonymous, Samchel4ever, GleeObsessedHoran, samasbananas, Keating's Disciple, SQUEE, Missechacexxwooder, alexceasar, .Metaphors, Lizzy and Selivia for reviewing. You guys are amazing! If I could I would hug each and everyone one of you for being kind and leaving a review. They make my day brighter. =)

AN 4: I have decided that the main theme song for this fic is Secrets by OneRepublic or at least that's the song that would be playing if this fic ever had a trailer. I don't know why, but when I heard the song playing in my nano I thought about this fic. =D If you haven't heard it I recommend that you should hear it. It's really good.

AN 5: I have updated Once More and Dancing Across Time. If you haven't checked them out please do so and if you can please leave a review telling me what you think. You know I love hearing from you. =)


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I know I planned to update Dancing Across Time before returning to Lies, but at the moment I'm not feeling up to par. This fic actually makes me feel a lot better when I write it, so I hope you enjoy this early update.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks once he entered the living room and narrowed his eyes on the man sitting on his couch as he channel surfed through his TV. It wasn't so much at what he was doing that ticked Sam off but at the fact that he had been trying to get in contact with said man for the past six days and seemed to not know how to answer his damn cell phone.

"Hey, boss man," Mike greeted with a small wave grinning. "Miss me?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam shoved Mike's feet off his coffee table, dumping them on the floor unceremoniously.

"Here and there you know, running errands for you if you have forgotten."

"No I haven't," Sam sighed as he took a seat on the couch next to Mike a few feet from him. "But that shouldn't stop you from answering your cell phone."

"Yeah that's because you call me around two in the morning and these last couple of days—I've been dead tired."

"What about the times when I called you in the afternoon?"

"I was driving and before you mention the Bluetooth four days ago I accidently stepped on it when I was getting out my car."

Sam didn't even want to ask how Mike could be so careless since he had already gotten used to random things happening to him. At times he worried that one day Mike would get hurt and coincidentally lose his cell, which would make it harder for anyone to get in contact with him or know what happened to him. "Did you call Rachel's bosses?"

"Yep, although she had called in sick four days ago," Mike chuckled. "I told them that at the moment she is working for Evans Corp. on a project and that the CEO requested she be present. If they wish to get in contact with her, they will have to call you and they should be wise to reserve her place on the work force, and not fire her."

"Good. What about the matter concerning Dustin?" Sam asked, frowning at the TV when Mike stopped on _No Rest for the Wicked_. "You'd better change that. It's bad enough I have to hear Mrs. Hudson and the others talk about it whenever I meet up with them."

"It's a pretty decent show filled with deception, seduction and true love," Mike grinned. "You should really watch it and maybe take some pointers from Ben."

"You really watch it?" Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"It helps time pass by and today is a whole marathon rerunning season two—leading the big season finale…so they say."

"Maybe _I'll_ consider it once you answer my question."

Mike sighed. "I got a lead on him in California living in the Bel Air residential community in LA. I sent someone to scout his home over there but it was empty. All his belongings were still there, as if he only gone out and would return, but he didn't. We hacked his accounts and saw that he booked a flight to New York but that's about it. He hasn't accessed his accounts since that flight, so he must be paying with cash or someone whacked him."

Sam shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense. Who would want him dead? And if he is using money in such a way is because he doesn't want to be tracked down, so that leads to him trying to run."

"Let's say he is running." Mike glanced at Sam. "Now the question is: who or what is he running from?"

Sam remained silent as he reflected Mike's words. This only reinforced his belief that Dustin Goolsby had been involved with something but this still didn't given enough evidence to connect the man to his father's death. Maybe it was about time he called up Mary Evans—his mother—and talk over his suspicions with her. Maybe she knew where he could be. After all, Dustin used to be a really close family friend before he retired and the thought that something may have happened to the man he considered an uncle—filled him with dread.

"Sam, there's a possibility that he's de—"

"Don't say it." Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "He can't be…I would know if he was…"

"Not unless his body was thrown in the water," Mike said, not bothering to sugar coat what could have happened.

"What are you doing here, Mike?" Sam growled. "You could have told me all of this through the phone."

"That's true but I came to drop something off for Mrs. Evans." Seeing Sam's glare Mike bit back a smile. "Rachel asked me to get a certain ring she found polished."

"Ring?" Sam looked at him confused.

"Didn't she tell you?"

"No…wait, she did mention she thought she saw a ring in the backyard." Sam looked at Mike suspiciously. "You didn't plant a ring there, did you?"

"No," Mike snorted. "I didn't know of your half-assed story about her throwing her wedding band out the window in a fit of anger until the day I came to drop off the wedding bands."

"Then whose is it?"

"I have no idea but when Rachel handed it to me, it did appear old. I didn't know how old it was until I took it to get cleaned up nicely." Mike took the ring out his pocket and held it out to Sam. "It's about twenty-nine years old. Look at the inscription it has inside it."

Sam grabbed the band and peered inside to see "To my beloved S." engraved. "Who does S stand for?"

Mike shrugged. "I honestly have no clue but when I saw the S—I thought about you," He winked at Sam.

Without warning, Sam smacked him upside the head. "I sometimes worry about you."

"You know I'm straight. I have a new girl almost every three months."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "I hope you know that doesn't help your cause."

"I just haven't found the right girl," Mike glared at him.

"Then how about you join Rachel and I tonight at the town center for dinner."

"Nah, I can eat here and I don't want to be the third wheel."

"Trust me, I wouldn't invite you if I didn't plan to introduce you to someone."

"Is it a girl?"

"What do you think?"

"Okay, I'm in," Mike said excited. "Talking about Rachel, where is she?" He knew the instant Sam's hands curled into fists and clenched his jaw it was the wrong question to ask.

"She's out with Puck." Sam growled the Sheriff's name. "Ever since she coincidentally remembered that Puck was her childhood friend, they have been hanging out for most of the days."

"In other words: you're pissed because she's not spending enough quality time with you."

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked curiously as she looked around the busy café.<p>

"There's someone who I want you to meet," Puck grinned. "But don't be easily intimated by her. She's really sweet deep, deep, deep inside. You just have to really dig in to find it."

"And from the goofy smile on your face, I can see that you found that spot," Rachel smiled at him, amused.

"Oh, yes I did." Puck groaned looking over her shoulder.

Rachel followed his gaze to see a Latina with dark hair and glaring dark brown eyes walking toward them with an extra sway in her hips.

"Who's this?" Santana gave Rachel a once over, while Rachel simply raised an eyebrow at her—not bothering to acknowledge her attitude with a response.

"Santana, this is my childhood friend Rachel Berry." Puck looked toward Rachel amused. "Rachel, this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez."

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel forced a smile.

"Likewise." Santana scowled at her.

"Women, listen." Puck looked between Rachel and Santana. "You two are very important to me, so it will mean a lot to me if you could get along."

"What makes you think that your feelings are important to us?" Rachel taunted, causing Santana to grin.

"I'll have to give you props for that."

Puck watched in shock as both women high-fived each other before Santana took a seat on the last available chair. "You two are cold hearted."

"That's not it, babe," Santana smiled at him. "You know we love you in our own way—even if we don't show it." She winked at Rachel. "Isn't that right?"

"Of course," Rachel grinned.

"Puck, where the hell have you been keeping this girl?"

"I barely met up with her again. She was MIA for the past twenty-one years."

"How interesting." Santana looked at Rachel before glancing down at her hand and seeing her wedding band. "So, who's the lucky man?"

"You won't believe it," Puck chuckled. "I'm surprised that Sandra hasn't told you the news?"

"What news?" Santana looked at her boyfriend curiously. "That Sam Evans is married?"

"That's part of it but do you know to whom?"

"No." Santana watched Puck glance at Rachel before looking back at her. "No way!" Santana looked at Rachel grinning to see her blushing. "You snagged that fine piece-of-ass Evans!"

"Santana," Puck growled, not liking the fact that she was using the nickname most of the single population of females in Shadow Falls had dubbed Sam with.

"Oh, please, Puck," Santana sighed. "No wonder none of the women had been able to bed him since he arrived. So, Rachel, how about spilling the details?"

"What details?" Rachel asked, regretting the question when she saw Santana's eyes glow with mischief.

"Is he a sex god like most girls think he is in bed?" Santana leaned toward her. "Now don't be shy."

"I-I-I…" Rachel stopped herself from answering by chugging her soda down.

"Santana, leave the woman alone."

"But I want to know," Santana purred.

"I swear, woman, don't make me tie you to the bed tonight and spank you."

"Ohhh, I like it when you talk dirty to me."

Rachel choked on her soda, causing Puck and Santana to burst out laughing. She looked at them warily to see them exchange a brief kiss.

"We got her, babe."

"Yes, we did."

"I'm so not going out with you two together again."

"You don't mean that."

"Pssh, you know you love us."

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours Later<strong>

Rachel unlocked the front door to Sam's house and walked in only to be greeted by the sound of an arguing couple.

"_How could you do this to me?" A man yelled enraged._

"_I didn't mean to! I didn't plan for this!" A woman cried._

She walked further into the house, curiously following the voices.

"_You didn't plan to fall in love with another man! And yet all this time I thought you loved me!"_

"_You put that in your own head! I never told you that I loved you in that sort of way! I care for you deeply and I never wanted to hurt you!"_

_The man chuckled dryly. "I'm finding that really hard to believe right now."_

"_Edward, wait!"_

"_No! Stay where you are, Annie! Don't follow me," He growled. "I can't stand to look at you."_

Rachel walked into the living room to see Sam and Mike engrossed in watching _No Rest for the Wicked._

"I heard that they separated," Mike said to Sam, his eyes unwavering from the TV. "But I didn't know why."

"Damn, no matter what, I still think she played him," Sam sighed, shaking his head mournfully. "She could have told him since day one she did not feel the same way toward him."

"Preach," Mike nodded.

"I wouldn't want to be in Edward's shoes."

"I don't blame you, not to mention he goes down a spiral of depression."

"If I'm ever going down that road, I give you permission to snap me back to reality."

Rachel smiled at the sight before her. It's not every day that she stumbles into the living room to see two grown men watching a soap opera. "So are you two enjoying the show?" Rachel couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster and her stomach flutter when Sam looked at her before blinking twice as if not believing she was there and then came the slow smile that graced his lips whenever he saw her after coming back from meeting with Puck. But, just like every other time, the smile turned into a frown—causing the fluttering in her stomach to instantly stop and her heart slowed to a painful pace when he looked away. The awkward silence that filled room was broken by Mike.

"Rachel!" He stood up from his seat and walked toward her before pulling her into his arms without warning, and hugging her in greeting.

Rachel came out of her surprise and wrapped her arms around Mike—hugging him back weakly.

Sam glanced at their interaction, trying to ignore the fact that it irked him seeing Mike hug Rachel when it should be him. So instead he glanced at his watching, seeing that it was passed six and they had to be at the town center at seven thirty. "I'm going to take a shower before we head out, so I suggest the both of you get ready," he said, standing up before walking passed them—not sparing either of them a glance.

"Talk about acting like a child," Mike whispered to Rachel—amused—as they watched Sam walk up the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Rachel asked, looking at Mike to see him smiling at her.

"You should ask him. It's not my place to tell," he winked at her. "But I did do what you asked me to." Mike pulled out the ring and handed it to Rachel. "I found some interesting facts on it."

"Like what?' Rachel asked curiously, looking at how beautiful the band truly was.

"Other than there being an inscription inside, the band it's about twenty-nine years old."

"Twenty-nine," Rachel whispered, awed as she peered inside to see "To my beloved S." engraved. "Who is S?"

"I have no idea," Mike grinned. "Maybe if you look around this place, you just might find the answers you're looking for."

Rachel gulped a bit nervously when she met Mike calculating gaze. It was almost as if he knew that she was looking for the portrait but that couldn't be right. No one knew about it. "Maybe…"

"Anyway, you should be getting ready. We don't want Sam to be rushing us," Mike smiled at her gently before walking up the stairs. "I have to see what clothing Sam bought for me."

Rachel chuckled, watching him climb two steps at a time before she pocketed the ring and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Rachel was struggling with the back zipper of her strapless red cocktail dress. She stomped her foot angrily as she held the top part of her dress to keep it from falling. Rachel was too busy cursing at the zipper and maneuvering her hands to try and zip it up to hear the water stop in the bathroom or the door opening.<p>

"Do you need help?"

Rachel almost jumped up in fright but instead ended up turning around to be greeted by the sight of Sam dressed in only a pair of black slacks. His chest was bare and had a small towel over his head as he dried his hair. Rachel had to remind herself to breathe as her eyes slowly trailed down his muscular chest and admired the way his muscles flexed as his hands moved before he stopped drying his hair and let the towel slide down his neck to hang there.

When she didn't respond, Sam took the initiative to walk toward her and bit back a smirk when he saw her eyes going slightly wide as she took a step back further inside the closet.

"What are you do—"

"Turn around."

"Wh—" She stopped in the midst of asking her question when she felt Sam's hands on her waist.

"Turn around or I will turn you." He whispered to her huskily holding her gaze.

Rachel felt a blush blooming on her cheeks and quickly turned around so he couldn't see but the slight smirk on his lips proved that she had been to slow. She tried not to concentrate on the warmth of his hands or when he exhaled, she could feel his breath on her shoulder—causing a delicious shiver to go down her spine. She felt his thumb slowly brush the skin on her back as he pulled up the zipper. Rachel tried to reign in the rapid beating of her heart but was failing miserably. "You know, you shouldn't be so worried." He gently rubbed her shoulders before sliding his hands gently down her back, rubbing small circles with his thumbs as he went—causing Rachel to relax under his touch. "If anything, I should be the one worried." He let his hands rest on her waist. "You were practically undressing me with your eyes," he whispered into her ear.

Rachel felt the blush on her cheeks worsen. "No I wasn't!" She pulled away from him as she turned around to face him. "You caught me by surprise."

Now it was Sam's turn to be caught off guard, as he finally was able to take a good look at what she was wearing standing before him with her hands on her hips. She was dressed in a stunning embellished strapless red cocktail dress with a sweetheart top that cupped her chest nicely and a ruched bodice. The dress stuck to her like a second skin and ended at mid thigh. Sam felt his throat go dry and his heart pound rapidly as his body began to heat up considerably; stirring certain areas that had him shifting uncomfortably and trying to think of unpleasant scenarios to calm himself. He cleared his throat. "Don't you have another dress?" He didn't need other men looking at her, at least not tonight when she had been spending more time with Puck than him.

"I thought this dress looks nice on me," Rachel frowned, looking down at the dress. "Don't you?"

"It looks perfect," Sam said, turning from her before walking toward his side of the closet. "Too damn perfect." He whispered the last part to himself, as he yanked a red long sleeve button down shirt from a hanger.

Rachel watched silently as he shoved his arms through the sleeves and walked out the closet without buttoning it.

"We'll be leaving in about ten minutes," Sam said from the room.

"Okay." Rachel walked out the closet and looked him concerned as he glared while tying his shoelaces. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam growled. "Are you going to do your make up?"

"I only applied a bit of lip gloss." Rachel watched him hesitantly as he searched her face.

"Good, you look beautiful without any."

Rachel looked him over to see if he was being sarcastic but saw that he was being sincere. "Thank you," she said while slipping on a pair of high heels she had taken out the closet earlier.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked as he opened the door that lead to the hallway.

"Sure, but, Sam, I was wondering if you had a chain or maybe a necklace I can use?"

"I do but it's a chain necklace for men. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Rachel said, smiling as Sam walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer—pulling out a silver chain necklace.

"Be careful with it. It has sentimental value," Sam smiled gently at her, as he handed it over.

"I'll be sure to give it back. I promise." Rachel walked over to her, opening a drawer, pulled out the band before opening the chain and slipping the ring on it. She clasped it shut before slipping it over her head and letting the silver chain rest on her neck as she pulled her hair from under it—causing the band to rest on the valley between her breasts. "I'm ready now," she said, turning to face Sam smiling but her smile was short lived when she noticed that his shirt was still open. "Aren't you going to button that up?"

Sam glanced down at his shirt, forgetting that he left it unbuttoned. "I think it looks perfect like that, don't you?"

"No," Rachel growled, as she walked toward him and began to button his shirt.

Sam looked at her, amused, as he leaned against the door and let her angrily button his shirt. "Why not?"

"It's not appropriate." She hissed at him as she buttoned the top button. When Sam reached to unbutton that one she snapped. "Unbutton that button and you will be sleeping on the couch for the night."

"Sweetheart, you can't be serious. You know I leave the first three unbuttoned."

"Not tonight."

"Well, how about you change that dress and then I'll keep them buttoned."

"It's already late."

"Then I guess we are done with this discussion." Sam led her out the room, closing the door behind them before unbuttoning the first three buttons as he strode passed her. "Babe, I'll have you desiring me so much by the end of the night that you will want to join me on the couch tonight." He promised with a wink.

* * *

><p>Mike watched amused as he glanced between Sam, who was hiding a smile as he drove, and Rachel who seemed to be glaring out the window. "So, Sam, this woman you're going to introduce me to, is she attractive?"<p>

"She is," Sam answered without hesitation, ignoring the glare Rachel directed his way.

"More than Rachel?"

"Now you're pushing it too far," Sam winked at Rachel. "My woman is far more beautiful than all the others."

Mike snorted. "I hope you know you're being biased."

"No, I'm just saying the truth."

"Denial," Mike coughed into his hand.

"Well, you can be the judge of her looks in just a few moments," Sam said as he pulled into a parking space.

Mike unbuckled himself, taking his time, letting Sam have the chance to get out the car and open the door for Rachel. He flashed a knowing smirk at Sam before he let his boss lead the way to the restaurant they would be meeting the others.

Sam opened the door, letting Rachel walk in first—followed by Mike. Music played in the background as what appeared to be more than half the town crowded the inside. "Sam!" A blonde woman in her late twenties with azure eyes, came running toward Sam and threw her arms around him—engulfing him in a hug. "I'm so glad you made it." She smiled at him gently, as she pulled away before looking at Rachel. "And this must be your lovely wife. Grandma has told me so much about her and she is a doll."

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world." Sam smiled at her affectionately before looking at Rachel and Mike. "This is Brittany Pierce—granddaughter of Mrs. Amelia Pierce." He glanced back at Brittany. "As you already know, this is my wife Rachel Evans and one of my closest friends—Mike Chang."

Brittany gave Mike a once over. "I believe he will be a splendid match for Tina."

"I was thinking the same thing," Sam grinned at her.

"Rachel!" Santana ran through the crowd and pulled Rachel into a hug. "I'm so glad to see that you made it."

"I told you I would," Rachel chuckled.

Santana looked toward Mike, smirking. "Who do we have here?"

"This is Mike—one of Sam's closest friends." Rachel motioned toward Santana. "Mike, this is Santana Lopez."

"It's nice to meet you," Mike greeted Santana with a friendly smile.

"Likewise," Santana winked at him before looking back at the crowd. "Tina! Get over here!" She waved for an Asian woman in her late twenties with black hair and mocha eyes—who appeared to be trying to help Puck escape from the clutches of the elders. They watched as she excused herself, leaving a slightly glaring Puck behind as she made her way toward them.

"Hi, everyone," Tina greeted with a smile before glancing at Mike shyly and quickly looking away.

Sam and Brittany exchanged knowing looks, while Santana bit back a smirk. Rachel was looking between both Asians, already noticing the spark between them—with Tina trying not to look at Mike and Mike not bothering to be discreet with the manner in which he watched Tina.

"Tina, I would like you to meet my friend Mike Chang," Sam said, breaking the silence that was beginning to form within the group. "Mike, this is Tina Cohen— granddaughter of Mrs. Beatrix Cohen."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Mike with Tina and Mrs. Cohen?" Rachel asked worriedly, before glancing down a few tables to her right to see Mike charming Tina and Mrs. Cohen. "…Never mind, I think he has them wrapped around his finger."<p>

"Not really." Sam looked at Rachel—amused. "Tina is the one who has Mike wrapped around her finger. If he wasn't interested in her, he wouldn't be as engaging as he is now."

"That does make sense," Rachel said before take a bite of her salad.

"Do you mind if an old lady joins you?" Mrs. Pierce asked, smiling sweetly at them.

"Of course not," Rachel said quickly just as Sam stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

"You're always welcome with us," Sam smiled at her gently, as he helped her take a seat—making sure she was comfortable.

"I'm very sorry for intruding it's just that all the women have their granddaughters and their dates, while Mrs. Hudson is eating with her son and I'd just rather avoid being there because things get awkward at times." Mrs. Pierce let out a small gasp. "Oh my, I shouldn't have said that. Please ignore the last part."

"If that's your wish," Sam said, amused.

"Aren't you gentleman?" Mrs. Pierce let out a small chuckle before looking to Rachel. "Keep a tight leash on him. It's the calm ones that are the sneakiest."

"Amelia, do I even want to know what you are implying?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not at all. It's a woman thing," Mrs. Pierce winked at Rachel, causing her to chuckle.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Pierce, I'll keep a close eye on him."

"Most definitely. You should see her at home. She simply can't keep her hands off me."

"Excuse me." Rachel fought back a blush as Mrs. Pierce looked at her with a knowing look.

Before any of them could further comment, Brittany walked up to them. "Grandma, here you are. I have been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Mrs. Pierce patted her granddaughter's hand. "I came to join Mr. and Mrs. Evans. They are a very entertaining couple. You should join us."

"May I?" Brittany asked, looking between the couple.

"Do you really have to ask?" Sam answered, grinning.

"I guess not but it's always polite." Brittany gave him a cheeky smile before taking a seat next to her grandmother. "So, Rachel, I've noticed you have been spending time with Puck this week. I hope he's not causing too much trouble for you."

"Not at all," Rachel smiled at the blonde. "He's very entertaining and we had a lot of catching up to do. He even introduced me to his girlfriend Santana this afternoon. Those two are really…"

"Something else." Brittany finished for her, laughing.

"Exactly. They are very unique in their own way."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Mrs. Pierce shook her head—amused. "I'm just waiting for that boy to get down on one knee and propose to her. He's long overdue."

"Grandmother, they have only been dating for three years."

"That's a long enough time to get to know each other, Brittany."

"That's just the way they are, Grandma."

"I guess but I would like to see one more wedding before I die."

Brittany gasped, as if her grandmother had just spoken blasphemy and Rachel looked at Sam—worried about Brittany's reaction. Sam stopped eating and cleared his throat. "Mrs. Pierce, you are still young to be saying that. I say you have at least five more years—maybe ten—but that's pushing it."

Mrs. Pierce burst out laughing. "Finally someone who understands me."

"Sam, don't be encouraging her," Brittany lightly scolded.

"Oh shush, dear, it's all right."

"There's also the fact that I might leave this world before you do," Sam winked at Mrs. Pierce, drawing out a smile from her.

"Of course, for we are but mere mortals."

"You still shouldn't take about it so lightly," Rachel glared at Sam.

Sam met her glare with a calm gaze. "It's something we should accept. I don't see the point as to why so many think of it as taboo to speak of it. Since the moment we are born, the only thing that is ever guarantee to us is death."

"I know that but maybe people don't like talking about it because of the pain it comes with it."

"And that is more the reason I believe people should talk about it; so when the time comes to grieve, they won't drown in it. It's life, Rachel, whether we like it or not, or think it's unfair. You and I both had to learn that the hard way."

Rachel clenched her hands into fists as her eyes burned with tears at the thought of her dad. She had thrown herself into school shortly after her dad Hiram died, burying herself in it, and not giving herself the time to mourn for him. A part of her had been in denial and even when she accepted it, she did not let herself mourn. Instead, she threw herself into work to pay off her dads' debt. Only to later find out that her daddy had been diagnosed with cancer. It took her a long time to come into terms and be able to think about her dad without fighting back a breakdown. But there were still times when she couldn't help but to cry. Now sitting before is a man she was slowly beginning to know and develop deep feelings for was certainly one of those times. "I know," she whispered, willing her voice not to crack as she glared at the table—trying to ignore their gaze.

Brittany and Mrs. Pierce glanced between the married couple, knowing they were intruding on a private moment but were afraid to move—not wanting to break it.

"Say When" began to play through the speakers. Sam stood up from his seat and wordlessly offered Rachel his hand, waiting patiently for her to take it.

_**I see you there, don't know where you come from**_

_**Unaware the stare from someone**_

_**Don't appear to care that I saw ya. And I want you.**_

Rachel blinked back tears as she looked at Sam's hand—confused—before looking up and meeting his gaze. The confusion that plagued her mind melted away as her hand reached for his hesitantly until a reassuring smile graced his lips encouraging her to grasp it. The moment their hands touched, Sam helped Rachel stand from her chair, before leading her to the dance floor and ignoring the looks everyone was giving them.

_**What's your name**_

'_**Cause I have to know it**_

_**You let me in and begin to show it**_

_**We're terrified 'cause we're heading straight for it, might get it.**_

Rachel tried not to stiffen as Sam placed his right hand on her lower back, pulling her close to him, as he held her right hand in his left. "Relax." Sam whispered into her ear as he began to lead her into a slow waltz. "Breathe."

_**You're in the song playing on the background**_

_**All alone but you're turning up now**_

_**And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you**_

"I'm sorry for not dropping the subject," Sam said to her, feeling guilty as he remembered the tears that had glistened in her eyes. "My intentions were not to hurt you."

"I know." Rachel pressed her head against his shoulder—not able to meet his gaze. She didn't know what possessed her to ask the question but maybe the talk about death made her realize something she had been afraid of, and was trying to push it away. "If I were to die, would you simply accept it?" She could only think of a handful of people—including her daddy Leroy—that would mourn if she were to pass away and while being held in his arms, she wondered if he could be added to that list.

_**Turn around and you're walking toward me**_

_**I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly**_

_**Say the word and I will be your man, your man**_

"I would accept it." Rachel felt Sam's hand move until his arm was wrapped around her waist—pulling her closer to him. "…But I can honestly say that I wouldn't know what to do." She looked at him surprised, not knowing what to say. "I think…I would be lost if you were gone."

_**Say when**_

_**And my own two hands will comfort you**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

Once again, Rachel found herself fighting back tears. "You're such an idiot," she whispered. Her heart was elated at his words but did that also mean he would be lost once she decides to leave him after finding the portrait? The hand she had placed on his shoulder, curled into a fist, not the idea of him being lost had made her feel ill.

_**Say when**_

_**And my own two arms will carry you**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

"Is that right?" Sam asked, amused. "How am I an idiot?"

"How can you rely so much on my existence?"

"How can I not? I did choose you as my wife and you agreed by choosing me in return." Sam looked down at her. _"Even if it's all a lie, you chose to continue playing this role with me." _

_**Come close and then even closer**_

_**We bring it in but we go no further**_

_**We're separate.**_

"It's times like these, I wish I remembered everything," Rachel whispered, snuggling more into his embrace. _"It's times like these, I wish this was reality."_

"Me too, Rach." Sam pressed a kiss lightly against her temple.

_**Two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer**_

_**Late on if it turns to chaos, hurricane coming all around us**_

_**See the crack, pull it back from the window, you stay low**_

"Who knows, maybe I'll be able to make you remember."

Rachel pulled away slightly and met his gaze—completely surprised. She didn't know if that was his way of telling her he was going to convince her to stay with him or if she was looking too much into what he was saying.

_**Say when**_

_**And my own two hands will comfort you**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

"You don't think I can?"

"I…I…don't know what to say."

_**Say when**_

_**And my own two arms will carry you**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

"Sometimes, saying nothing at all is better than saying something."

"Is that right?"

"It is because unless I receive a definite no from you then I still have a chance."

_**Maybe God can be on both sides**_

_**Of the gun never understood why**_

_**Some of us never get it so good, so good**_

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, amused. "Well, don't I have a cocky husband?"

"You know you love me this way," he whispered, before brushing his lips against hers.

_**Some of this was here before us**_

_**All of this will go after us**_

_**Never stops until we give in, give in**_

"Sam," Rachel warned, not taking her eyes off his lips.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"We are in public."

"So…"

_**Say when**_

_**And my own two hands will comfort you**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

"I thought we agreed to no PDA."

"When did we agree to that?"

"I think it's an excellent rule to follow."

"Which was broken before you even thought of it when we kissed in front of Mrs. Pierce and the other elders."

_**Say when**_

_**And my own two arms will carry you**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

"Sam," Rachel whimpered. "Don't." Her hand curled into his hair and tried tugging as he trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder but her resolve was weakening.

_**Say when**_

_**And my own two hands will comfort you**_

_**Tonight, tonight**_

Just as the song was ending, Sam stopped trailing kisses down her neck and instead captures her lips against his—taking her by surprise. Rachel's first reaction as she gasped into the kiss was to push him away and put some distance between them but the moment his tongue exquisitely stroked hers, she had to concentrate on not letting her knees give out from under her. To make matters worse, he pressed her body flushed against his; causing liquid fire to curse through her veins, making every cell in her body come to life and aware of only him. Rachel knew it wasn't right to be kissing him in like this in public or letting herself get caught up in such a moment with him but her treacherous hands, that should have been pushing him away, had fisted his shirt and were pulling him impossibly closer to her.

Sam only broke the kiss when the need to breathe became a necessity. A smirked curved on his lips when he noticed the way Rachel clung to him and her flushed expression. "And you were saying…"

Rachel playfully smacked his arm before stepping away from him and pretended to fix her dress as she looked around to see that other couples had joined them and that their kiss had gone unnoticed. She felt Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back toward him. She looked up to see him glaring. "Is something wrong?" she asked curiously, for was the first time seeing a glimpse of him appearing angry.

"It's nothing." Sam looked at her, smiling.

The way his expressions changed quickly made her almost believe that she had imagined him glaring at something angrily. "If you say so," she said, not wanting to push the subject any further than necessary.

"Do you want to head home?" Sam whispered to her, as he glanced around—already planning their exit.

Rachel tried not to let her imagination wander but when she saw the desire pool in his eyes; her body began to ache for his touch. "Only if you want to." Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the devilish smirk form on his lips before he grasped her hand and began to lead her out the dance floor toward the exit.

Puck, who had asked Santana to dance and joined Sam and Rachel in the dance floor before the other couples had joined in, watched them go. "Was Sam mad-dogging me just a couple moments ago?"

Santana chuckled. "It seems our Sammy Evans does not like you spending so much time with his wife."

AN: I want to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for taking the time to look this over. =)

AN2: I can honestly say that this chapter had turned out far differently from what I had planned, but I think it still came out pretty good. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm also really glad to hear that you don't think I'm moving them too fast. And so the plot thickens along with their relationship ;) The song Sam and Rachel danced to was Say When by The Fray although I didn't use all of the lyrics because I didn't want to drag out the scene too much, but I recommend you listen to the song if you haven't. It's really amazing and I think it fits the EvanBerry relationship in this fic. So with that said, if you can please leave a review telling me what you think. It would mean the world to me. (^_^)

AN 3: I want to thank Brooke6404, Samchel4ever, Keating's Disciple (I know what you mean! It's hard not to fall for him! But beware he can be very sneaky and persuasive when he wants something ;) ), EvanberryFTW, GleeObsessedHoran, Silversky15, Lizzy (I hope you're feeling better & that this chap put a smile on your face =) ), The Wonderful Mistique (they will be showing up and maybe sooner than you think =O ) , two anonymous, GleeRachelberry, samasbananas, Ceud mile failte, lilly, and hholley for reviewing. I know I always say it, but I think that all of you still have to be constantly reminded how freaking amazing each of you are and how your reviews are endless support for me whenever I am in a tough spot and don't ever fail to put a smile on my face or make a bleak day all the more brighter. Once again I thank you! =D

AN 4: I'm thinking I'm all late in finding out this, but did anyone know that Titanic is coming out in Imax 3D this coming April? I was shocked when I saw the trailer. I feel so old cus I remember seeing it when I was really small! But still, watching the trailer reminded me why I loved the movie and all the emotions I felt when I watched it. It truly is a masterpiece *sigh* I don't mean to disappoint any Avatar fans, but I feel that Titanic is still James Cameron best movie he has made with all the drama, action, romance and angst. If you haven't watched the movie I suggest take a day only for yourself, microwave some popcorn and allow yourself to get lost in the world of Titanic.


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: Okay this fic is rated M for a reason, so you already know there will be some adult situations and now this chapter has touched upon it, so if you don't like it you I'm sorry you can try skipping it and going to the end. =)**

Mike opened the door to Sam's study to see him looking out his window as he talked on his cell phone. "So then you haven't seen him?" Mike quietly closed the door behind him, not wanting to disturb Sam. "It's nothing. I was just a bit concerned about him. Will you call me if he contacts you?" Sam turned around and raised an eyebrow when he saw Mike sitting on the chair across from his desk with his feet propped on it. "Don't worry, it's nothing….No don't come over…" Sam sighed before he frowned. "No, Mom…I know…Sorry, Mom."

Mike bit back chuckle, knowing that Mary was probably chewing his ear off with guilt.

Sam, seeing the amusement in his gaze, glared at him. "Don't worry. I'll come to visit you soon…There's a few things we have to discuss…No, I can't right now. I'll make the drive sometime this week." Mike gave him a thumbs up. "I promise, Mom…I love you, too. Bye." Sam hung up before his mom could say anything else and threw his cell phone on the table as he ran a hand through his hair. It's not that he didn't like talking to his mother, he loved the woman to death, but there were times when she dragged the conversation out, and made him feel guilty when he hadn't gone to pay her a visit.

"Mary's giving you a hard time?" Mike asked, smirking at his boss.

"Somewhat." Sam rubbed his temples. "She wants me to go see her soon and if I don't, she will drive over here and I really can't deal with that."

"Especially since you know she's going to blow the lid when she finds out about you being married," Mike winked, grinning.

"Don't remind me," Sam sighed as he took a seat on his chair and leaned back against it.

"So why did you call her?" Mike asked curiously before he narrowed his eyes when he saw Sam slightly tense.

"I called her to see if Dustin had called her."

"Did he?"

"…No," Sam sighed, disappointed. He wanted to see the man once more, now it was about seeing if he was okay instead of knowing what happened years ago. Sam felt like he had failed the man, he should have kept close contact—especially when it was Dustin who had watched over him, his mother and younger sibling after his father had died.

"It's not your fault, Sam," Mike said, cutting into Sam's dark musings. "You were busy with being CEO and he packed up his bags, and left only leaving behind a letter addressed to your mom—which stated for her to tell you he said farewell."

"But that's the thing, Mike." Sam placed his elbows on the table and twined his fingers obscuring his mouth. "I should have known that something was wrong after he did that."

"You were still young…" Mike instantly regretted his words when Sam pierced him with a look filled with anger and knew he overstepped a boundary. "…I understand where you are coming from…but you can't keep blaming yourself for these type of things."

"I know," Sam relented. "But it's hard not to when I know that if I had bothered to act sooner things wouldn't be like this."

"What's done is done, there's no use fretting over it."

"…You have a point."

"I know I do," Mike snorted. "So where's Rachel? Don't tell me she's with Puck again—considering the fact that the both of you left me at the restaurant to take care of some personal business last night."

"I don't know what you mean." Sam cleared his throat. "And don't act like you didn't want to stay with Tina."

"You got me there," Mike chuckled. "I even got a date with her later this week but don't change the subject." He leaned forward. "So did you and Rachel…you know…"

"No, I don't know, Mike."

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"I don't want you to spell it out for me."

"Don't make me, Sam."

"I'm not making you."

"Here it comes…"

"…"

"Did you do the nasty with Rachel?"

This time it was Sam's turn to snort. "Really, Mike?"

"Really, Sam."

"…"

"So I'll take your silence as a yes."

"How about shutting the fuck up?"

"Okay, that was a definite no because if you did you wouldn't be a grouch right now."

"Whatever."

"So where's your darling Rachel, when I need her to get you laid, so you can loosen up?"

"Nice try with that, she's not in Shadow Falls."

"So where is she?"

"She's visiting her daddy Leroy."

"I hope you know that your daddy-in-law is going to want your head for marrying his daughter without asking his permission," Mike chuckled.

"True and that is why I'm going to pay him a visit soon."

"You can't be serious?" Mike chuckled, but when silence greeted his question, it was then he saw the serious glint in Sam's eyes. "Oh, shit…you are."

* * *

><p>Leroy's laugh echoed through the room as he clutched his stomach weakly.<p>

"Daddy, it's not funny," Rachel pouted, trying not to smile since his laugh was contagious and it filled her with joy see him happy.

"Sweetheart, no offense, but something like that only happens to you." Leroy wiped away the tears that streamed down his face from his laughter. "Why don't you just tell him that you know that he's lying?"

"Because if I tell him, then he will know that I'm lying and he can throw me in jail."

"Darling, from what you are telling me, I have reason to believe that he knows you are lying." Leroy leaned against the pillows that were stacked behind him. "Just be honest with him and tell him what you are looking for."

"I don't want to risk it, Daddy," Rachel frowned. "And I have been looking for the portrait everywhere but I can't find it."

"I'm sure if you told Sam then he would help you look for it and I bet he would turn every piece of furniture in that household upside down in order to find that portrait for you," Leroy winked at her.

"And why would he do that?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because he cares for you deeply, honey."

"You haven't even met him."

"I would like to but I am going on with what you have told me about him."

Rachel looked at the floor, contemplating his words.

"Rachel."

"Yes…"

"You like him…don't you?"

Rachel looked at him, surprised. "No…I…"

Leroy looked at his daughter, amused to see her—for once—lost for words. "I understand, sweetie. You don't need to say anything."

"Daddy, you know I don't like it when you tease me," Rachel smiled at him.

"You know I can't resist." Leroy looked at her affectionately. "So did he make you sign a prenup?"

"Daddy," Rachel warned.

"I'm just saying that if you divorce him, you could get some of his fortune if he didn't make you sign."

"We won't need his fortune after I find the portrait. We will be able to live comfortably."

"Of course we will," Leroy smiled at her gently.

"Daddy, do you know anywhere else that it can be?"

"Hmmm….you said you looked in all the rooms, right?"

"Yes." Rachel looked at him confused. "I looked everywhere inside the house."

"Have you tried the attic?" Leroy asked.

"Attic? We had an attic?"

Leroy nodded weakly. "We did, but Hiram hid the entrance because he was afraid that you and Noah would get curious while playing indoors, and go upstairs without us knowing."

"Do you know precisely where the entrance was?"

Leroy shook his head, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, my head is all fuzzy."

"It's okay, Daddy." Rachel placed her hand over his and held it carefully. "Thank you. I'll handle it from here."

"If you say so, sweetie." He looked at her curiously. "So you really do plan to leave him once you find the portrait?"

"Of course."

"What if he's the one, Rachel?"

"The one what?"

"The one you are meant to stay with, Rachel, like Hiram was to me."

"Daddy, no—you know how that went with Finn."

Leroy snorted. "I knew that boy was no good for you." He frowned. "And he proved me right when he dumped you."

"It was because his father didn't approve of me."

"So what?" Leroy growled, surprising his daughter with the venom in his voice. "If he loved you, he would have fought for you and not cared for the consequences because all that mattered in the end would be that you had each other."

"I know." Rachel felt her eyes burn with unshed tears. "I gave him everything I had."

"And he gave you nothing in return." Leroy looked at his daughter sadly. "Don't let what he did ruin what you can have."

"And what's that, Daddy?"

"A new chance with a wonderful man."

"I guess," Rachel said, wiping at her eyes.

Leroy ruffled her hair affectionately. "Of course he's wonderful. You're married to the CEO of Evans Corp."

"What?" Rachel looked at her daddy, surprised.

"Don't tell me you didn't know," Leroy chuckled. "His corporation is known for building youth centers for the lower class as side projects; including the one you used to go to after school when Hiram and I had to work. A couple years back, Sam started the program of giving scholarships to lower class high school students who wanted to attend university that consisted of a full ride after he found out how expensive it could be."

"Evans Scholarship…" Rachel whispered, remembering that ten years ago before she had received the notice that she had gotten a full ride to NYU she applied to that scholarship and won it. In the end, it helped pay for her living expenses and what she had left over—she sent to her daddy Leroy. It was strange to think that, in a way, without even knowing, Sam had helped her. She was suddenly overcome with the need to see him.

"Now that I recall, Sam's father was the last man who stood by your dad and tried to help keep his practice up but when he died—the VP cut us off," Leroy sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't blame the man—especially not after what happened."

"What happened, Daddy?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." Leroy patted her hand. "You make sure to stay away from the males in the Hudson family or avoid being alone with them somewhere."

"Why?" Rachel asked, feeling a chill go down her spine.

"I pray that you never find out what happened," Leroy whispered lowly, making sure that Rachel didn't hear him.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"It's nothing, sweetie," Leroy smiled at her gently, as the door to his room opened to reveal Mercedes and Kurt—the two nurses that are in charge of taking care of him.

"There she is!" Kurt ran into the room and threw his arms around Rachel. "We were wondering when you were going to pay Leroy a visit."

"Kurt was already tripping that you had been kidnapped when you didn't come to visit last weekend. We had to hold him back from calling the police," Mercedes chuckled as she took a seat on one of the empty chairs in the room.

"How do you expect me not to worry?" Kurt frowned. "She never misses a weekend visit and she didn't call." He raised an eyebrow as Rachel. "So, where the hell have you been?"

"Kurt, language," Mercedes light scolded.

"Leroy doesn't mind." Kurt waved off her warning as Leroy grinned. "I want to know what happened and don't you dare hold anything back."

"Well, I don't know where to begin."

"That only means you have a lot to tell us," Kurt said in a singsong voice as he took a seat on Leroy's bed by his feet, with Leroy already moving his feet, making space for him—anticipating his move. "Start from the beginning."

"Well…"

"Why don't you tell them about your husband?" Leroy smiled at his daughter innocently as gasps echoed through the room.

"What?" Mercedes exploded getting up from her seat. "When did this happen?"

"Hold up, you got married? And you didn't invite us?" Kurt placed a hand over his heart, looking genuinely hurt. "You'd better explain because right now I feel like our friendship these past two years has been a lie, not to mention—insulted."

"It's not like that," Rachel said quickly. "I can explain…"

* * *

><p>Sam glanced at his cell phone, which began vibrating on the table for the third time, only to see that it was Quinn calling him…again. Even though Rachel wasn't with him at the moment, he could have answered but he felt like he just didn't want to. Maybe it was because of the feelings he once had for her were subsiding and now that he was with Rachel—even if it was in a fake relationship that felt too real and should freak him out, but didn't—he didn't want anything to come between what they have going on. Sam was above trying to lie to himself about certain feeling surrounding Rachel, he did feel something for Rachel and it might be something far deeper than just attraction and lust, but he wasn't willing to sort through all that just yet. Until the time comes for him to do so, he would gladly avoid that subject and just act on his emotions toward her, which consisted of kissing and—since last night—heavy make out sections where they began to take off clothes. Well, just only his shirt before she stopped them. And even though they aren't sleeping together…yet, he won't risk it because he'd rather have a bit of Rachel than none at all. If that means not talking to Quinn, then so be it. He could always call her after everything was settled between Rachel and him. As for how that matter could end, Sam just avoided thinking about it; there was always a possibility that Rachel would leave and cut all contact with him. Rachel was Rachel and over the last couple of days since he got to know her, she became a constant thing in his life that the thought of her gone felt strange to him.<p>

Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts as he got up from his chair. Moments ago, Mike had left him to go watch some TV, while he stayed in his study—thinking about the new turn of events. Not wanting to remain in one place too long, Sam left his study and began to walk through the first floor until he reached the stairs, where he began to climb up them. He didn't know precisely where he was going except to just wander around aimlessly for a moment before stopping at a dead end. Sam looked around, confused, not knowing why he came here until he looked up to the ceiling and remembered the string he hid that was needed to be pulled down in order to reach the attic. It was one of the reasons why he bought the place. The first time he looked around the house he found the attic. Sam pulled the string from where he had it, camouflaging with the ceiling, and tugged it hard—letting the trap door open as a ladder unfolded. He made sure the ladder was secured before beginning his ascension up the stairs.

Once inside, Sam had to cover his nose to keep from sneezing due to the dust that had collected in there. He made a mental note to send the maids up here to clean the place up as he walked further in. Even after buying the place, Sam barely came up there. It's not that it creeped him out or anything, it was more for the fact that he felt he was trespassing. The attic was filled with multiple portraits and each had a story of their own. He was tempted to bring some of them down but decided against it, thinking that it was not his place to do so. Sam walked until he reached the end of the attic but to his right there was a small passageway and he felt a sense of déjà vu. He had been here and could remember the portrait that had been covered with a white blanket as if to hide or protect it at the end of this passage. A chill went down his spine when he saw the white blanket and it was then he remembered who was in the portrait, and the name behind it.

Before he knew what he was doing, Sam was standing in front of the covered portrait and pulled the blanket off. His heart stopped beating at the sight before him. The woman in the portrait almost looked exactly like Rachel; with the color of hair, the cheek bones, lips and, although the woman in the portrait's eyes weren't as doe-eyed like Rachel's, but the similarities could not be ignored and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know who she was. However, Sam still wanted to make sure. He crouched down, carefully pulling the portrait forward as he looked behind to see the letter S written on the top right, and remembered the inscription on the ring Rachel found. _**"To my beloved S."**_Maybe Hiram and Leroy had given her the ring. _"But then wouldn't it have said "To 'our' beloved S" instead of 'my'. That only leads to someone else giving her the ring." _

When he looked at the bottom left, he had to squint to see the small cursive letter, which spelled the name _Shelby Corcoran_. It was then he remembered why the name had been so familiar to him when Mike mentioned it; he had seen it before on this very portrait a few months back when he had entered the attic for the first time before ever purchasing the house. It was only after seeing the portrait that he had made up his mind to purchase that house—almost as if to keep it safe. Without thinking, Sam quickly covered the portrait with the white blanket before walking out of there—needing some fresh air. He climbed down the stairs quickly and closed the trap door, making sure to hide the string again before he let himself lean against the wall—taking deep breaths.

Everything seemed too much to be a coincidence. It was almost as if his life was tied to Rachel's or that he had been fated to meet her one way or another, and that freaked him out. A part of him wanted to run but a bigger part of him ached to see Rachel. He needed some water. Sam practically ran through the hallway and descended the stairs—two at a time—running past the living room, not hearing Mike's worried calls. Once in the kitchen, he didn't waste time in filling up a glass with water before chugging it down but it did little to ease him. _**"Sam, some things in life can't be explained but they happen for a reason."**_His father's words echoed in his mind allowing—him to breathe through all the emotions that were coursing through him. Could such words apply to him and Rachel? His grip on the glass loosened, letting the glass fall into the sink—shattering on impact.

"Sam." Her voice was like a caress, calming the whirlwind of emotions warring inside him. He needed to hear her voice. "Are you okay?" He needed to see her. "Mike said you weren't acting like yourself. You ignored him when he called after you." Sam turned around to see Rachel standing by the doorway, looking at him—concerned.

The sight of her put him at ease. "I'm fine," he said sincerely, now that she was back…with him.

"You look flushed." Rachel walked toward him. "Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" She placed her hand on his forehead to feel that it was normal. "You feel fi—" She wasn't able to finish her sentence when Sam pulled her toward him and she felt his body flush against hers a moment before his lips captured hers.

The mere contact sent a shudder of pleasure through Sam. Rachel gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, causing what could have been a protest to turn into a moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her onto the island and wedged his hips between her legs. Her heart began to beat rapidly and her body hummed in appreciation under his fingertips when his hand went under her skirt to touch her upper thighs. Rachel whimpered a complaint when Sam pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers. "I missed you," Sam admitted, surprising the both of them.

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat at his words, as she tried to fight against falling more for him but seeing the sincerity in his emerald gaze, it reminded her how she had wanted to come home and see him. _"Home…"_ It had been a while since she referred to a place as home, she didn't even call her apartment home. _**"Rachel, home is where the heart is."**_Hiram's words, for the first time in years, came into her mind. And there was no point in her lying, especially when Sam was being honest. "I missed you, too." She caressed his cheek affectionately.

Sam turned to face her palm and planted a kiss there. "Don't go away too much."

"I don't know about that," Rachel grinned at him. "If it means you greeting me like this…"

"Then you just might find me gone one afternoon."

Rachel discreetly moved her hand from his face and trailed it up to his hair, smiling sweetly. "Is that a threat?" she asked, fisting his hair and lightly tugged it warningly.

"Did you just pull my hair?" Sam looked at her incredulously, but when he got another tug, it melted away into amusement.

"Maybe. Now quit changing the subject," Rachel glared at him. "Answer my question."

"Maybe," Sam responded and quickly dove in for a kiss before Rachel could try tugging his hair again.

The moment his lips met hers, Rachel moaned, letting go of his hair and let her hand fall to his shoulder—grasping it. "You can't kiss me when we are arguing." Rachel was finally able to say when Sam began to trail kisses down the column of her neck but instead of pushing him away, she was pulling him closer to her. She let Sam lead her to lie down on the counter top.

"Says the one who gets physical when angry." Sam grinned down at her as he hovered over her and used a hand to lazily unbutton her blouse slowly. He trailed his lips slowly down her neck to the valley of her breasts, where he placed a slow gentle kiss and continued to trail downward with his lips—skimming over her skin the more he unbuttoned her shirt. It was as if he was savoring her and not knowing where to start. When he reached her belly button, he let his tongue delve in it—causing her to gasp.

"Sam." Her hands curled into his hair as she arched her back off the counter.

"I want to see all of you," Sam whispered huskily, as his hands trailed down her hips to her thighs before going under her skirt again. His thumbs trailed the line of her panties wordlessly, asking for permission and she responded by simply lifting her hips off the counter. He didn't hesitate in beginning to slowly take them off, not wanting to frighten her and giving her a chance to stop him. But instead when he met her half lidded gaze, all he could see was the desire burning within their depths. "I'll keep these as a souvenir." His lips curved into a slow wicked smirk, which made Rachel's body clench with need and crave for him all the more as he slipped her crimson silk panties into his pocket.

"Shouldn't I keep something as a souvenir as well?" Rachel whispered to him.

Sam watched, captivated, as Rachel arched her back, grounding her hips against his as she sat up—sending spikes of pleasure through him and making his member grow harder. She shifted her hips again; wanting to create the small dose of pleasure she had gotten while sitting up and moaned when she felt him rub against her. "Rachel." He groaned her name.

"I want to see all of you as well." Rachel began to unbutton his shirt but her hands were shaking and making it difficult.

"Take all the time you need." Sam kissed her neck and let his hands touch the bare skin of her stomach stroking circles with his thumbs before trailing a hand up and cupping one of her breasts through her bra.

"Sam," Rachel whimpered, she stopped unbuttoning his shirt and fisted it instead as pleasure coursed through her. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. "I want you."

"I want you, too." Sam stopped his assault on her body, as he pressed his forehead against hers again. "Let me have you?" He carefully pushed the shirt off her shoulders. "At least this once…" he whispered as she nodded slightly.

Rachel helped pull her shirt off and let it fall on the counter. It was then she became self-conscious when his eyes trailed over her body, dressed in only a black mini skirt and a crimson bra. She felt his hands tighten their grasp on her waist and saw the way his emerald eyes seemed to impossibly darken more with desire, sending a shiver down her spine. It was almost as if she were his prey and didn't know where to begin eating her. The thought had her tightening her thighs and resulted in squeezing Sam, causing him to grin—as if he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Before she could say anything, Sam pulled her into a scorching kiss that had her toes curling. Her hands fisted his shirt and yanked at it—ripping it open. She felt more than heard when Sam chuckled. "I want this off," she gasped, tugging at his shirt and he quickly complied with her wish by stripping the shirt off and letting it hand on the floor carelessly. Her hands greedily raked over his abs and any skin she could get her hands on.

Sam unclasped her bra and pulled it off her, wasting no time on throwing it on the floor. The sight of her hardened nipples had him groaning, "Oh, God, what you do to me." As she arched her back and fisted her hands in his hair, tugging him down to one of her breasts. Sucking on the nipple in absolute bliss, he felt his cock pulse—wanting to rip out of his slacks. God help him, there was no way in hell he was going to stop now.

The sound of the door bell echoed through the house.

"Did you hear that?" Rachel asked breathlessly, as her hand hovered over his zipper.

"Hear what?" Sam asked between kisses, as he grounded his cock against her hand.

Rachel lost all thought process when she felt Sam on her hand and licked her dry lips.

The doorbell rang again, causing Sam to curse.

"So you did hear it?" Rachel asked, amused, looking at her husband who was trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah, but…I was hoping that it was either a figment of my imagination or that Mike would get it."

"Mike left when I arrived. He said something about giving us some alone time and wanted me to loosen you up." Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you really think that I would let you have your way with me while risking Mike walking in on us?"

Sam shook his head, fighting back a smile. "I'm going to kill him." He gave her a heated once over. "And here I was thinking that I had gotten you so hot and bothered that you couldn't think straight but I see this was part of your plan," he said, causing Rachel to burst out laughing.

The doorbell rang a third time.

"You better go answer that." Rachel caressed his cheek affectionately. "The sooner you take care of that, the sooner we can go back to where we left off."

"I like the sound of that." Sam pressed a slow lingering kiss on her lips. "Wait for me." He winked, before running out the kitchen, not carrying that his hair was in complete disarray, he was shirtless and the button of his slacks was undone. He didn't care that someone would see him this way, especially if said way was going to help him make the person leave quicker and let him return to Rachel. Just as the doorbell rang for a fourth time, Sam opened the door biting back a curse. "What do yo—" his snapping question died on his lips when he saw the blonde haired hazel-eyed woman. She gave him a once over, looking at his appearance in shock. "Quinn…what are you doing here?"

"I tried calling you," Quinn swallowed, looking away from him. "But it seems you were busy."

"Sam!"

Sam looked over Quinn's shoulder to see Finn, jogging up to them grinning. "Hey, Finn." He forced a smile. At any other moment, he would have been the gracious host and offered them to come inside, and possibly have gotten them something to drink or eat, but at this moment they were the last people he wanted to see.

"Oh…" Finn said, he took in his appearance. "Sorry if we interrupted anything."

"It's okay." Sam ran a hand through his hair, trying not to appear as if he's trying to get rid of them. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit my dad." Finn glanced at his wife. "Quinn tried calling, but you wouldn't answer and she got worried. So I asked Dad about you and he said you were living here. He wanted us to personally come by to invite you to dine with us tonight for dinner, and you won't believe what he told us. It's ridiculous."

"What was it?" Sam forced a chuckle, as he leaned against his door.

"That you were married," Quinn said, peering at him. "Is it true?"

"Yes, it is," Sam said, without hesitation as he met her gaze. "It was a small wedding." He could see the disbelief and betrayal in her gaze. Seeing such a look in her eyes would have made him feel like crap for knowing that he was the one who had placed it there—it would have caused him to completely hate himself, but right now he didn't. He didn't care and he didn't know whether that should worry him or not.

"Congrats, man. Though I wished you had invited us," Finn grinned, patting his shoulder. "So who's the lucky girl? My dad wouldn't tell me—no matter how much I asked."

Sam felt his throat go dry. He knew there was a history between Rachel and Finn, but he didn't know how deep it went. Sam didn't want the other man around Rachel, what if Finn appearing brought back feelings that could come between Rachel and him?

"Sam."

Even in such a situation, her voice put him at ease. Sam looked over his shoulder to see Rachel standing outside of the kitchen, dressed in his long sleeve white-collared shirt. Since the buttons had fallen off, she had the flaps wrapped around her as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her hair was in disarray, her lips bruised with his kisses and the shirt dwarfed her, ending below mid thigh—making it appear as if she were wearing nothing under it. Sam had half a mind to slam the door shut on Quinn and Finn, not wanting anyone else to see her like that.

"Who's at the door?" she asked, walking toward him, smiling affectionately at him before she looked behind him and saw Quinn.

Sam bit back a smile when he saw her eyes narrow slightly and there was an extra sway on her hips as she walked toward him. He waited patiently for her to reach his side and once she did, he wrapped an arm around her waist—pulling her near to him. Rachel wrapped an arm around Sam and placed a hand over his chest, giving Quinn a once over, not noticing the man beside her as their gazes met challengingly.

"You married Rachel Berry."

Finn's voice broke through the women's glaring contest. Rachel looked at Finn for the first time, noticing he was there. "Finn." She tightened her hold on Sam.

AN: I want to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for editing this chapter. =)

AN 2: I want to apologize for any grammatical errors. You can consider this chapter your early Christmas or Happy Holiday gift because I have plans of at least updating this once more before the New Years, but you know how sometimes even though you plan for something to go a certain way it doesn't. Especially since I have to update Dancing Across Time for a very close friend of mine who has been very sweet and patient with me. *cough* The Wonderful Mistique *cough* lol =)

Back to the story at hand this chapter foreshadows a lot of what's going to happen and placed more light on clues of what happened in the past, so keep a close eye on those because it is going to come full circle. I also wanted to explore Sam and Rachel's relationship more and give it more depth. So I hope that I did that justice and that you enjoyed it. I wanted the reader to see that, even if Sam and Rachel at the moment don't see it, is that they are you can say meant to cross paths. They were supposed to meet each other at a young age, but because certain events transpired they didn't and so they could have gone their whole lifetime not knowing the other existed, but fate threw obstacles their way that had them crossing paths like they had meant to all those years ago. You get me. =D So enough of my spouting please leave a review telling me what you think. The last chapter didn't receive as much feedback as the chapters before it, so I'm hoping that this chapter will get more response and since we are in the season of giving it will be very sweet of you if you leave a review and if you have read this fic, but have yet to review please do so, it doesn't have to be big it can be small if you like. (^_^)

AN 3: I have to admit this is like the first semi lemon I have written since this by far is the most I have gone into detail compared to the ones I have written in Dancing Across Time and Once More, so I'm hoping it wasn't too bad and if it was I'm sorry. I tried!

AN 4: I would like to thank: hholley (I hope you enjoyed this update), Ceud mile falite (I know Leo made that movie along with Kate! They were simply amazing *sigh*), Lizzy (This one is also for you! I hope it lived up to your expectations =) ), The Wonderful Mistique (I couldn't resist not adding them anymore especially after your review! I owed it to you. I hope you liked their timing. =D), Lena (I hope you liked this update. I know! I'm also excited about both movies since they are my favorites!), Brooke6404 (Even though possessive Sam didn't show up in this chapter expect him to make a cameo in the next one ;) ), GleeObsessedHoran (I hope this chapter help shed light on the ring and what happened in the past.), Missechacexxwooder (You're welcome and thank you for such nice words. I'm glad that you do! =) ), Kdmr87 (Thank you! I hope this chapter brought the fic to another level.), and Keating's Disciple (I know it is! That's why I can't resist writing him like that. lol.) for reviewing. You guys are amazing and I hope to hear from you again! =)

AN 5: I finally got a twitter the link is in my profile all the way at the bottom, so if you have one add me or follow me I'm not sure which one since I'm still new to it but yeah…Anyway we can talk there and discuss this fic or any of my three other fics and if you have a request for Dancing Across Time you can tell me there. =D


	8. Chapter 7

AN: If I can hug each and every one of you I would! I'm so happy at how many responses I got in the last chapter. You guys are the best! So instead of unintentionally making you guys wait I like I had originally planned because I wanted to update Once More, I decided to dish out this chapter for you guys. Specially since I'm trying to take my mind off of work cus my manager keeps cutting my hours and I feel like it won't be long until she fires me. I wouldn't mind if she would give me at least a somewhat decent amount of hours for work, but lately she only gives me one day to work and only four hours for that day. It's not worth it anymore, so I'm going to end up quitting. =( *sigh* I really need to get out of this funk and writing this fic helps me, so I hope you enjoy.

For the first time in years, Finn felt like he couldn't breathe and it was always around her. When a certain emotion became too much to bear, his lungs would close and refuse to cooperate. And it was happening to him like it did almost seven years ago, when he had called off their engagement and broke up with her. That day, the pain in her gaze mirrored his and he had felt worse than shit for letting himself be controlled by his father like a puppet. It had taken him almost years to recover from his break up with Rachel and he hadn't fully healed until he met Quinn three years ago. "No wonder Dad wouldn't tell me." Finn let out a dry chuckle, as his hands clenched into fists, his eyes never straying from Rachel's form. He noticed the way Sam discreetly pulled Rachel closer to him, holding her tightly as if to protect her—as well as to show him that she was his. Finn met his eyes to see the challenge within them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Rachel had probably told him about their history together.

It was a strange sight to see her like this, almost like a dream. He had always wanted to bump into her again and talk to her once more—at least to know that she was doing fine. Maybe invite her for some coffee, but it seemed that fate had different plans and instead wanted to smack him across the face for being an idiot all those years ago—showing just how much she had moved on. Rachel Berry, his ex-fiancée, had married his wife's best friend and he had no idea of this until now. It stung and he wanted nothing more but than the pain to leave him. Finn looked away from Sam's gaze and met Rachel's, to see the concern there; as if waiting for his approval or disapproval, and it was then that what his grandmother—told him all those years ago—hit him like a ton of bricks. _**"If you marry her, you will ruin her, my child. She will always be walking on eggshells around you and, in doing so, she will cease to exist being herself. Instead, she will be something you create in order to fit your father's view of the perfect wife for you. Is that what you want?" **_Finn remembered the way he had yelled 'no' to his grandmother. She was one of the few women in his life that he loved dearly and would sacrifice anything for. He had come to her for help on trying to convince his father to let him marry Rachel, but instead she had also told him not to. _**"If you love her, you will let her go. If she was meant to be yours she will come back, but if she doesn't—she was never yours to begin with." **_That very night, Finn had followed his grandmother's advice and let her go but not without breaking his own heart in the process.

Afterward, Rachel had cut every form of communication with him. It was as if she had never existed to him and all he had left were the memories when he had given her everything back that night. Finn could have looked for her, but he didn't want to force their reunion—instead he waited. Days turned to weeks, which in turn became months and that would later bled into years. She never came back and somewhere along the way, he stopped waiting. Finn looked away from Rachel and glanced at Quinn, to see her looking at him worriedly. It was then he could breathe as he stared into her hazel eyes. When she came into his life, it was the day he unknowingly stopped waiting. She was different than all the other women he had met after Rachel and even more so when compared to Rachel. Not only did their features contrast greatly but so did in personalities. Where Rachel was open and warm to everyone, Quinn was distant and cold. A smile from Rachel was all it took for someone to approach her, while a glare from Quinn had a person stopping dead in their tracks. It was then, Finn found it strange how he could fall for his wife. Maybe it was the fact that her lips curved into a smile only reserved for him, her eyes twinkled when she found something amusing but would never say; her glare would disappear whenever he tried to crack a joke and make her feel better after he screwed up royally, and how she would melt only for him in his embrace. But there was one thing Quinn had similar to Rachel and that was their undying loyalty to those they loved. Neither would hesitate to hurt anyone who harmed or threatened their loved ones.

Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, giving a reassuring squeeze before looking back at Rachel. "Congratulations," he said smiling, feeling warmth travel up his arm and through his system when Quinn squeezed his hand back lightly—as if to remind him that she was here for him. The first sign he knew that Rachel wasn't his, was when he fell in love with Quinn Fabray. The second sign had been when he was having second thoughts about Quinn and him getting married the day before their wedding day. He had pulled her to the side and told her that he was planning on leaving his father's company to begin his own business from scratch. That would mean losing everything he had. He noticed the look of horror on her face and began to panic until she opened her mouth, and began to speak. _**"Finn, if you're sure about this, I'll fully support you. But I think you should reconsider. I understand you want to do something for yourself, but that company is just as much yours as it is your father's. You helped build on it and expanded it over these past years. But like I said, if you're sure about this then I will help you as much as I can…maybe I could ask Sam to help of us with some connections or he could be our first investor!" **_Finn remembered kissing her after that. It wasn't until their honeymoon did Quinn approach the subject and it was then she found out he had been lying, and so punished him with no sex for the rest of their stay in Italy. But it was okay for it was worth it. Finn knew how much she truly loved him and he had chosen the right woman to share the rest of his life with. And the third sign was right in front of him. Rachel Berry was standing in front of him, married to Sam Evans. _"Wouldn't that make her Rachel Evans?" _ Finn frowned, slightly lost in his own thoughts. _"I'll have to ask her about that later…"_

"Thank you," Rachel said genuinely, smiling at Finn for the first time in years. She was unfazed by the frown on his face; if she remembered correctly, Finn had a tendency to zone out at times and get lost in his thoughts. Her assumption was correct when Quinn tugged on Finn's sleeve.

"What?" Finn asked confused, looking at Quinn.

"She said thank you," Quinn whispered to him, ignoring the amused look Sam was directing at Finn—remembering that the first time they met, Sam had commented on Finn being a scatterbrain. She had punched him on the shoulder once Finn was gone leaving Sam to rub his shoulder in pain. She gave him a sideways glare that had Sam looking away quickly when he remembered what she did and smiled discreetly when Sam glanced at his right shoulder—where she had punched him.

"Oh." Finn looked back at Rachel. "You're welcome," he chuckled. "So then I take it that you two will be joining us for dinner?"

Rachel looked at Sam, confused. "On a double date?"

"No," Sam smiled at her. "Frank sent Finn and Quinn as messengers to tell us that he would like for us to join him for dinner."

"Oh." Rachel looked back at Finn and Quinn. "Will you two be there?"

"Of course," Quinn answered in a 'no duh' tone, causing Sam to give her a warning look and Finn to frown at her disapprovingly. "What?"

"Just wait till we get home," Finn whispered to her in a no nonsense tone, but Sam and Rachel still heard him.

"Excuse me," Quinn hissed at him, glaring.

This time it was Finn's turn to look away and gulp nervously. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"Now I know who's the man in the relationship," Sam grinned.

Finn glared at him, while Quinn simply smiled at having won before Finn could retort Rachel spoke up. "Don't worry, we'll be going."

"All right." Finn quickly smiled at her. "We'll see you at seven."

"We'll be there," Sam answered this time, practically forcing Finn to look back at him.

"Make sure that you aren't late," Quinn said dismissively, as she began to pull Finn away. "Take care."

Rachel watched them go for a moment before looking at Sam. "I hope it's okay that I agreed."

"Don't worry," Sam winked at her. "We can always continue where we left off later tonight."

"You have no shame." Rachel smacked his arm playfully. "I'm going to take a shower."

Sam watched her go, before he felt the hairs on the back on his neck rise—as if he were being watched. He turned to look outside again, only to see Finn standing on his driveway. Their gazes met. Sam watched as Finn pointed at both his eyes with two fingers briefly before pointing at him, as if to warn him that he would be watching him. Sam smirked in amusement as he slammed the door closed. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't stop her thoughts from wondering back to Finn as she showered. The last time she had spoken with him, he practically broke her heart and shattered all dreams of having a future with him. Even so, she would be lying if she said seeing him again after seven years didn't do something to her and she didn't know if it was good thing or a bad thing. But she was glad to know that seeing him married didn't hurt her, instead she felt a bit happy for him. She could see that Finn had moved on and found love and she could breathe again. Rachel had taken great measures making sure that she never crossed paths with Finn Hudson again and a part of her feared for seeing him because she didn't want feel the pain again. And now that she did, the pain that used to be associated with him was not there.<p>

Rachel turned off the water and began drying herself, feeling more confident. Finn hadn't made a scene. Did that mean that he was okay with her moving on? Even if it he wasn't, that didn't mean that it would stop her from moving on. But moving on to what? Rachel opened the bathroom door, only to be greeted by a shirtless Sam; parading through the room as he looked for something but stopped when he caught sight of her. She felt her face become extremely warm as blush coated her cheeks under his gaze. She had to stop herself from letting her gaze trail down his chest. Even though she had seen his muscular chest for most of the whole day, it did nothing to build a defense against him or the way his muscles flexed when he moved around, like now. He was sitting on the bed and untying his shoes and Rachel couldn't stop herself from biting her lower lip to keep from moaning. _"Dang him." _

"You keep standing there with only a towel," Sam looked up meeting her gaze, "and you'll have me thinking that you want to continue where we left off in the kitchen."

"Don't even think about it," Rachel said as she walked toward the closet.

Sam followed her but didn't go inside. Instead he leaned against the door way. "Don't act as if you don't want to."

"I'm not going to comment." Rachel looked through the clothing, trying to find a suitable outfit. "Why haven't you gotten ready?"

"Because someone was taking an awfully long time in the shower," Sam grinned as he stepped inside. "I can only imagine why."

"Clearly because your imagination can conjure up something far better than what really happened in there."

"I highly doubt that. I bet there was a lot of scrubbing and rubbing."

"Maybe."

"Perhaps a moan or two," Sam whispered from behind her, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

"Highly unlikely." Rachel glared at the clothing in front of her, trying to concentrate and ignore the way his hot breath fanned the back of her neck when he brushed her wet hair over one shoulder.

"Maybe you wanted me to join you," he whispered into her ear, before nibbling on it.

Rachel fisted the dress in front of her, trying not to let his nibbling get to her. "Do you think this dress would look nice on me for the occasion?" she asked, trying not to blush when her voice came out as if she were out of breath.

Sam barely glanced at the black dress. "You look good in anything you wear." He enjoyed looking at her more. "Why don't you go the way your dressed right now?"

"In a towel?" she asked him skeptically.

"I don't see why not. It's a lot easier and convenient for what I have planned."

Rachel sucked in a breath when she felt his hand on her belly, slowly move upward over her breast—stopping just where the towel ended above her breasts. His finger traced it until he reached just where she slipped a corner of the towel to keep it wrapped around her. If he inserted the finger and took it out, the towel would fall. "I hope you know that you won't be the only man there." She couldn't stop the smile from forming when she heard a low growl from him.

"Wear that damn black dress," Sam grumbled, placing his hands on her hips.

"Gladly," Rachel winked at him over her shoulder to see him glaring off to the side. "Oh, quit pouting."

"I'm not pouting."

"Then quit acting like a child."

"I'm sure a child wouldn't know how to make you wither under him in pleasure."

"Sam."

"Rachel."

"Go take your shower."

"Only if you join me."

"Sam, don't make me—"

"Fine. I'll go take my shower."

"Better."

"But tomorrow you will join me."

"What?" Rachel asked, confused, before he turns her to face him. "You did not just say—" He cuts her off by pressing his lips against hers and slowly began kissing her. Her toes curl in delight as his tongue strokes against hers leisurely. This kiss wasn't like the past ones which were quick, heated or innocent. Her hands grip his shoulders as an arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand gripped the back of neck her pulling her toward him and keeping her prisoner—so she couldn't turn away. But it wasn't like she had planned to do any time soon, especially if he kept kissing her like he couldn't get enough of her. It wasn't long before her lungs began to burn for oxygen, she damns her need to breathe for screwing this up for her and if his groan was anything to go by, then he also felt the same way. "Sam," she whimpered his name when he pressed his forehead against hers. Her eyes were still close as she tried to breathe in.

"I will make you mine tonight, Rachel Evans." At his words, her eyes snapped open, only to meet his heated emerald gaze as he leaned in again. "Mark my words." His lips brushed against hers as he spoke. Before she could even form a response, Sam let her go but not before making sure she could stand on steady feet and walked away.

Rachel watched him go—speechless—as he grabbed a towel and he left the closet. _"Damn him and that sexy walk of his." _It took her a moment to realize what she just thought, groaning, as she buried her face into her dress and tried to burn that thought from her mind—but it continued to rear its head. _"Sexy walk."_ Rachel shook her head. "I'm so screwed," she moaned.

* * *

><p>Finn was busy unpacking when his grandmother, Cassandra Hudson, come into the room. "Hey, Grandma," he greeted warmly, pulling her into a hug.<p>

"I hope you like the changes I made." Cassandra wrapped her arms around him and held him closely. "I missed you."

"Of course," Finn said, glancing at the room Quinn and him would be sharing. It used to be his old bedroom but hadn't been in it for almost five years. He was glad to see that they had taken out all his posters from his teenage years, along with all the comic books and everything else that somewhat tied him to his childhood years—except for the few family photos that he treasured. "I missed you, too."

"I highly doubt that." Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him as she pulled away. "You didn't come visit me nor called me lately."

"I have been busy with work," Finn said, getting back to work on unpacking his things along with Quinn's. "And marriage. It's not my fault I have very demanding women in my life." He winked at her.

Cassandra faked a gasp as she took a seat on his bed. "I take offense to that. I'm not demanding at all."

"Of course you're not."

"Are you being sarcastic with me, boy?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't make me wash that mouth of yours with soap."

"Really, Grandma? You haven't done that in years."

"Doesn't mean that I have forgotten how to yet."

"And I'm not as small as I was back then. You will need a chair to reach me and if you keep acting this way, I won't be a gentleman and go get you one."

"Blasphemy. What happened to the little boy who used to do everything I say?"

"He grew up and decided to be a tad bit rebellious," Finn smirked.

Cassandra threw her head back as she let out a heartfelt laugh. Finn looked over his shoulder, amused, to see her clutching her stomach. "I haven't laughed like this in a while," she said, trying to regain her composure. "I missed you, my dear boy." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Come and talk to me. What do you think about the town?"

"Well, it has grown a lot since the last time I've been here." Finn took a seat beside her. "But the people are still nice, which goes to show that may never change and I think it's a good thing."

"I agree."

"But I remember you telling me that in small towns such as these, you will find the biggest surprises and secrets," Finn grinned at her. "I have found a few surprises here but not a secret as of yet. Would you mind sharing one with me?"

"Sharing one what?"

"A secret," Finn smiled, but couldn't help but to notice the way his grandmother went tense after he said those words. There was a slight widening in her eyes before regret filled them but in a blink of an eye it was gone, and Finn thought it might have been his imagination.

"Don't worry yourself with that." Cassandra patted his hand. "There are reasons why secrets remain buried. It's best to leave them in the ground…because when they resurface…"

Finn waited for her to continue but instead she remained quiet. "Grandma." He turned his palm facing upward and grabbed her hand lightly in his. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Cassandra lips curved into a smile. "Now tell me about your surprises today."

"Well, Quinn and I had no idea Sam Evans had moved here when we came. I had asked Dad because Quinn was concerned that he wasn't answering his phone at all."

"So your father told you Sam bought a house here?" Cassandra frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Yeah and even told me he was married." Finn glanced at her. "But he wouldn't tell me who no matter how much I asked, so instead he sent Quinn and I to go invite Sam and his wife to dine with us tonight."

Cassandra tightened her grip on her grandson's hand. "I'm sorry…"

Finn looked away from her. "For what?"

"I should have told you when you arrived, but I…" Cassandra swallowed, feeling her throat become dry. "It wasn't the right time."

"I don't think there could have ever been a right time, Grandma." Finn forced a smile. "But thanks for trying."

"How are you feeling?"

"About what? Her being married or seeing her?"

"…Both."

"It felt strange…like a dream. I had always wanted to see her again, craved it, after our break up." Finn met his grandmother's concern gaze. "I remembered your words. Why you thought I should let her go and then what you said that had to happen in order to prove that she was mine."

"Finn, I—"

"She was never mine, Grandma. And I can't understand why I loved her then if she was never mine…I still do…or at least a part of me still does and I think always will…"

"That's what makes us humans, Finn. Our ability to love one another, even when we are not supposed to." A frown marred her face. "Sometimes, we can't stop how we feel…and that ability can also make us monsters, Finn. Lead us to do the most heinous of crimes to obtain that one person…to make them feel the same way…love then turns to an obsession and mars the very soul—distorting that person and hurts many lives."

"Grandma…" Finn whispered worriedly, when he felt her clasp onto his hand tighter—almost desperately.

"Promise me that your love for her will not turn to that…that you won't change." She met his gaze, her eyes searching.

"I promise," Finn said earnestly, wanting to calm her. "It's impossible for it to turn that way." When he saw her question gaze and her grip on his hand loosen, he elaborated. "Rachel is my first love and she will always have a special place in my heart, but she is not the love of my life."

"The love of your life?"

"That's only reserved for one person."

"One person…?"

"My wife of course," Finn grinned, catching his grandmother off guard. "Quinn Hudson."

"Of course." A small smile graced her lips as she looked at him affectionately. "I'm so proud of you." Her hand patted his cheek. "Don't forget that."

"I know." Finn met her gaze. "You remind me every time we speak."

"And I love you very much."

"I know."

"And everything I do is for you."

"I know, Grandma. Are you sure you're okay?" Finn narrowed his eyes on her. "You're not sick, are you?"

"I'm not sick. I'm perfectly fine. Can't a grandmother coo over her grandson?"

"I guess, but you have been acting weird…no offense. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Finn Christopher Hudson, you listen to me right now," Cassandra glared at him. "I am not sick. I am perfectly fine."

"I believe you." Finn took out his cell phone and began to look through his contacts. "I just want to double check. I'm taking you to the clinic tomorrow."

"No you are not." She held out her hand. "Give me that cell phone."

"We'll go after we visit Mom's grave. Tomorrow is her anniversary."

"Finn…"

"I just want to make sure you're okay. You remember what happened to Mom. Everyone thought she was fine and then that illness hit her out of nowhere, and she died," Finn frowned. "I don't want that happening to you, not if I can do something about it," he said fiercely.

Cassandra blinked back tears as her hand dropped to her lap, remembering the lie they told him all those years ago.

"I know you don't want to go, but please go for me. I don't want to see…" He couldn't continue to speak through the lump that formed in his throat. His voice would crack and he didn't want his grandmother to see him cry. He was a grown man after all but the image of seeing his mother, lying on the floor motionlessly in his father's study reared in his head and bringing with it all the feelings he had tried to bury. "I can't lose you like that, too…"

Cassandra remembered that it was Finn who had found his mother's corpse and it was his blood-curdling scream for his mother that had alerted everyone in the household something was wrong. She remembered running inside her Frank's study to see Finn being held back by the servants as he cried, trying to get back to his mother, while Frank looked at his dead wife. A hint of regret echoed in his gaze before his eyes went complete blank of emotion. She had grabbed Finn, burying his head in her stomach to keep him from seeing anymore and held the nine-year-old as he cried his eyes out. His body shaking with tears and his hands curled into her clothing—as if trying to hold on. It took months for Finn to recover to the boy he used to be, but even then a part of him wasn't the same. No one wanted to tell him that his mother had purposely overdosed on pills. "You know your mother would have been proud of you."

"You think so?" Finn asked, surprised.

"I know so," Cassandra smiled gently at him before pulling him down and pressing her lips against his forehead. _"If only she had been a bit stronger then she would have been able to tell you herself."_ But then she remembered the strong woman Carole used to be before marrying Frank and how over the years her strength faded away until she was only an empty shell that only lit up with emotion when Finn was around. But when he was sent off to boarding school, everything changed. Cassandra tried helping her, but it was too late—Carole was too far out of her reach. No one expected her to do what she did. In the end, her love for her son wasn't strong enough to keep her tied to the world of the living, especially when he was no longer around her. The day she ended her life was the day Finn was coming back home for the holidays. _"I'm so sorry."_ But she didn't know for whom she was sorry, Carole or Finn for failing them.

Quinn, who had been on her way to the bedroom Finn and her were sharing, stopped before reaching the doorway when she heard Cassandra and Finn talking. She knew she should leave them alone or make her presence known to them, but instead she had stayed rooted to her spot when she heard Finn talking about Rachel. It wasn't until he called her the love of his life did the fists on her sides uncurled and she leaned against the wall relieved. "I love you, too, scatterbrain," she whispered affectionately and it was then she had planned to walk inside the room but when Finn began talking to his grandmother, she knew she couldn't—especially when she heard the worry in his voice. He still needed to talk to his grandmother, so instead she waited quietly and listened to them. She was lost in her thoughts as she tried to figure out what exactly happened to his mother. Finn had told her that his mother passed away twenty years ago, but the details surrounding it were vague—even to him. Quinn was trying to solve what she thought was a mystery that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching the door until it was too late and she came face-to-face with Cassandra Hudson.

"Hi," Quinn greeted her nervously, not knowing how she was going to react.

"Hello, Quinn," Cassandra greeted her granddaughter-in-law with a knowing smile.

"I—"

"You don't have to explain." Cassandra looked at her warmly. "You should go to him. He needs you right now, just as much as you need him." She patted her arm affectionately. "Go to him."

"Thank you," Quinn sighed in relief, giving her a small smile before entering the room to see Finn sitting on the bed, looking at the floor—contemplating. Without a word she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body against his—pushing him on the mattress until they were laying on it. "Hey," She greeted, whispering into his ear as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

"Hi," Finn greeted kissing her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to visit my mom's grave site…I can introduce her to you," Finn gulped. "But if you don't wa—"

"I'd love to. It's about time you introduced me to her. Hopefully she won't hate me for taking her son and not telling her."

"She won't. I won't let her."

Quinn chuckled, snuggling closer on him.

"Grandma is coming."

"So?"

"I just thought I'd let you know."

"…"

"…"

"I love you."

Finn smirked only she was blushing. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"We can still escape this if you want," Sam said as Rachel rang the doorbell. "We can climb back into my car and I could call Frank—making an excuse as to why we can't make it."<p>

"We are not ditching them," Rachel glared at him. "We agreed to come already."

"Is it so bad that I just want to spend some alone time with you?" Sam asked as his fingertips slowly trailed up her arm.

"Only when your plans involve being in bed for the whole evening." Rachel swatted his hand way, knowing how a simple touch from him could make her cave in to their desires.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Sam gave her a wolfish grin that had her looking away instantly when she felt her face become considerably warm.

"Don't you dare." She warned a moment before the door opened to reveal Finn buttoning his cuffs, not noticing them and he glared at them stubbornly. "Hi, Finn," she greeted and bit back a smile when he almost took a step back but instead slammed his elbow on the oak door.

Sam grimaced in sympathy when Finn bit back a curse. "Hi, you guys," Finn greeted with a forced smile, trying not to rub his elbow and ease the pain. "You came just in time." He stepped aside to give them more space to walk in. "Come inside."

Sam let Rachel walk in first and followed close behind when he noticed Finn give Rachel a once over. He was going to first strangle Mike for buying such provocative dresses for Rachel and then he was going to punch Finn in the face if he dared to make a move on Rachel in front of him…or behind his back. "So how are the preparations coming?"

"Quinn is checking on the maids and keeping an eye on the food, Grandma is in the living room waiting for you and the old man is in his study probably getting drunk."

"Finn," Rachel warned.

"What?" Finn glanced over his shoulder at her. "You know as well as I do that he probably is and I have recently learned that he tends to drink more when I'm here."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"So I apologize in advance if he does anything embarrassing."

"Who does anything embarrassing?" Frank asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Hopefully no one," Finn muttered, looking away.

Sam glanced between them, noticing the hostility before Frank could push the subject as he intervened smoothly. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner," he said, causing Finn and Rachel to look at him gratefully when Frank turned his attention on him.

"I'm so glad to see that you could make it," Frank greeted him warmly, shaking his hand before turning to Rachel. "You look very stunning, Rachel…" his voice died off when his gaze fell on to the band hanging from the silver chain on her neck.

Sam and Finn tensed when they noticed exactly where Frank was staring at. Sam hands clenched into fists, not believing that the older man was looking at his wife's chest in front of him. And Finn didn't know whether he wanted to join Sam in jumping his father for checking out his ex-fiancée right in front of him or jump in between both men and keep his grandmother from having a heart attack at the commotion.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and grasped the band that hung on her chest.

"Where did you find that?" Frank asked, breaking the unknowing tension he formed. His eyes never strayed from the band, even when Rachel's hand covered it.

"In the backyard of my house," Rachel answered hesitantly. "Do you know who it belongs to?"

Frank met her inquisitive gaze. "No," he shook his head. "I thought it looked familiar."

"Oh…" Rachel didn't believe him, especially when his gaze landed briefly on the band once more before he walked toward the living room.

"Join us for drinks before we eat," Frank said over his shoulder.

"Sorry," Finn apologized to Rachel. "I…I don't know…I think he's—"

"Weird," Sam mumbled, glaring at Frank's back as Rachel and Finn looked at him.

"Hey," Finn protested. "He's my dad…only I can call him that."

"What did I say?"

"Sam, apologize to him." Rachel tried not to be amused at the situation in front of her, but Finn attempting to be intimidating by glaring daggers at Sam, while Sam being nonchalant about the situation was making it a challenge.

"I was only saying the truth, Rachel."

"Sam."

"Fine," Sam sighed, meeting Finn's gaze—unfazed by the death glare. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Finn said, walking passed him and into the living room.

"I can't believe you just made me apologize to him," Sam grumbled to Rachel as they followed Finn.

"I can't either," Rachel grinned at him. "Isn't it amazing?"

Sam always knew she was one evil woman under all that sweet sugar coated fluff she called personality and he now had the evidence. She had him wrapped around her finger and he didn't have the will to bother unwinding himself.

* * *

><p>Rachel breathed in the fresh air as she stepped out the Hudson's back door and into their backyard. She couldn't believe it had been seven years since she stepped foot there. The place hadn't changed one bit and the sight still brought her peace. Whenever she wanted to avoid the tension between Frank and Finn, and Cassandra was nowhere to be found—she'd come here. And like always, he knew where to find her when she wanted to escape and she wouldn't mind his presence after all these years. As she heard the back door open, a small smile graced her lips. "I was wondering when you were going to join me." Rachel glanced over her shoulder to see Finn smiling at her hesitantly.<p>

"I didn't know whether to follow you considering that we are both married to other people," Finn gulped nervously. "I didn't know if it was appropriate."

"I guess you found your answer since you came here."

"I did. Quinn knows I love her and Sam knows you love him."

"Without a doubt." Rachel looked forward quickly, not wanting Finn to see the shock on her face. She didn't know whether to be worried about how easily the lie came out from her mouth or the fact that it didn't feel like a lie.

"And I can see he feels the same way about you." Finn took a seat beside her, making sure to keep some proper distance. "If him being protective of you ever since the old man pulled that weird gaze on you is to go by."

Rachel let a smile curve on her lips at the thought of Sam. He was being adorable with his over protectiveness. Whenever Frank would come near her to speak, Sam wouldn't be too far to join in the conversation and capture his attention, while she would go sneak off to Cassandra but when the elderly lady had to go do something—she sneaked off to the back yard. "He tends to do that a lot but it's okay. He's lucky he's adorable."

"I so did not need to hear that."

"Really? You act as if I told how good he is in bed."

"TMI!"

"You're such a baby."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, you are."

"Don't be confusing me with you." Rachel playfully shoved him.

"That's pretty hard thing to do considering your freaking small and I'm freakishly tall."

"Did you just make fun of my height?"

"Yes and you probably noticed I made fun of my own height as well."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you made fun of my height."

"So?"

"Take it back."

"No."

"I said take it back."

"And I said no."

"…"

"Ouch! Did you just pinch me?"

"And I can do far worse, Finn Hudson."

"You wouldn't da—" Finn wasn't able to finish his sentence since Rachel got up and got him in a chokehold. "Rachel!"

"Take it back!"

"Let go!"

"Not until you take it back."

"I…can't…breathe."

"You want to breathe? You know what to do."

"I…take it…back."

"See now that wasn't so hard."

"Not for you." Finn rubbed his throat. "You weren't the one having trouble breathing."

"Oh, stop acting like you don't miss this."

"I never said I didn't," Finn grinned at her. "I miss us…I miss you."

"Finn…" Rachel looked at him nervously.

"Not like that," Finn said quickly, while Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I semi do but I miss us hanging out and messing around like this."

"Like we did when we were friends?" Rachel asked him curiously.

"Exactly!"

"You want us to be friends again?"

"Yeah! But only if you want to…I don't want to force it on you and Sam seems very protective of you, I don't think he'll like you hanging out with me much."

"You're afraid of Sam?" Rachel looked at him skeptically.

"I wouldn't say afraid." Finn shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "More like intimidated of him. You weren't there when I was going out with Quinn and to make matters worse, she didn't tell him until we were engaged. If looks could kill, Rachel, I would be fifteen feet under the ground. He didn't have to say anything, I knew that if I hurt her in any way—he would come after me and that's just his best friend." Finn looked at her nervously. "You're his wife, he probably won't even give me a look; I think he'll start swinging and beat the crap out of me before letting me go anywhere with you. So he'll know I won't do anything to you since I'll be in a world filled with pain."

"Now you're just over exaggerating." Rachel shook her head amused. "Sam wouldn't do that."

This time, it was Finn that looked at her skeptically. "Then you really don't know the men in the Evans family."

Rachel glanced at him curiously.

Finn looked at her seriously. "You don't fuck with their loved ones unless you want to get fucked over."

"Where did you hear that?"

"…You really want to know."

"Yes."

"Well…"

"Finn."

"I made it up!" Finn grinned. "Didn't it sound awesome?"

"You really are something else."

"I know, I get that a lot."

This time Rachel couldn't contain the laughter that left her lips. "I miss this, too, Finn."

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"You said that seven years ago."

"And I said it again in case you didn't hear the first time."

Rachel chuckled. "I'm sorry for cutting all contact with you…you used to be my best friend before you became my first love. It was wrong of me to do that."

"And yet you had every right," Finn smiled gently at her. He held his hand out to her to shake. "Friends?"

"Friends." Rachel returned his smile before shaking his hand.

"Maybe we should go inside before they figure out we're missing."

"Something tells me Sam already knows," she grinned as she stood up. She turned around with Finn only to see Sam and Quinn standing by the window but instead of watching them they appeared to be in a heated argument…well, more on Quinn's part. Sam seemed to be grinning mischievously as he motioned with his hands and moved his champagne glass in front of Quinn—as if trying to make her angry. The next thing they knew, Quinn had gotten annoyed and smacked the bottom of Sam's champagne glass sending the liquid flying and landing on the window.

Finn and Rachel burst out laughing again at the disbelieving looks Sam and Quinn had a moment before she ran and returned with a washcloth. Sam snatched it from her and began wiping the glass quickly. He had barely finished when Frank joined them. Quinn grabbed the washcloth discreetly from Sam and excused herself leaving both men to talk.

"Maybe we should go rescue Sam now," Rachel said, walking toward the back door with Finn following at a slower pace.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see my two favorite women and my two favorite men at the same table—eating dinner with me," Cassandra said, smiling at both couples. "I feel very much loved."<p>

"If you weren't feeling loved, Grandma, then Sam and I wouldn't be doing a good job at making you happy," Finn answered as he cut into his steak.

"The only way you can make me happier is if you would give me great grandchildren."

Finn stopped cutting his steak as Quinn choked on her wine. Rachel thought the elderly woman had only been addressing Finn and Quinn, but when she felt her gaze on Sam and her, she blushed, while Sam looked at Cassandra—amused. "Is that right?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Cassandra smiled at him. "I miss seeing the little ones crawling under the table or running around."

"Mom, you just miss holding and pampering a baby," Frank said from across the table.

"Can you blame me? You and Finn are far too old for me to carry." Cassandra looked back at Finn and Quinn. "So?"

"We're working on it," Quinn answered with a smile as Finn grabbed her hand from under the table.

"It won't be long, then," Cassandra grinned with glee, before looking at Sam and Rachel. "And you two?"

"Children?" Sam asked, just to make sure they were on that subject.

"Yes. Do you plan on having some any time soon?"

"Well, we are waiting for the right time, considering we barely got married." Sam looked at Rachel affectionately. "I want to be a bit more selfish with her and keep her a little longer to myself before I have to share her with any darling children we will have."

"BS," Finn said, masking it with a cough and, in return, received a kick to the shin by Quinn.

Frank glanced at his son worriedly when he saw the grimace on his face but decided not to question.

"Aww, that's very sweet," Cassandra smiled at them approvingly. "I understand," she turned to Quinn. "Can I help pick out baby names?"

"Of course," Quinn smiled at her gently.

Rachel met Sam's gaze and smiled at him affectionately. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet," Sam whispered back. "We're supposed to be working on making babies tonight." He winked at her.

Rachel quickly looked away when she felt another blush coming on and instead caught Frank looking at her or—more precisely—at the band. A chill went down her spine.

Sam noticed the way Rachel tensed and followed her gaze to Frank. He could have sworn that at the moment, Frank appeared as if he had seen a ghost. _"To my beloved S." _The inscription in the band came into his mind and a sent a chill down his spine.

* * *

><p>Mary Evans tried to keep her eyes open as she watched TV but sleep was proving to be a huge challenge for her. It was by luck, that she heard the door behind her close. For a moment, she thought it could be Stevie but he had told her he was going to spend the night with his fiancée and Stacie wasn't due to arrive until tomorrow afternoon. It was then that apprehension gripped her. She carefully got up from the couch, grabbed the lamp—her only source of light next to the TV—and turned around to face the intruder. Only to see no one standing there but relief didn't settle the feeling of being watched—keeping her on edge.<p>

Mary reached for her cell phone, ready to dial Sam or 911, but froze when she heard footsteps. "Who are you?" she asked, raising the lamp but it could only do so much to lighten some of the shadows in the room. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew the intruder was hiding there. "Show yourself." She waited anxiously for any sound and when nothing came, she thought it was all in her imagination until she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. A man dressed in black walked out of the shadows and into the light—his hands raised in surrender.

A gasped escaped Mary's lips as the lamp slipped from her hands. "It's you," she whispered, right before the light bulb hit the floor breaking and engulfing the room in darkness.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for looking this over. =)

AN 2: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I know that Sam and Rachel were supposed to get it on in this chapter, but I just felt that it didn't fit with the whole atmosphere surrounding this chapter. But don't worry their time will come. =) As for the whole thing concerning Finn and Quinn I had planned for them to be somewhat antagonists, but then there are so many fics with them being the evil ones so I decided to cut them some break. Especially when I realized what I have planned to be revealed surrounding past is pretty dark and them being evil doesn't fit in it. Then I realized how when the truth comes out it's gonna affect Finn just as much as it will Rachel and Sam and what affects Finn in turn affects Quinn. So these four characters in a way their past, present and perhaps future are linked together. When shit goes down Rachel is gonna need someone other than Sam to have her back, someone who no one in Shadow Falls knows about and Sam is going to need someone else to have his back and protect Rachel other than Mike and Puck when shit hits the fan like literally. Things are going to start picking up pace from now on at least I hope so. =D As for the ending scene with Mary I'll leave you guys to guess who it is that she sees. ;) So with that said please don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys have to say! (^_^)

AN 3: I want to thank .Joshley (thank you for doing so. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed this one.), GleeObsessedHoran (I hope this one was to your liking =) ), The Wonderful Mistique (Now you know where Fuinn lies in this fic & I threw in more clues surrounding the past. I hope you got them ;) ), ifIloveitIreview (I must say I love your name! it gets straight to the point lol =D), Lizzy (I'm glad you caught on to that scene. You were the only who really caught that. I gotta give you props. I hope you liked this one. =) ), hholley (I'm glad to feed it lol. I hope you liked it.), Colviper 8 (Aww thank you! I hope this one was worth the wait.), Keating's Disciple (lol it's a trip that people find that being caught in the act thrilling. I think it's cus low key every1 likes living a lil on the dangerous side ;) I hope you liked this chap!), anonymous (It's a honor to know this is your favorite and I hope it continues to be once it's done *hug*), SandiiB (It's been a while since I've heard from you! I'm glad to see you joined the fray. =D Well this confrontation wasn't that big, but there will be more to come…much darker ones. dun dun dun…so anyway glad to know you are enjoying this.), EvanberryFTW (lol no they won't you can think of them as their protectors, which is very strange, but the same time fascinating. =) ), Brooke6404 (Aww I'm so glad to hear you are enjoying this fic! And I'm sorry that this wasn't the chap that they ended up physically showing their feeling, but the chap will come! =D ), GleeRachelberry (*gasp* no I am not!...ok maybe a lil I just couldn't resist =) Hopefully you will forgive me with this chap.), missberryfan (I always to love to hear from you! I'm so glad you took a chance on this fic and that you're liking it. Don't worry about the suggestion I tried to incorporated in this chap. What you think? =) ), Levy12 (Aww thank you for thinking so. =D), puckleberry4evanberry (I hope this chap still keeps you interested =) ), and Evanberry (I hope this chap came out fast enough for you lol =) ) for reviewing! I know I may say it a lot, but I mean it, you guys are the best!


	9. Chapter 8

Sam couldn't brush off the feeling of foreboding as he continued to walk further down the hospital corridor. He didn't know if it was because he was about to meet his father-in-law or something else entirely. He stopped in front of the door, doing his best to put up a strong front as he opened it but found himself defenseless when he met calm hazel eyes instead of condemning. A knowing smile curved on the bed-ridden man.

"I was wondering when you would come." Leroy Berry took his time looking over the young man. "You look so much like your mother but from what my daughter has told me, your personality is more like your father—as well as your eyes."

"I…" Sam had been constantly thinking about what he was going to say to the man, but nothing was coming to mind. "…I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"You faking a marriage to my daughter?" Leroy looked at him, amused. "Or that I have cancer?"

"I have already paid for all the medical expenses," Sam said, not moving from where he stood by the door after closing it behind him. "When Rachel returns back to her normal life, she will be able to check you out and keep you home with her. I'm already having some of my people look at the best home nurses."

"Thank you," Leroy smiled at him gratefully. At that moment, Sam Evans reminded him of Dwight Evans more than anything. He felt a pang in his chest when the blond hair turned to a darker shade of blond; the skin tone changed to slight darker shade but the determination in the gaze was exactly the same. It had been so many years since he thought of the man and it's not that he had anything against Dwight. He owed the man a great deal for helping Hiram and him when they needed it most but he blamed himself for his death. Maybe the man would have lived longer, and been able to see his children grow, if he hadn't tried so hard to help them. He knew that one of the things Hiram and him regretted most was not being able to attend his funeral, and he still hadn't had the chance to visit Dwight's grave. "But then you must also know that nothing can be done for me. They said that if I had come sooner, they could have caught the cancer in the earlier stages. But now…"

"Does Rachel know this?" Sam asked, concerned—taking cautious steps toward him.

"Come here, son." Leroy motioned to the seat beside his bed. When Sam took a seat, he responded. "No, I didn't want to worry her anymore. It was bad enough when Hiram died unexpectedly and for her to know how short borrowed time I have, would only be worse for her. She's already so busy but she still makes time to visit me every weekend—even when she's exhausted."

"Even so…" Sam frowned at the man; he couldn't even imagine when she found out the truth. "She must know that it's soon…"

"I believe so," Leroy chuckled. "That girl is no fool. Even though I haven't told her, it doesn't mean that she doesn't know. I think a part of her does but avoids talking about it. Instead, she talks about what we will do when I get out the hospital."

"Maybe because it's easier to think about a future with someone you love than to come to terms with that person dying and no longer being part of your future."

Leroy looked at him to see a lost look in his eyes and before his eyes; the image of Dwight Evans disappeared and in its place took the form of a lost boy who was forced to grow into a man at a young age. This was the real Sam Evans sitting before him. Underneath the strong man, was a lost boy who needed to still find his path or simply couldn't move on because he was looking for answers. _"Haunted by the ghosts of our pasts…"_

"I wonder if it's better to not know when a loved one is going to die…" Sam whispered. "Or know that their death is close to approaching."

"I believe that neither is better," Leroy told him gently. "The pain is still the same."

Sam looked up at him surprised. "Is it?"

"I don't really know but it's something I believe. I haven't had the misfortune of experiencing both scenarios…well, maybe I am one if you consider my death looming close," he chuckled.

"You're not scared?"

"The only thing I am scared of is leaving Rachel behind by herself."

"Don't be." Sam met the man's gaze. "She has friends."

"And you?" Leroy raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you already knew the answer without having to include myself."

Leroy smirked. "I'll hold you to that. I'll come haunt you if you hurt her."

"The more the merrier," Sam shrugged.

"Like father like son," Leroy said, highly amused. "As much as I like to think that you came to simply pay me a visit, I know there's something you wish to discuss with me. What is it?"

"You got me there."

"Okay, tell me what it is."

"Why did Rachel break into my house?"

Leroy burst out laughing. "I hope you know I tried to talk her out of it but her mind was set."

"Was she looking for something?"

"She's looking for Shelby Corcoran's portrait. It's worth close to a million, I believe."

"If she finds the portrait then she will be able to pay off her family's debt and your medical expenses."

"Yep, but she doesn't know that you have paid my medical expenses."

"And when she finds the portrait, there's nothing to keep her in Shadow Falls. She will leave…"

"At least that's what she has told me…" Leroy frowned when he noticed Sam looking away from him. "Don't tell me you found the portrait?"

"I'm not commenting." Sam glanced at him. "…But if I did, would I be a bad person for keeping it from her?"

"Depends. What are your reasons for wanting her to stay longer?"

"I don't know…maybe I just want to spend more time with her or because she's connected to my past." Sam looked at Leroy. "I'm still trying to sort through all this."

"Well, I wouldn't call you a bad person and since I don't know if you found the portrait, then don't worry. Plus, she hasn't asked for your help and you're not supposed to know what she's looking for."

"But I do," Sam frowned at him.

"No, you don't." Leroy pierced him with a look. "You will only know when she asks for your help; as far as she knows, we haven't spoken, so you're in the clear."

A grin graced his lips. Sam knew this was Leroy's way of telling him he could have more time with his daughter. "Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me, I don't even know what you're thanking me for," he grinned, causing Sam to chuckle.

A part of him wished he had met Leroy Berry earlier, which went back to the situation at hand in the past. "Leroy, what happened twenty years ago?"

Leroy forced a smile at him. "What do you mean?"

"That was roughly around the time you were evicted from your house and my father died. He was the only helping Hiram's law firm?"

"You heard it in the news it was an accident."

"Then why it is that I feel that my father's death connects to your family and the Hudson's?"

"What are you talking about?" Leroy growled.

"Why would Dustin Goolsby cut Hiram off so soon after my father's death, it was if he tried to get rid of him?"

"Sam…" Leroy met his gaze worried. "What happened in the past should remain in the past."

"I don't want to cause trouble; I just want some answers."

"I understand completely, but if you try to dig up what's buried, you will not like what you find."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Sam, you don't know what you're touching upon."

"I need to know," Sam whispered, remembering the way Frank stared at the ring Rachel wore. "Is Frank Hudson involved in all this?" he asked, watching Leroy go tense. _"To my beloved S…To my beloved…Shelby."_

"Sam…" Leroy watched worriedly, as Sam's eyes widened while his hands clenched into fists.

"Who is S?" Sam asked. "Rachel found a very old ring in the backyard. An inscription was inside it. It said, 'To my beloved S.'"

Leroy shifted in his bed uncomfortably.

"Does S stand for Shelby?"

"Perhaps."

"Did Frank have feelings for Shelby?" Sam asked. "I don't understand…so what if he had feelings for Shelby, where does my father's death fit into this?" he gulped, feeling his eyes burn.

"_In the grand scheme of things he was but an obstacle to get rid of." _Leroy placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't dwell on this…don't let this weigh you down."

Before Sam could question him, his cell phone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello…what's wrong with Mom?" Sam frowned. "I'll go visit her…why not? Okay…where are you? Don't do anything, I'll be right there." He placed at the cell phone back in his pocket as he stood up. "Sorry I couldn't stay longer…I'll come back to visit soon."

"It's not a problem," Leroy smiled at him gently. "Come visit me with my daughter."

"I think that would cause some problems." Sam looked at him, amused.

"I guess you're right," Leroy sighed. "Take good care of her."

"I will," Sam said, without hesitation. "We'll finish our discussion some other time."

"Sam?" Leroy called out to him right before he exited.

Sam looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Live in the present. Enjoy the time you have with Rachel."

"Easier said than done." Sam let out a humorless chuckle. "Especially when things from the past just keep rearing their heads."

Leroy watched silently as Sam left the room and closed the door behind him. Sam had a point. How can one ignore the past when it continued to glare back at you? A shadow loomed over the Hudson, Berry and Evans families—waiting to descend on Rachel, Sam and the others. There was only so much one could do before everything came to light and the aftermath was something to be feared because bonds will be broken, but which ones are unknown.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened the door to Sam's house, smiling. After spending the past two hours with Brittany and Tina, only for Santana and Puck to join them later, ended up being a handful and she was glad to be home. Rachel walked toward the kitchen only to stop at the doorway when she caught sight of a shirtless Sam or at least his back. He wore blue jeans that hung low on his hips and was barefoot. She bit back a sigh as her eyes skimmed over his form appreciating it again. "Hi, Sam." The smile that curved on her lips fell the instant he turned around.<p>

The man standing in the kitchen was most definitely not Sam. Even though his complexion and blond hair was similar to Sam's, he looked younger and instead of emerald eyes—he had sapphire. "Who are you?" Rachel asked, alarmed.

The man put his sandwich back down on his plate and looked at her like a boy caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "I'm Stevie."

"Stevie…" Rachel narrowed her eyes on him. He didn't seem like a threat.

"I'm Sam's younger brother."

"Oh…" Rachel felt a blush coat her cheeks. This was embarrassing.

"And you are?" Stevie asked curiously. This was the first woman, other than Quinn, he had ever seen in any of Sam's homes. Could this be his girlfriend?

"I'm Rachel, Sam's wife." Rachel said, once again surprised at how easy the lie slipped from her lips.

"Wait…what?" Stevie looked at her, surprised. _"Mom is going to kill him!"_

"I take it this is the first time we meet?" Rachel asked, trying to play it cool.

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked, concerned. He didn't remember Sam ever introducing her to him and if he ever had, he wouldn't have forgotten. "Why is it that you don't know me? I'm sure Sam would have mentioned me, Stacy and Mom to you."

"I'm recovering from a case of amnesia." Rachel looked away, feeling a bit guilty for lying to him. The concern in his gaze was sincere. "I'm sure Sam did, but I just don't remember."

"That makes sense," Stevie smiled at her kindly. "Have you been able to recover any memories?"

"A bit."

"Something is better than nothing," he grinned. "Do you want a sandwich?"

"No thank you, I've eaten already," Rachel frowned at him. "If Sam told me you were coming, I would have prepared some food for you."

"Don't worry about it. Sam didn't know I was coming…I guess you could say this was a surprise visit," Stevie chuckled. "But in the end, I was the one that got surprised. I had no idea Sam was married."

"…"

"That's not to say that he doesn't think your important…it might have slipped his mind."

"…"

"That didn't sound right…I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking away from her.

Rachel watched him amused, a grin graced her lips. "It's okay. I know what you mean." He met her gaze shyly and it was then she noticed the slight blush coating his cheeks. He was embarrassed and Rachel couldn't help but to find him adorable.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"So, why don't you fill me in on the family?"

"Okay," Stevie grinned. "I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

><p>The moment Sam walked into his house, he was greeted by the sound of Rachel's laughter.<p>

"I kid you not. He told me not to get in a fight and leave the matter alone but the moment he saw Stacy crying, he stormed out of the house and went after those boys."

"Did he catch up to them?"

"He did because when he returned later, Stacy was drying her tears. He picked her up and told her that they wouldn't bother her ever again."

Sam walked toward the living room to see Rachel grinning as Stevie talked animatedly.

"The next day, I noticed those boys run the other way when they saw Stacy."

"I can imagine him being protective of her."

"He was always protective of us and became even more so after Dad died…"

Before the awkward silence could settle over them, Sam cleared his throat, making his presence known. Stevie and Rachel looked at him surprised. Sam raised an eyebrow at Stevie and he grinned in greeting. Rachel stood up from her seat and walked over to him. A small smile curved on his lips when Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. "You missed me?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Perhaps, but Stevie was nice enough to keep me company," Rachel grinned at him.

"I can only guess what he has told you."

"It wasn't so bad," she whispered to him, brushing her lips against his.

"Only because he knows I would do the same to him when I talk to his fiancée."

"He's a smart man."

"That's debatable."

"I hope you two know that I'm still here," Stevie said from his seat.

Sam pulled away from Rachel and looked at him over her head. "We know but we just don't care."

"Sam," Rachel warned.

"Fine," Sam sighed. "We do care." He glanced down at her. "Happy?"

"Very." Rachel pulled him down and kissed his cheek. "I'll leave you so you can talk to your brother. He has been waiting for you."

"Where are you going to be?"

"In our bedroom…"

"Wait for me?" Sam asked, grinning as she stepped away from him.

"Maybe," she winked at him.

"TMI," Stevie mumbled.

"You two play nice," Rachel said over her shoulder as she left them.

"She's really something."

"Tell me about it."

Stevie glanced at his older brother, amused to see a small smile curved on his lips. "She makes you happy."

"Hmm?" Sam looked at him questioningly.

"I'm proud of you," Stevie smiled at him. "But, sadly, Mom is going to murder you. You didn't even invite her to the wedding."

"It's complicated." Sam shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Do you think I have a death wish?"

"Well, either way you're as dead as me when she finds out that you know about Rachel and didn't tell her."

"…I hate you…"

"I love you, too."

"…"

"Let's cut straight to the point, Stevie. What's wrong with Mom?"

"I'm not sure but it seems that she is hiding something—even Carl has noticed and he's worried."

"What does Carl think?"

"He has no clue, but when he returned home last night, she was acting a bit strange."

"For him to say that it must be something," Sam frowned; he knew how Carl was very vigilant when it came to his mother.

"I know. When I saw her this morning, it looked like she'd seen a ghost and when I asked her what was wrong, she brushed it off—saying it was nothing."

"Does Stacy know about this?"

"I'm not sure. Carl went to pick her up and I left before they got back, so he might have told her."

"If he hasn't, make sure not to tell her."

"Why not? She's going to be pissed when she finds out later."

"She is barely returning after being away for almost a year. I just don't want her to worry."

"You're always looking after her."

"I do the same for you."

"I hope not, 'cause that means you keep secrets from me."

"…"

"You don't…right?"

"…"

"What secrets do you keep from me?"

"If I told you," Sam said, while getting up. "Then they wouldn't be secrets."

Stevie watched his older brother walked out of the living room and toward the stairs. "You have got to be kidding me," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Mary stepped into the room and watched her surprise guest turn to face her. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come greet you sooner. Carl and Stevie have stepped out for the moment."<p>

"It's perfectly fine." The man gave her a gentle smile. "Congratulations. I apologize for not being able to come to your wedding."

"It's understandable, considering the circumstances."

"I guess you're right," he sighed. "Is he good to you? Does he treat you and the family right?"

"Yes he does. My children love him," Mary smiled at his concern. "And before you bother to ask, so do I, even though I will always love Dwight."

"I know that feeling," he whispered. Mary noticed the way his eyes glazed over with a faraway look; a hint of sadness in their depths and felt a pang. "At least you were strong enough to love again."

"So were you…" Mary whispered, remembering the day he came to visit her and tell her that he was going to meet with the woman he loved. They were going to begin all over again after years of waiting.

"No…" A humorless chuckle ripped through him. "I just never stopped loving her and the sad thing is that…I don't think I ever will." The day he had gone to meet her, was the day she died. That day, the heavens cried the tears he refused to shed. He had to stay strong, if not then he wouldn't be able to go on. "I was a fool to believe that we could have a happy ending or that I would be able to be with her…not after what I had to do."

"Damn it, Dustin!" Mary snapped clenching her fists as her eyes burned with tears. He was always a close friend to the family, Dwight regarded him as a brother and she did the same. Seeing him in pain was heart wrenching and knowing that she couldn't do anything to ease his pain, was heartbreaking. "You did what you thought was best and if you're to blame, then I am just as much at fault as you are! I did nothing to stop you!"

"You weren't in the position to try and go against me when I had made the decision," Dustin frowned at her. "It was my entire fault."

"No," Mary hissed shaking her head. "You're wrong because Hiram and Leroy agreed—they knew why you had to do it. That's why they didn't hold it against us."

"How is the Berry family doing?" Dustin asked, remembering how he had to break the news to them of Dwight's death and what had to be done.

"I'm not sure," Mary frowned. "I lost contact with Hiram and Leroy about twenty years ago."

"…"

"But I did hear from their daughter," Mary said meeting his gaze. "She applied for one of our scholarships. They weren't doing that well and were barely making ends meet."

"Did she get the scholarship?" Dustin asked curiously.

"Don't you remember?" Mary said excitedly. "She was one of the final three that we had given to Sam to look over and read."

"Now I remember." A small smile graced his lips. "The board thought we were biased since we knew the girl's family. So they let Sam choose and they even went as far to cover the names and make them anonymous."

"He was to pick which one would be the last recipient."

"And he chose hers without hesitation after he went over all three."

Mary smiled, feeling proud of her son. No one influenced his decision. _**"Wouldn't it be funny if they are meant to be together?" **_ She remembered the words Dwight told her while, laughing. There had been a certain time when Dwight had made his mind on introducing Sam to Rachel and there was even talk about having him betrothed to the girl. Mary had fought him back on it vehemently, wanting her eldest child to choose his own bride when he was older and marry for love. Dwight decided to back off but only after he made her agree to let Sam meet Rachel at least once. They had scheduled the play date but it never happened because two days before they were supposed to meet, Dwight died. "I wonder if he was right…"

"Who?" Dustin asked.

"Dwight," she chuckled. "He asked me, 'wouldn't it be funny if they are meant to be together?' He was referring to Sam and Rachel."

"…"

"I just can't help but to wonder…" She shook her head. "Maybe it was a coincidence."

"Perhaps…but Dwight always saw things that we always overlooked."

"That's true," Mary whispered with a fond smile.

"How are Sam, Stevie and Stacy doing?"

"Well, Stevie is engaged, the wedding is to take place in a few months and—of course—you are invited."

Dustin bit back a smile.

"Carl went to pick up Stacy from the airport, since she has been studying abroad and is barely returning home."

"I can imagine she's enjoying it."

Mary nodded. "And Sam has recently bought a new house…again. That boy needs to settle down," she sighed shaking her head. "Although he has been asking about you, he seems concerned. I think he wants to talk to you. Maybe you should call him."

"I think I'll pay him a visit instead. Where does he live now?"

"Let me remember…" Mary frowned as she tried to remember where he said he had moved to. It was strange because the town's name had made her uncomfortable, but she couldn't exactly remember why. "I think it was…Shadow…" Her heart stopped beating when she remembered the full name. How could she have ever forgotten? Maybe it was because it was something she had tried to avoid—lock away never to look at again. "Shadow Falls," she whispered and watched as Dustin's eyes widened with disbelief.

Dustin felt a shiver go down his spine. It was the place that she had broken up with him. The place where everything went to hell and back, so many lives where changed or ruined. The events that took place there, were ones no one wanted to ever mention again because it would show how cold-hearted people could be. And now someone he loved and held dear lived there again. "Does he know?"

"No. Sam doesn't know what happened there."

"I need to go see him."

"Maybe I could call and ask him to come here instead."

Dustin shook his head. "It's been years since I have last stepped foot there. It's about time I do."

"Then it's only fair that I warn you…Frank is still living there."

Dustin clenched his fists. He should have dealt with that man years ago. His hands burned to wrap around that man's throat and squeeze the life out of him—watch the life slip from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Finn gulped down the dread that gripped him as he walked into his father's study. He hadn't stepped foot in it since he found his mother dead in there. His eyes moved through the room, everything looked the same after all these years…except his mother's body wasn't laying on the floor motionless. He willed the memory back when it tried to rear its head and blind him with sorrow. Finn shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't know why he entered this room but he felt the sudden spur to face it. It was an obstacle to him, something he had to face especially when he inherits the house. Why not now instead of later? He was no longer a young boy but a grown man who was married and made his own decisions.<p>

Finn walked further into the room. His eyes took in the multiple books lined up on the bookshelves. He moved toward his father's desk and took a seat on his chair. His gaze landed on the lone photo that occupied his father's desk. It was of his mother Carole holding him on her lap. He appeared to be around three-years-old. The both of them were smiling happily at the camera—well, he was laughing rather than smiling. But Frank was missing…and once again Finn was reminded that in majority of the photos he had with his mom, Frank was nowhere to be found. It was as if the man had wanted to keep a certain distance between them. Anger coursed through his veins. _"He was never there when I needed him…or when Mom needed him. Did he ever love us?" _The question left his mind reeling. A part of him wanted to believe that his father did love his mom and him, after all he married his mother and had a child with her.

Without a second thought, Finn began to open the desk drawers; his hands moved frantically over papers as if trying to find the answer but everything he touched was useless. _"He had to love us! We're his family!" _His mind practically screeched, but was silenced when his had touched a different material under a stack of papers. Finn grasped it carefully and took it, out only to see it was a photo but it was the person in the photo that flooded him with confusion. Staring right back at him was a woman who looked identical to Rachel. She wore a white sun dress and her hand lay gently over her extended belly. Finn knew he had seen the woman before but not in person…_** "This is my surrogate mother/guardian Shelby Corcoran and I absolutely love her." **_Rachel's words echoed in his mind, bringing with it a memory of her showing him a picture of Shelby but it was different from the one he was currently holding. In Rachel's picture, Shelby looked a lot older, while the one he was looking at right now she appeared very young. _"Why would Dad have a picture of Shelby?" _He barely registered the way his hands were shaking as held the photo.

"_**Sometimes we can't stop how we feel…and that ability can also make us monsters, Finn. Leads us to do the most heinous of crimes to obtain that one person…to make them feel the same way…love then turns to an obsession and mars the very soul, distorting that person and hurts many lives."**_ His grandmother's words came to his mind. He hadn't known what she meant by telling him that and he still didn't but somewhere in there, she had given him an answer. Now it was up to him to figure out exactly what did it answer? What would he find? Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Finn?"

Finn dropped the photo he was holding and looked at the doorway to see Quinn standing there, a frown graced her lips. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Umm…yeah," Finn gulped, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart and wiped his sweating hands over his jeans.

"Finn," she warned.

"If I wanted to leave…would you follow me?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"If I wanted to leave here, would you like to come with me or stay?"

"I would go with you," Quinn answered in a heartbeat.

"…"

"Where to?"

Finn looked at her, surprised.

"You said you wanted to go and I can see that you need to clear your head." Quinn met his gaze. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere…but here."

"Okay, then," she smiled at him gently. "Let's go on our way."

Finn couldn't stop the smile that curved on his lips even if he wanted to. He glanced back down at the open drawer to see the photo had landed in there but instead of facing upward the back of it was staring up at him. In his father's elegant cursive was written, _My beloved S_. Finn felt sick to his stomach as he slammed the drawer closed. He needed to leave for the time being…

* * *

><p>"You're being freaking delusional!"<p>

"That's beside the point!"

Sam forced a smile as he tried to pay attention to what Stevie and Mike were arguing about but he couldn't wrap his mind around it when he couldn't shake the sense of foreboding away. He tightened his arms around Rachel subconsciously.

Rachel laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him curiously to see his forced smile. She placed her hand over his and twined their fingers together, causing Sam to glance down at her. "Are you okay?" she whispered to him, making sure not to attract Stevie or Mike's attention.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he whispered back, pressing a kiss against her temple.

Rachel didn't believe him for a bit, especially when his arms were wrapped around her and held her with a hint of desperation. She knew something was wrong but let the matter drop when he nuzzled her neck affectionately and place a kiss cursed him mentally as a delectable shiver went through her body; he knew how to make her drop the subject without having to say a word.

AN: I would like to thank my amazing beta MissBreePhoenix613 for looking over this chapter. =)

AN 2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I revealed more clues about what happened in the past. =) I have been working on this chapter the past week and I should have been done with it sooner, but my older sisters got me to watch The Big Bang Theory and now I simply addicted to watching the show as well as reading some of their fanfics. I can't help but to ship Shenny! There scenes together are adorable. I just love them*sigh* Too bad it won't be canon. =( But going back to the subject at hand please don't forget to review telling me what you think. I love hearing from you guys! (^_^)

AN 3: I want to thank: GleeObsessedHoran, GleeRachelberry, Lizzy, Brooke6404 (Maybe it is ;) lol), Lena (You were the only who actually guessed & you got it right lol =) ), jaimek45 (No they aren't, but that would have been a cool twist! =D ), Ceud mile failte (It's ok! I'm glad to hear from you again. =) ), The Wonderful Mistique, missberryfan, isolatedinsomniac93, and anonymous for reviewing. You guys are the best! =D

AN 4: I have a poll on my profile asking which EvanBerry fic you would like me to finish first. The options are Once More, Lies and What We Are. As of right now What We Are is winning. If you haven't voted please do so because the deadline is Jan. 31 after that day I'm closing the poll. So don't forget! =)


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning: Adult situations and or slight explicit content...are those the same thing? **

"_**There is the calm before the storm, and the darkest hour just before the dawn. Both instances go hand in hand and yet many forget their existence when in a state of bliss or drowning in their sorrow. Many forget that nothing lasts forever."**_

The first sight that greeted him upon awaking up was her sleeping form curled up beside him and once again, just like every morning since she snuck into his life and he found himself developing feelings for her, Sam was grateful for being an early riser. His eyes roamed ever so slowing down her body before returning to the peaceful unguarded expression on her face. His hand brushed strands of her hair from her face, not wanting anything to obscure the sight of her. She shifted closer to him until he practically felt her breath on his chest and his body stirred as it became aware of her. Sam knew his best move would be to get off the bed before he did something but instead of moving, he remained where he was and slid closer—wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Sam." Rachel moaned in her sleep and unknowingly sealed her fate.

Without having a second thought, Sam rolled her onto her back under him, her legs opened—accommodating his hips between her thighs. His hands fisted the covers under him as he looked at the woman beneath him. Even in her sleep, her body responded to him and Sam couldn't help but feel that she was made just for him. Be it that she was awake or sleeping, he responded to her. There was no amount of words that could describe what he was feeling; for every second he remained in this position with her, he kept growing hard and it was becoming unbearably difficult not to grind his hips against her. _"Breathe…get off of her slowly." _But his body refused to cooperate with his mind. He remained where he was. He ached to kiss her, to have her…to make love to her and above all else; he needed her awake and tell him that she wanted him just as much as he did her.

As if sensing his distress, Rachel began to rouse from her sleep. The moment she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the burning desire in Sam's gaze and it scorched her. She tried to process in her half awaken state that Sam was hovering over but thought that maybe it was a dream because he would always be awake before her. "Sam?" she whispered uncertainly, trying to shift underneath him only to end up grinding against something very warm and hard. A spike of pleasure shot through her as a small gasp slipped through her lips. She tried to ignore the way Sam's eyes instantly went to her dry lips as she licked them. A part of her knew that she shouldn't move but before her mind could send the command to her body, her hips moved against his. This time, the pleasure was a bit more profound and had her toes curling, while Sam trembled above her.

"You keep doing that and we will be exchanging more than words," Sam warned through gritted teeth—his restrain slipping.

"So this isn't a dream," Rachel mumbled to herself, as everything clicked into place and she knew what he wanted because so did she. "Sam…"

"Let me make love to you?" He asked, holding her gaze at the same time a part of him feared her rejection. She had no idea how much he was risking by asking that question; how much he was leaving there for her to either grab in the palm of her hand and cherish it or crush it all together.

Rachel felt her heart stop beating at what she saw in his gaze, the raw emotion that made the look in Finn's eyes when he said he loved her pale in comparison. It was the one she thought she may never be on the receiving end of again. And yet here she was, lying in bed with a man, who under normal circumstances she would have never crossed paths with, giving her that look and it was her choice to whether reach out and grab it—treasure it or turn a blind eye. _"Don't…it will only hurt in the end for the both of you." _Her mind whispered but the warmth that spread through her and the way her heart began beating rapidly against her chest had her answer. Amongst the lies, the only thing that remained untainted and rang with truth was the feelings that formed between them. So what she saw in his eyes was the truth. "Yes," she answered with her own truth, conveying what she felt for him.

The gentle way her eyes gazed at him with a hint of burning desire had him at her mercy. She had chosen to grab and not crush what he offered, instead she was holding it gently and in return she offered him the same. When he captured her lips against his in a sweet gentle kiss, it was his way of showing that he would cherish it.

The truth could set one free, but it could also hurt another with remorse. Neither wanted to think about the future, even if they loved one another that still didn't guarantee that they will end up together. Nothing was ever guaranteed in this world and both of them knew it from personal experience; yet even with a bleak look at the future, all that mattered to them was now…the present.

Rachel bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning as she felt him entering her slowly and gently. "Rachel." She looked up and moaned when she met his gaze. His eyes only ever burned for her like that and it didn't take long for her to have to fight with herself to keep from closing her eyes in pleasure as he thrust into her. "Sam…" she wanted him to go faster and ground her feet against the mattress but before she could move, Sam grabbed her hips. "We are going to move slow," he groaned, trying to control the urge to thrust into her without abandoning it. "I want this to last," he gritted out.

Rachel could feel more than see his muscles flex with his movement and restrain. Instead of trying to push him over the edge, she let him guide her into something slow, exquisite and out of this world. The pleasure building between them was never ending with each thrust. In that moment, they were one with their hearts pounding rapidly against their chest; their breaths mingling together, their hands grasping one another and neither knew where one began or the other ended. All that existed, all that mattered was them and the pleasure between them.

"Sam!" Rachel cried as she climaxed, clutching onto him desperately as wave after wave of complete and utter bliss washed over her. She didn't care that the others probably heard her yell his name because then they would know this was her man and he was the one she chose to love.

"Rachel!" Sam yelled her name as he buried himself deep inside her and his face in the crook of her neck. His armed wrapped around her pulling her impossibly close as he tried to regain his breath but failed. Instead he pressed a kiss against her neck when he couldn't speak. After what felt like hours, Sam felt himself relax in her arms as she ran a hand through his hair. They both lay their quietly in each other's arms hearing the other breathe. "We need to shower," Sam said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Rachel looked at him, confused, as he pulled away from her embrace. After making love, the first thing he mentioned is showering and she didn't know whether to let the matter go or be insulted.

"We need to shower." Sam climbed off the bed, un-bashful about his nudity as he stood by the bed.

Rachel couldn't stop her eyes from roaming his body in all its naked glory; even though they had made love, she didn't have a chance to look at his body since her mind had been on…other things. Her mouth instantly went dry and she had to swallow. The muscles on his chest and biceps rippled as he crossed his arms. She looked up and met his amused gaze. "I know a way we can save water."

"What are you…" her voice trailed off when she caught movement on his lower anatomy. Her eyes glanced down to see him hardening…again. _"Oh my." _Rachel gulped, looking away quickly and trying to fight off a blush but failed horribly. "You're insatiable." She glanced at Sam to see him chuckling.

"Is that a yes?" Sam asked, trying not to grin.

"What exactly do you want to do?" Rachel asked.

"Instead of me telling you, why don't I show you." Before Rachel knew what was happening, Sam pulled the covers off of her and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, without thinking. "Sam…" Rachel warned as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Trust me," Sam whispered in her ear and nibbled on it as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind them with his foot.

* * *

><p>"Let me guess, you had a good morning?" Mike grinned when a slightly disturbed Stevie opened the door for him.<p>

"You don't want to know," Stevie visibly shuddered. "Next time, I'm going with you."

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked curiously, as he closed the door behind him and followed Stevie.

"Come on, Rachel."

"No."

"Please?"

"…"

"For me?"

"Fine," Rachel sighed. "But only if you sing."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to dance?"

Mike entered the living room with Stevie to see Rachel dressed in mini jean shorts and a sleeveless grey hoodie half slipped up with a white undershirt. Her hair was damp from a recent shower and she appeared to be more radiant than the last time he saw her, maybe it had to do with the big smile on her face that was directed to Sam. While Sam was dressed in a pair of black jeans that hung low on his waist and a white muscle shirt. His hair was also damp and slightly messy after running his hand through it as he grinned at Rachel. Mike looked at his boss surprised, it was very rare to see Sam dressed in such a way; the man always stuck to his slacks and buttoned shirt whether he was going out or not, and when he was sick it was either sweatpants and a t-shirt or his pajamas. What had him raising an eyebrow was the atmosphere surrounding the couple and it was then he saw the gentle look Sam directed to Rachel, who shyly met his gaze—returning the same look before looking away, blushing. _"It didn't…did they?"_

"They're the ones who had a good morning," Stevie mumbled to him, shaking his head.

Mike looked at him sympathetically. He must have heard what transpired. "At least they let you sleep at night," He grinned.

Stevie gave him a look of horror before leaving his side and took a seat on the couch.

"Hey, Mike," Rachel greeted him with a dazzling smile and a hug.

"I see someone had a good morning," Mike grinned, returning her hug.

"You can say that," Rachel mumbled, looking away from him.

"I think she means she had a great morning." Sam raised an eyebrow at Mike, as if challenging him to say something.

Mike chuckled. "That's good to know…" he glanced at Stevie to see him shaking his head and telling him to shut his mouth. "So what are you guys doing?" He asked, quickly changing the subject. When Stevie tells you to keep your mouth shut about a certain topic—it was best to listen to him.

"Sam wants me to dance for him," Rachel said quickly, glad that Mike didn't push on the subject.

"Dance for him?" Mike glanced between them. "Do you want Stevie and I to leave the house?"

"No! It's not what you think!" Rachel yelled just as Sam muttered, "I wouldn't mind the privacy."

Rachel glared at her husband. "They can stay and I will only dance if you do your part."

"Fine," Sam sighed, knowing when Rachel set her mind there was no way of changing it. "I'll sing." He leaves the living room only to come back moments later with a guitar. "Do you have a specific song?"

"No." Rachel grinned at him as Mike went to take a seat on the couch beside Stevie. "Sing whatever comes to mind and I'll dance to it."

"Okay," Sam said and began to strum the guitar.

_**You always hurt the one you love**_

_**The one you shouldn't hurt at all**_

Rachel closed her eyes as she began to sway to the song.

_**You always take the sweetest rose**_

_**And crush it till the petals fall**_

She turned in a graceful circle. Her feet slid effortlessly from under her and over the hardwood floor as she pretended to waltz with an imaginary partner.

_**You always break the kindest heart**_

_**With a hasty word you can't recall**_

When Sam began to strum the guitar slower, Rachel opened her eyes and the smile she reserved only for him graced her lips as he walked closer to her until only his guitar stood between them. Their gazes never wavering from each other as she placed her hands on his shoulders and he sang to her. Both of them swaying to the song.

_**If I broke your heart last night**_

_**It's because I love you most of all**_

When Sam stopped signing, Rachel cupped his cheeks and pulled him down gently as she stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. Neither heard the cheering from Stevie nor noticed that Mike had been recording with his cell phone.

* * *

><p>Leroy Berry frowned as he flipped through the pages of the magazine Kurt had been kind of enough to drop off for him in order to keep himself entertained—he finished reading his most recent novel two days ago. "What is up with all these people and their problems?" he sighed, shaking his head. A knock on the door saved him from reading more gossip. "Come in," he said as he flipped through another page.<p>

"Hello, Leroy."

Leroy hadn't heard that voice in years and looked toward the door to see none other than Dustin Goolsby and Mary Evans. His hands shook as he closed the magazine. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to pay you a visit," Mary said, not knowing whether to approach him or not. A long time ago they had been close friends but now after years without communication, she didn't know.

"Why after all these years?" Leroy licked his dry lips. "Did you know Hiram died?"

"I'm sorry," Mary whispered to him, meeting his gaze as she blinked back the tears. "I went to his grave when I found out."

"Did you leave him roses?"

"Yes." Mary bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. "They were always his favorite."

"You know that it wasn't fault." Leroy looked at her gently. "Everything that happened to Dwight, Hiram and us," he said, referring to Rachel and himself. "It wasn't your fault, you tired to help and did the only thing that could guarantee your family safety."

"But it didn't guarantee yours." A tear slid down her face.

"Unknowingly it did…he left us alone. Hiram's death was accidental and mine is going to be of…normal cause, while Rachel was able to go university and is living her own life as much as she is able to." Leroy motioned for her to come closer. "Come here."

Without a second thought, Mary walked toward him. When she stood by his hospital bed, he smiled at her and she threw her arms over him. "I'm sorry," she whispered as her body shook with sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Leroy rubbed circles on her back as he held her like he does with Rachel when she cries in his arms.

"I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner."

"I thought we agreed that we couldn't see each other after Shelby's death." Leroy glanced at Dustin to see him tense.

"And it's an agreement we must break if we want to protect those we love," Dustin said from his spot as Mary pulled away and wiped her tears.

"What are you talking about?" Leroy asked, concerned.

"Sam is living in Shadow Falls," Dustin said, coming closer to him. "Frank resides there."

"_So does Rachel."_ Leroy frowned. "I know, he came to pay a visit."

"He did?" Mary asked, surprised. "What did he want?"

"Other than pay my hospital bills, he wanted to know what happened twenty years ago."

"Did you tell him?" Dustin asked nervously.

"No. I didn't want him to go any further in his investigation." Leroy looked at his covers defeated. "After all these years of us sacrificing and trying to keep it hidden from them…it refuses to stay buried. I wonder, does this mean everything we did was for nothing?" He looked at Mary and Dustin. "…I don't want to believe that…"

"Then don't." Mary grabbed his hand and held it gently in hers.

"Come with us to Shadow Falls." Dustin met his gaze. "Let us unbury the past and face the one responsible. Sam and Rachel have every right to know of the past."

"I thought we agreed not to tell them because we didn't want them hurt."

"I think they would feel even worse if they found out from someone else instead of us. At least we can prepare them."

"All right, then I'm going," Leroy grinned.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked, concerned.

"Mary, my days are numbered in this world," Leroy sighed. "Staying here will only prolong the inevitable. If I leave, my death will come sooner but at least I will be living instead of simply being alive like I am here. Let me choose what I want to do for the time I have left. If I can face down the past and clear a way for my daughter, then I won't die with any regrets."

"Of course." Mary blinked back another wave of tears. "Let us go."

The door to the room opened as Mary helped Leroy off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked alarmed, with Mercedes looking confused at them.

"I'm leaving," Leroy stated.

"You can't." Mercedes shook her head. "Rachel will freak out completely."

"I'm going to see Rachel," Leroy smiled kindly at them. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure," Kurt grinned.

"We can't," Mercedes glared at Kurt.

"Don't worry, Sam already paid for my expenses and Dustin can help check me out." Leroy walked toward them weakly. "Sam said he was looking for some home nurses. I can put a good word for you two."

"Really?" Mercedes looked at him hopefully.

"Of course," Leroy smiled at Mercedes gently as Kurt and her helped him stand.

"This is so cool! We are going to visit Rachel and her husband!" Kurt winked at Mercedes who chuckled.

"Rachel's married?" Mary asked, surprised.

"Who's this?" Kurt asked curiously.

"That is Sam's mother and the man stand over there is Sam's uncle Dustin."

"Oh." Both Mercedes and Kurt glanced at each other nervously. It seemed that Sam had yet to tell mother dearest about his marriage. Leroy shook his head, knowing that Mary was going to blow a huge fuse when she found out.

* * *

><p>Finn stood up from his bed. "Let's go see Sam and Rachel."<p>

Ever since yesterday, whatever Finn had seen in his father's study, disturbed him greatly. They didn't come back until passed eleven and he had been avoiding both his father and grandmother like a plague. "Why don't you talk with your grandmother?" Quinn asked as Finn turned to look at her.

"I can't…" Finn whispered.

"You don't think she will tell you?"

"It's not that."

"Or are you afraid about what she might tell you?"

"I don't know." Finn looked away from her.

"Fine." Quinn stood up from her spot on the bed. "Let's go see the Evans. They might actually help keep your mind off things but I swear if I see you hanging out with Rachel too much…" she didn't finish her threat as Finn grabbed her hand fighting back a smile.

"I promise to remain by your side."

"…"

"I love you," he grinned at her.

She turned to look the other way so he wouldn't see her blush. "…I love you, too." But she was a bit too late, Finn had seen her blush and the smirk on his lips was soon replaced with an affectionate smile.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang for the third time and when Stevie nor Mike made no move to answer it, Sam had to untangle himself from Rachel's side to answer it. "You lazy bums." He glared at them.<p>

"Get out of the way," Stevie shooed him, his eyes glued to the TV as they watched _Resident Evil: Apocalypse_.

"What are you talking about?" Mike snorted, glancing at Sam, amused. "We're your guests."

Sam shook his head as he left the living room and went to the front door to open it. The moment the door swung open he was tackled with a hug.

"Sam!"

Sam looked at the younger woman with blonde hair and familiar blue eyes affectionately. His lips curved into a welcoming smile as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Hey, Stacy."

"I hope we didn't come at a wrong time," Carl said, smiling at his stepson.

"Not all." Sam opened the door more to let him in as he carried two luggage bags. "Are you planning on staying?"

"Yeah," Carl smiled at him sheepishly. "I wanted to call to give you a heads up, but your mother threatened Stacy and I not to. She said something about it being a surprise visit. Although she was a bit angry with Stevie since she didn't know where he went."

"Stevie's with me," Sam said as he took one of the luggage bags.

"I'm sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it."

"So anything new?" Carl asked as Sam closed the door and locked it.

"Well, it depends…"

"Oh…is it something that your mom should hear as well?" Carl asked, carefully watching the way Sam avoided his gaze.

"Yeah."

"This is going to be fun," Stacy grinned at him, causing Sam to playfully glared at her. "Don't worry, I'll have your back no matter what it is."

"Thanks."

"Well, whatever it is, Sam, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal," Carl said confidently, trying to make him feel better.

If only he knew.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for editing this chapter. =)

AN 2: This chapter really surprised me because it turned out nothing like I had originally planned. I believe this chapter marks that we are halfway or close to finishing depending on what's going to happen in the next chapters. I do hope you like it. I'm sorry for not making the whole smut scene bigger or more in depth, but I just couldn't. Believe it or not I was stuck in that scene for like over an hour cus I didn't know what to do with it. I just hope I did it some justice. Now as you can see all the characters are coming together and it won't be long until the showdown. The song Sam sings is called You Always Hurt The One You Love and it sang by many artists including the actor Ryan Gosling, which the scene was somewhat based on Blue Valentine. When I saw that scene I just couldn't resist I kept seeing Rachel and Sam in my mind. I could imagine them messing around like that in this fic. =) I also already know how I am gonna end this fic! But the thing is that you're either going to love me or hate me, but I hope it's love *crosses fingers* Please don't forget to review! I love hearing from you guys! (^_^)

AN 3: I want to thank: Brooke6404 (Dustin's storyline was supposed to be a trip, but seeing how this chapter came out it's gonna change a bit, but he will have his showdown with Frank. ;) ), The Wonderful Mistique (You are so right! And it's coming far more quicker they predicted…shoot from what I predicted. They just want to tear into Frank lol ), LadyGigglesalot (I hope you liked this chap even if it was a bit small), Keating's Disciple (I hope this one was to your expectations =) ), AlineCardozo13 (Awww thank you! *hug* It's good to hear from you again.), GleeObsessedHoran (I just had to do that seen originally she was supposed to hug him from the back and was supposed to be shirtless, but I decided to cut that out cus then it would have been to awkward for them & I don't think Sam would have appreciated that lol.), Lena (I'm glad to hear you are enjoying this! =D & to answer your question they have now), missberryfan (I hope you got my review for Restart! I truly did enjoy it & I even listened to that Brandi Carlile song. It was absolutely beautiful and perfect for you fic. =) ), Ceud mile failte (If things go as planned you might not have to wait much long to see how it finishes. ;) ), BBFreakNumber1 (Thank you! *hug* I hope you liked this chap), and Lizzy (Awww I hope you liked this chapter even if it was short. I wish I could give Rachel and Sam some more alone time, but all the other characters are becoming demanding now *sigh* Who knows maybe I'll be able to sneak in some time for them in the end =) ) for reviewing! You guys are the best!

AN 4: Don't forget today is the last day to vote! And if you haven't checked out What We Are please do so and maybe drop a review for me *nudge* *nudge* =D


	11. Chapter 10

Sam glanced to his left when he felt Rachel's head loll on his shoulder to see that his suspicions had been correct. She had fallen asleep and a part of him wondered if maybe they should have not done it in the shower the third time around.

"So the princess is asleep."

Sam glanced at Mike to see him grinning.

"It's seems you tired her out this morning."

"Who tired who?" Stacy asked curiously from her seat as she looked away from the TV.

"It's best to stay out of the matter," Stevie advised.

"Why?"

"Why don't you explain it to her?" Stevie glanced at Sam.

Sam gave him a warning glare before he smiled at Stacy. "No one tired anyone out."

Mike and Stevie snorted, causing Carl to look at them amused. The doorbell rang causing all of them to look at each other.

"I'm a guest," Mike said crossing himself out.

"I second that," Stevie grinned.

"I'm busy." Sam glanced at Rachel, not willing to get up and disturb her sleep.

"I'll go," Stacy sighed. "You lazy bums."

"No, I'll go." Carl stood up and didn't want to hear Stacy protest as he left the living room.

"I wonder who could be at the door?" Mike wondered out loud.

"I just hope it's not Mom." Stacy nibbled on her nail worriedly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy?" Seven year old Rachel looked at the woman beside her.<em>

"_Yes, sweetheart?" Shelby looked at her, a smile curving on her lips._

"_What's love?" She asked innocently, barely noticing the way her mother's eyes widened in surprise._

"_Oh…um…"_

"_Dad and Daddy say it to each other at night. They also say it to me and so do you." Rachel looked her mother curiously. "What is love? How do you know that you love someone?"_

"_Since when have you been interested in asking such questions?" Shelby raised an eyebrow at her, trying to bite back a smile when he daughter blushed._

"_Well…a boy asked Noah if he loved me…" Rachel looked away from her mother and stared at the ground. "Instead of answering the boy, Noah punched him…and then when I asked him, he said he guessed so."_

"_Do you want to know if you love Noah back?"_

_Rachel nodded._

"_Well, it's not that simple." Shelby ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "There are many different types of love, but they have one thing in common. Those that you love, you care for deeply and when you truly love them—it can't be taken lightly. It's a feeling that makes you feel warm, nervous, safe…it's hard to describe because it's a whole whirlwind of emotions, sweetie." She glanced at her daughter to see her looking at her awed. "The bravest of the brave know love because they allow people inside at the risk of being hurt and there will be a time when one person will rise above all those you love. He will become the most important person to you. You will bravely give your heart to him; not caring of the consequences and he will have the power to cherish it or crush it."_

"_So it's something you feel?"_

"_Yes, but that is only the tip of the iceberg."_

"_There's more?"_

"_Oh, yes," Shelby grinned. "Those emotions will always be there even when you think they are gone but if you stay with the person only because he or she makes you feel a certain way—then that is not love."_

"_It's not…"_

"_No, sweetie, there's more to it than just emotions, love is a decision. You are the one who will decide that in the end if that is the person you want to love. It's a decision you will make every day when you find that person and if you decide to love that person, then you must also accept them not only with their good traits. But also their bad ones. Once you are able to then that is true love. It can be the greatest as well as the most heartbreaking experience you can have." Shelby met her gaze. "That is why you must choose wisely and not give your heart away to just anyone who claims that they love you. I want you to guard it well."_

"_Okay, Mommy." Rachel fisted a hand over her dress where her heart lay. "Did you ever meet someone like that? ...That you loved?"_

"_Yes, I did." A fond smile curved on her lips as a hint of sadness echoed in her gaze. "I just never knew how much until we went our separate ways…and even now I still do, even though I may never be with him again."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's my decision to…"_

_Rachel stayed silent as she tried to contemplate what her mother said._

"_And it's a decision that I never regret no matter how painful because," Shelby met Rachel's gaze, "I would do it again and again, even if it's only for a short time. Even if the outcome would always be the same, I'd rather truly experience it once than never at all."_

_The doorbell rang breaking through their conversation._

"_Let's go see who that is." Shelby stood up and held her hand out to Rachel._

"_Okay." Rachel grabbed her hand and walked with her to the front door. The moment her mother opened the door, she felt her grasp on her hand tighten when they saw the man standing in front of them. He had dark brown hair, sky blue eyes and was dressed in a black suit. There was this cold look in his eyes but it slowly began to melt away as he continued to look at her mother. Rachel held her breath when those eyes turned to her and the hint of surprise shone bright in them before he looked back at Shelby. The last residue of the ice cracked; his eyes had a certain gentle look in them as it swam within depths of sorrow. Rachel followed his gaze to see a tear stream down Shelby's face followed by another and soon her mother began to cry._

"_Shelby." The man whispered her name._

_Without warning, Rachel felt her mother let go of her hand as she stepped toward the man and wrapped her arms around him—her body shaking with sobs. "I missed you."_

_The man wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I missed you, too." A sad smile curved on his lips._

_Rachel watched them, not knowing what to do._

* * *

><p>Rachel slowly opened her eyes as she began to wake up. It took her a moment to get her bearings as the last remnants of the dream swept through her mind.<p>

"So you're awake now."

Rachel looked at Finn confused, as he waved a hand at her in greeting while Quinn gave her a polite smile as she sat next to her husband. She knew for a fact that they had not been there when she had fallen asleep. She looked around to see that Sam was missing.

"If you're wondering where Sam is." Stacy said from her spot on the floor. She was lying on her belly as she stared at the TV. "He's in the kitchen with Carl."

"They are debating whether to order pizza or Chinese food," Stevie mumbled from his spot on the end of the couch.

"I told them both, but they just wouldn't listen to me," Mike sighed, glancing at Rachel, a cunning smile formed. "Why don't you go convince Sam?"

"I don't think Sam would appreciate you using me as a secret weapon to make him do your bidding."

"I guess you're right."

The sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through the house. Rachel looked at everyone for a moment to see if any of the guys would get up to answer it, but when no one stood on the second ring, she stood up.

"I'll answer it, you lazy bums," Sam said passing by the living room, not noticing Rachel—who was heading towards him.

"Thanks, Sam!"

"You're a sweetheart."

Rachel watched curiously from the entrance of the living room as Sam answered the door and was hit with a sudden case of déjà vu when she saw a man with dark brown hair, sunglasses covered his eyes and dressed in a dark suit. It was by chance she noticed the way Sam went tense for a moment.

"Long time no see, Sam," The man grinned. "Aren't you going to let me in?" The voice sounded familiar to Rachel, but she couldn't put her finger on it just yet.

"I'm debating about it," Sam said through gritted teeth. "Do you have any idea how fucking worried I was about you?"

The man tsked at him. "Sam, what has your mother told you about respecting your elders?" The man took off his sunglasses.

"I see that you haven't changed, Dustin."

It was then the air rushed out of her lungs. His eyes were…sky blue. The reason why his voice sounded familiar—it was him. The man her mother had been hugging while she cried. Rachel didn't know what possessed her to walk toward them, but the moment his gaze landed on her, she saw the hint of surprise in them before it turned to sorrow. "It's you," Rachel whispered, feeling her throat closing. The sudden urge to cry hit her when the sad smile she saw all those years ago curved on his lips…when he held her mother. "You…she was crying and I didn't know why." Her voice cracked in the end. Then everything began to piece itself together like a puzzle. _**"It's my decision to…" **_Shelby's voice echoed in her mind as the picture became clearer as to why she always saw the sadness in her mother's gaze when she thought no one was looking. _**"And it's a decision that I never regret no matter how painful." **_ "You were her choice…" She saw the way his eyes went wide. "She loved you…and it hurt her."

"I—"

"Don't you dare apologize," Rachel said, quickly cutting him off as a tear slid down her face. "Because she never regretted it."

Dustin stood there silent, not knowing what to do as tears streamed down Rachel's face. After all those years, he was standing in the same place, witnessing the same emotions but not by the same person and it wasn't his place to comfort the crying woman. This time, it was the blond man he helped raise as a child who reached for the crying woman he had seen as a little girl. The love that had shined bright in that one moment years ago echoed through the couple standing before him; the way Rachel clutched onto Sam desperately as she buried her face into his chest—trusting him to be her pillar when she could no longer be strong. Sam wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her close; silently offering her his strength and his eyes softening as he gazed upon her crying.

"Sam." Mary's voice broke through the moment, bringing all three of them back to reality.

Dustin noticed the way Sam tightened his hold on Rachel as his body went tense. It was then he saw the band on Sam's ring finger on his left hand. He felt his stomach drop when he realized it was not the Evans family's heirloom. He met Sam's gaze that silently pleaded with him to keep his mouth shut.

Mary walked up to stand next to Dustin and saw Sam holding a teary eyed woman that looked so much like Shelby that she had to blink twice. Without exchanging introductions, Mary knew who she was and, by the way her son and she were holding each other, she wondered if her husband might be pulling some strings from the afterlife.

"Hi, Mom," Sam said, greeting with a forced smile.

Mary was not a woman easily fooled and noticed that the smile gracing her eldest son's face did not reach his eyes. She knew already that he was hiding something from her or was about to tell her something that made him uncomfortable. Before she could push the matter, the footsteps approaching from behind reminded her of the matter she had come to discuss. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," Sam said, quickly stepping aside with Rachel to let Dustin and his mother pass.

"Hi, Rachel," Leroy smiled shyly, greeting his daughter as she looked at him in shock when he came to stand in front of them with Mercedes and Kurt helping him.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling concerned, happy and feared as to why he was out the hospital. "You're supposed to be in the hospital."

"No, I'm supposed to be by my daughter's side," Leroy said, firmly cutting off any argument that may arise for discharging himself from the hospital. "You shouldn't fret so much, darling, I have Mercedes and Kurt to look after me."

Rachel looked at her two best friends to see them looking at Sam with shocked expressions. When Rachel had described him to them, her words did the man no justice.

Sam held out his hand to both Kurt and Mercedes. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'd say it's a pleasure." Kurt gave him a once over as they shook hands. Sam bit back a smile when Kurt looked at Rachel and winked causing her to blush.

"We've heard so much about you," Mercedes grinned as they shook hands.

"I hope it was good things."

"Oh, don't worry, Rachel was practically swooning when she talked about you," Kurt said as he walked in with Leroy and Mercedes.

"I was not," Rachel said weakly when she felt Sam's gaze.

"Should I be worried about Rachel crying?" Leroy changed the subject so suddenly that it took a moment for Sam to realize the older man was talking to him.

"No." Sam met his gaze evenly.

"Are you sure?" Leroy peered at him.

"Of course."

Leroy continued to stare at him quietly, but when Sam didn't show any sign of guilt or weakness, he smiled at the younger man. "That's good to here."

"Daddy, please don't intimidate Sam. He was making me feel better."

"That's good to hear, sweetheart." Leroy kissed her cheek.

"But really, Daddy, it's not that I'm not happy at seeing you, but, what are you doing here?" Rachel looked at him curiously.

"We have much to discuss," he glanced between Rachel and Sam, "with the both of you."

* * *

><p>"Well, it seems like all the key players are here," Dustin said glancing at Finn.<p>

Finn looked at him curiously. "Are we playing a game?"

"Is he serious?" Dustin whispered to Sam, who bit back a grin as he nodded.

"No we aren't," Leroy said, looking between Finn and the blond next to him. He felt a relief that the boy had moved on from his daughter. "You can say it's an expression."

"Well, I already ordered food," Carl said as he entering the living room. "So whatever you want to discuss, I suggest we start now because I prefer for us to have a nice dinner together."

Everyone looked at Carl to see him giving them a "fuck this up and expect retribution" look. No one bothered to say anything against him, not only because they respected him, but also because no one wanted to push nice Carl to ever cross the line. It was the nice ones they had to be careful with.

"So what it is that you wanted to discuss?" Stacy grinned.

"Secrets…" Dustin said, looking at everyone in the room.

"Secrets?" Stevie looked at him confused. "Is this some type of confession for us to come clean about our own secrets?"

"What?" Mike looked at him confused.

"You know, like telling each other secrets that we keep to ourselves 'cause we feel guilty."

"No offense, but that's just stupid," Mike huffed at him. "Why would you do that? The reason we keep secrets is because we are either afraid of the repercussions or want to keep from hurting someone."

"I guess…"

"What about the saying, 'The truth will set you free'?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Clearing that person has never been bitten in the ass by the truth or it was made up to make us confess and let others know of our business," Mike shrugged.

"Mike," Mary warned, not liking the language he was using.

"Sorry, Mrs. Evans," Mike smiled at her sheepishly.

"Okay, clearly we have gotten out of topic," Dustin sighed. "If there's anyone who wants to fess something up before we get to the topic at hand, speak now or forever hold your silence."

Stevie, Stacy and Carl glanced at Sam nervously, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall. Mike glanced at him as well before looking at Rachel, who was sitting beside Leroy. Quinn noticed the looks directed at Sam and glanced at him before looking back at Rachel, who seemed to be slightly nervous. Her eyes widened slightly when she came to her own conclusion. Finn looked around, patiently waiting for the conversation to continue. Kurt and Mercedes shifted uncomfortably, feeling like they were invading their privacy even though Leroy and Rachel had reassured them not to worry about it.

Mary Evans did not like it when one of her children kept secrets from her, especially when the rest of her family knew, while she was in the dark. And if the looks Stevie, Stacy and Carl were directing to Sam were anything to go by, then that was exactly what was happening. "Sam," she said, watching her elder son like a hawk. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Rachel visibly gulped as Sam pushed off from the wall and let his arms fall back onto his sides as he met his mother's gaze. "As a matter fact, there is."

She loved her eldest son greatly for his big heart, straight forwardness and many other factors, but with the guarded look in his eyes—she worried for him. "What is it?"

"I would like to discuss it with you in private."

When Sam wanted to talk in private, Mary knew it was of upmost important. "Of course." She followed him out the living room.

"He's a brave man," Stevie said once they were gone.

"I feel sorry for him," Stacy whispered.

"Do you think we should go with them?" Carl asked worriedly. He knew his wife would never physically harm her children but words could be just as vicious.

"Nah," Stevie shook his head. "He chose to speak with Mom in private because he wanted to face her alone. He will be fine."

"Or it can be that you're just saying that 'cause your mom scares you shitless when she's pissed," Mike grinned when Stevie gave him the finger. Rachel took his opportunity to sneak out the living room, while the others were distracted.

"What did Sam want to tell his mom?" Finn asked curiously.

Before anyone could answer Mary's screech of "You got married!" echoed through the house and answering his question.

"Oh." Finn felt sympathy for the blond man.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I really think you're overreacting."<p>

"I'm over reacting?" Mary glared at him.

"Yes, you are." Sam bit back a grin.

"Maybe I wouldn't be like this if you had invited me to the wedding!" Mary stomped her foot. "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend!"

"About that…it happened suddenly."

"I bet," she huffed. "Just like wedding no doubt."

"Exactly."

"Sam, this is no laughing matter!"

He decided it was best to remain silent and let her rant.

"At least Stevie had the decency to tell me that he was engaged."

"I'm sorry I'm not Stevie."

"That's not the point, Sam! I expected you to do better than this! You're the oldest!"

"So let me get this straight, just because I did something rash, I have fallen beneath your expectations?"

"That's not what I meant. Quit twisting my words."

"Mom, I'm thirty-years-old and the CEO to a multimillion corporation. I've made a name for myself and have various homes where I reside. The last time you paid anything for me was nine years ago."

"That's because you don't let me pay anything for you anymore! You won't even let me invite you to eat!"

"That's because I'm a grown man and it's my turn to take care of you for everything you have done for me."

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head vehemently. "You will always be my baby boy…even when you have children. It won't change a thing."

"I know, Mom." His eyes softened as he regarded his mom. She was always a strong woman, even after his father died, it was rare when she let him or siblings see her cry and seeing the distress look in her eyes had him feeling guilty. After his father died, he was in charge of looking after the family; he was supposed to protect them not cause them any harm. He knew he should tell her the truth, but he had buried himself too deep in this lie and if he were to come clean it would only hurt her more now.

"I don't understand. You never mentioned Rachel when we talked…but then you stopped talking to me for two months before you called me." She met his gaze. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you knew her for two months and that's pushing it." She looked away from him. "How long?"

"A little over a month now," Sam said. If only she knew the truth, which that was truly how long he has known Rachel.

Silence reigned over them for a moment before Mary broke it. "I've always wanted you to marry for love."

"…"

"And I'm afraid that you married her for another reason entirely."

"You married Dad five months after barely knowing him."

"That's because I loved him!"

"I love her!"

"Do you even know the first thing about love?"

"Yes!" Sam snapped surprising both of them but he didn't dwell on the hint of hurt in his mother's eyes as he ventured forward. "She makes me feel different, like I can be better than what I am now. I can be me without having to hide who I am when I'm around her. When she's around, all I can see is her; when she is gone, all I can think about is her and how I ache to be with her again." Mary noticed the faraway look in his eyes as if his mind was somewhere else, but he continued talking. "But none of that compares to when she smiles whenever I walk toward her or laughs because I've said something funny to her. More than anything, I want to make her happy."

She bit her bottom lip as tears gathered in her eyes. She will not cry in front of her son.

"You once told me that when you love someone, it's a decision you make. You put everything on the line and risk getting hurt. That decision is set in stone the moment you marry that person because you agree to spend that rest of your life with them; accept them for who they are no matter what and until death do you part. I know what love is, Mom…" he whispered to her as a tear slid down her face. "In the end, when all else is gone—it's your choice." He reached across from him and wiped her tear. "I'm sorry, Mom, that I didn't tell you sooner…but I choose her…" It was then, staring into his mother's tear filled eyes, that he knew how deep his feelings for Rachel ran. He knew a part of him loved her, but not how much until this very night…or maybe subconsciously he knew since before they made love. But it is only until now, after bringing out in the open he came to terms with it. The thought did not frighten him. He loved Rachel Berry; truly, madly and deeply, and if she gave him the chance, he would like to truly marry her but what did frighten him was that she might not. Considering that they still barely met…

"When did you get so wise?" Mary asked, touching his cheek gently. It seemed like only the day before he had been ten-years-old holding onto her waist as he cried his eyes out for his dad and in a blink of an eye he was a grown man sitting across from her—wiping her tears gently away and never had everything she loved about her son shone brighter than it did now. She knew without a doubt that Dwight would have never been more than proud of his son at that moment.

"I learned from the best." He gave her a cheeky smile.

Mary chuckled. "I love you, you know that?" She pulled him close and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

"I know."

"Don't ever let her go, Sam."

"I don't plan to."

Neither heard the retreating steps from outside the door.

* * *

><p>Leroy and Dustin were the only ones noticed Rachel's return as Mercedes, Kurt, Stacy and Finn debated with Mike, Stevie and—surprisingly Quinn—but then again the glares she was giving Finn it didn't take much to figure out that he had said something insulting without thinking, while Carl played the role of the mediator.<p>

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Leroy asked, concerned when he noticed the panic in Rachel's gaze.

Dustin long ago had seen that same look in Shelby's eyes the first time he told her he loved her. The next thing he knew, she was out of his life and he couldn't find her. It was by luck, he stumbled upon her in Shadow Falls when he accompanied Dwight to meet his lawyers and she had been pregnant then. The pain he went through before he saw her again and after still left an emotional scar on him. The only good thing that came from that pain was that no one will ever hurt him like that again, which only strengthened that he will love no other like her. He could only hope that Sam wouldn't suffer the same fate as him.

"A part of me knew that he loved me, but not how much," Rachel whispered to her daddy. "And I love him, but I don't know how much."

Leroy remained silent knowing exactly who she was speaking of.

"He chose me, Daddy, he really loves me and I'm scared."

"Why?" Leroy asked, breaking his silence when Rachel met his gaze. He felt as if someone was squeezing his heart painfully when he saw the fear in her gaze. "Aren't you happy that he does?"

"I can't be, don't you see?" Her eyes begged for him to understand.

"Are you scared he will hurt you?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm scared of hurting him because I don't know how much I love him. What if most of my feelings come from him being a constant thing in my life right now?"

"Rachel…"

"I can't hurt him, Daddy…I won't hurt him. I need to leave," Rachel whispered, looking away. "He's too good for me."

"No man is too good for my baby girl," Leroy said defensively.

"You're supposed to say that…you're my daddy."

Before Leroy could tell her anything else Mary walked in with Sam.

"Now we can continue where we left off," Dustin said.

Sam remained silent as he looked at Rachel willing her to look up and meet his gaze. He had to see her but she looked at the floor and nowhere else, as if she deliberately did not want to look at him. Sam wondered what he might have done to make her avoid him, maybe he was pushing her too much by telling his mom, but he hadn't wanted to that was part of the reason he spoke to his mother in private.

Leroy glanced at Dustin and met his gaze. The man knew something was wrong.

Instead of picking a spot close to Rachel, Sam walked to the other side of the room furthest from her to give her some space. He didn't notice Rachel look up and follow his movement, but the moment he turned around and leaned against the wall, she looked away quickly when he glanced at her.

Dustin frowned at the exchange. History had a strange way of repeating itself and only hoped that their outcome with be different from his and Shelby's.

"Okay, food is going to be here in thirty minutes," Carl said. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Who wants to go first?" Dustin asked, looking between Mary and Leroy.

"I'll go first," Leroy spoke up. "Since it was because of Hiram and I that this began," he sighed, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "It all started when Hiram and I wanted to have children, but as you can see, adopting was difficult for us and we wanted to have our own baby. The problem was that we needed a woman willing to be a surrogate mother for us. It was by chance that we found one willing and passed all of Hiram's criteria."

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for editing this chapter. Without her I don't know where I'd be in this fic. =)

AN 2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now before anyone starts flipping on Rachel you know that love is never simple. She thought she loved Finn, but her feelings for him pale in comparison to what she feels for Sam and that adds a bit to her fear, but what scares her most is that she may not love Sam as much as he does her. Sam knows exactly how he feels about her and yet she doesn't know exactly how she feels for him at the moment. Everyone has a different way of dealing with these situations and this is hers, but that is not to say that she doesn't love Sam because she is thinking of leaving. She knows that she needs to figure this out before she can think of having a future with Sam. She doesn't want to dive in carelessly and only end up hurting him. So I hope that you understand the predicament as of now. =) The next chapter the past will come into light and lives will never be the same.

And I have to give you a warning that updates are most likely going to be slow again because classes have started and I already have gotten a load of homework to do, but I decided to leave it alone for a little while to finish writing this chapter. Now it's 10pm and I have yet to eat, which I will do now! =D Please be kind and leave a review it can be small, big, short or long…you get my point! lol it will be much appreciated and you know I love hearing from you guys! (^_^)

AN 3: I want to thank: anonymous, Lena (Sorry Kurt and Mercedes didn't get much spotlight, but they will soon.), LadyGigglesalot (I'm so glad you are joining me in this fic as well! *hug* It's good to hear from you. I hope you liked how I played the scene with Sam and Mary.), The Wonderful Mistique (The truth is finally coming out in the next chapter!), Cued mile failte (Thank you! Have I ever told you how sweet you are? If not then here it goes…you are so sweet!), EvanberryFTW ( I hope you liked how it all went down in the end. I just couldn't make it all dramatic with everyone being in the room. I felt that it was very important to Sam and a huge turning point for him that could only be taken if he analyzed and told Mary exactly what he felt, so he had to do it in private, you get me. It's like he wanted to respect both his mom and Rachel. I had originally planned for it to be a funny confession, but it ended up coming out the complete opposite lol.), missberryfan (I hope you liked Mary's reaction and Sam's conversation with her.), Brooke6404 (I hope you liked this chapter. Well only one secret came out, which everyone knew except for Mary lol), AlineCardozo13 (I hope this chapter was a tad bit enjoyable. I tried not to use the "…" as much, but it's hard especially when it's easier for me to write a scene with just dialog and not that much action. I was so tempted to use it, but I stopped myself! lol.), and cerberus angel ftw ( lol I barely saw your review. When I saw the name I was like 'oh crap someone thought of the same name I did!' Thank you so much for such a nice review! If I could finish all my fics in one night I gladly I would cus it would be so much easier. lol I promise I won't freak out. I hope you liked the update. =) )

AN 4: For those still wondering when I will update the new chapter for Once More I am still working on it, but I always have more difficulty writing this fic instead of Lies and What We Are. I'm still not planning on leaving this fic any time soon and still consider it my baby even though I'm not giving it as much love as I used to =( So be on the lookout it will get updated! =D…I'm just not sure when exactly ^_^; I also updated What We Are a few days ago and added another one-shot to Dancing Across Time, so please take a look at them if you haven't and leave a review. =)


	12. Chapter 11

**_Memories are just where you laid them_**

**_Drag the water 'till the depths give up their dead_**

**_What did you expect to find?_**

**_Was there something you left behind? _**

**_Don't you remember anything I said when I said,_**

* * *

><p>"Shelby was something out of this world." Leroy's eyes held a certain detached look as if his mind was no longer in the present. "Whenever she walked into a room, or just on the sidewalk, eyes turned to her. It seemed like she was born to be the center of attention. Since she was new to Shadow Falls, it wasn't long until the whole town began to gossip about her. Some had hated her for being a surrogate mother and made it hard for her to make any friends because of the horrible rumors surrounding her. But when Cassandra, Anne, Sandra, Beatrix, and Amelia began to talk to her, they formed an instant liking toward her; she became close friends with the women from the founding families of Shadow Falls. The next day, her reputation had changed for the better. No one dared to cross Shelby the wrong away or they would be faced with their wrath." A fond smile curved on his lips. "Hiram and I believed she was heaven sent." His hand held Rachel's tighter in his grasp. "And her giving birth to Rachel deepened that belief." He sighed. "But just like every good thing comes to an end, so did ours. We should have seen it coming but we avoided the signs. We should have sent Shelby on her way but she had gotten attached to Rachel in her pregnancy. I didn't have the heart to force her out of Rachel's life and neither did Hiram. Maybe if we did…"<p>

"He would have still followed her," Dustin growled, causing mostly everyone in the room to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Who?" Finn asked curiously, not able to keep his mouth shut. The way Mary, Dustin and Leroy looked at him, sent a chill down his spine as his stomach dropped when he remembered the picture of Shelby Corcoran hidden in his father's desk. _"My beloved S." _ The inscription in the back echoed in his mind. His hands clenched into fists just as Mary responded, "Frank Hudson." He knew it, but still a part of him hoped he had been wrong…that he had been jumping into conclusions. "Did he love her?" The question slipped through his lips before he could stop himself. "Did he cheat on my mom with her?"

The silence that echoed through the room was deafening. It took all that Finn had to meet Dustin's gaze, seeing the disbelief and hint of disgust in his eyes felt comforting. "No, he didn't cheat on your mom with Shelby. Shelby wouldn't let him." He looked away. "She didn't love him and wanted nothing to do with him."

"But that didn't stop him from pursuing her," Mary said gently when she saw the tension in Finn. "His love may have been pure in the beginning but later…it no longer was."

_**"****Sometimes we can't stop how we feel…and that ability can also make us monsters, Finn. Lead us to do the most heinous acts of crimes to obtain that one person…to make them feel the same way…love then turns to an obsession and mars the very soul -distorting that person and hurts many lives." **_His grandmother's voice resounded in his mind.

"I had no doubt that his feelings for Shelby made a rift between your mother and him." Leroy looked at the man sympathetically. "For that I am sorry."

An image of his mother Carole entered his mind, taking a huge gulp from a glass casing filled with a dark substance as he entered the room. Finn remembered asking what she was drinking when she quickly hid it after catching sight of him from the doorway. She had beckoned him inside the room and he couldn't comprehend why she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Even though her breath smelled a bit funny as she whispered, _**"I love you. I love you so much," **_over and over again to him, Finn felt some wet his shirt. It was until she pulled away that he noticed the tears silently streaming down her face as she cupped his cheeks and peered into his eyes, as if trying to engrave her words into his mind, _**"Don't ever forget that no matter what happens." **_

The memory left Finn shaken because a year afterward he found his mother's body sprawled on the floor of his father's study. That same glass casing lay shattered on the floor beside her—spilling its contents, pooling around his mother's lifeless corpse as an empty capsule lay on the floor beneath her hand. Next to it, white pills lay scattered on the floor. He shook his head as the blood-curling scream that had ripped from his lungs all those years ago threatened to rip out of him again. A warm hand on his back brought him back to the present. He looked beside him to see Quinn looking at him, worried, as she rubbed circles behind his back—grounded him to the present. She didn't say anything, except press her forehead against his temple calming him. Her warm breath, fanning his cheek, gave him the courage to take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

"But how can one man hold so much power over anyone's life?" Rachel asked feeling anger course through her veins. She had no idea that that man had been the one to cause, not only her mother, but both her dads, such pain. He had practically played God with their lives.

"He has two things that can make anything possible," Sam answered her, his eyes never wavering from Dustin's form. "Power and money."

"Money makes people do things when they are desperate." Leroy looked at the floor sadly. "Even those who have money, panic about losing an investment," he said, referring to the other big corporations that let Hiram go as their lawyer. They didn't have to explain why everyone knew but left it unspoken. The moment Frank cut them off, they all followed except for one who had everything to lose. "But it's during those hard times, that you know who is loyal to you, Rachel." He gave her a small smile. "Dwight Evans had everything to lose by keeping Hiram, but he had an ace—just like Frank did. If the other corporations gave him crap, he was going to pull out all his investments from them. They didn't want that so they let him be, but Frank became angry. He wanted Hiram and I to suffer because we sent Shelby away—somewhere far from Shadow Falls where he couldn't reach her. Dwight helped us cover her tracks. Frank needed to take out the one factor that was helping us, the one factor that was keeping us from spiraling completely downward."

"Daddy," Stacy whispered, blinking back tears.

Their silence was their confirmation.

"Why wasn't there an investigation?" Stevie snapped looking between Dustin, Mary and Leroy frantically. "Why wasn't Frank brought to justice?"

"Because at the moment we couldn't carry out a full investigation. We didn't know it was foul play," Dustin said. "The cops said he ran through a red light and the truck that hit him, killed him on impact. They said there were no defects in the car."

"But Dwight was always a careful driver," Mary whispered with a faraway look in her eyes. "My Dwight would never run a red light. He was in no hurry…I know that for a fact. I didn't bring up my suspicions until after Dustin was able to get someone to relocate Shelby again because Frank found her. It was then I brought my suspicions up to him."

"I was the one who got private investigators. I even checked their background to make sure they were clean." Dustin glanced at Sam, who remained unusually quiet. "It was through them I found out that the cops who handled Dwight's case, were dirty and were working for Frank. The investigators were able to take a look at Dwight's car and found that the brakes had been cut. He had hired someone to do it."

Stevie cursed as Stacy whimpered causing, Mary to pull her into her arms and Sam remained eerily quiet, but Dustin saw the storm of emotion slowing building in his gaze waiting to burst out.

"Why didn't you tell me this when I asked you years ago?" Sam spoke causing everyone to look at him. The way he asked the question, with a hint of venom, sent a shiver down their spines.

"I wasn't going to burden you with such a truth at a young age." Dustin met his gaze. "You were still filled with disbelief, and I wasn't going to let anger and resentment replace it. You had your own life to form and worry about."

"Who were you to decide that for me?"

"Sam," Mary called out, worried when he took a step toward Dustin.

"Dwight wouldn't have wanted that for you," Dustin said unfazed with Sam's anger.

Sam stood quiet, knowing that Dustin was right, but the anger -the need to avenge his father, the want to confront Frank—burned inside him. He wanted to get his hands on that man. _"Then what? Would I kill him? ...An eye for an eye."_ He will get his payback—one way or another. He would make sure of it. The slow grin that graced his lips had the hairs on the back of Dustin's neck standing.

Before Dustin could even confront Sam, Finn spoke up. "So my dad fucked everyone over?" He asked the question out loud, more to himself, not feeling everyone's eyes turn to him.

Quinn frowned at her husband, worried when she felt tremors run through his body under her palms. "Finn," she whispered his name.

Her voice sounded distant to him as the sound of his heart beating rapidly pounded against his chest violently and all he could think about was that his father had ruined the family, and the life of his first love; had been the one behind the death of his wife's best friend's father, and could be the reason why his mother was no longer alive. Without another word, Finn stood up. "I have to…talk to him."

"Block the doorway!" Leroy commanded once he saw Sam walk toward Finn as if to join him.

Kurt, who was the one closet to the doorway, reacted first and tried to glare at both men threateningly but they simply raised an eyebrow at him—almost as if challenging him to do something. "Come any closer and I will scratch the living day lights out of you," he said it so menacing, with a slight growl, that had Finn and Sam pausing and glancing at each other in disbelief.

"Did he just say scratch?" Finn asked Sam.

"I believe so."

"The both of you are staying here." Leroy's voice boomed with authority bringing their attention back to him.

"This is something we need to settle." Finn glanced over his shoulder and met his gaze. "He's my father—my problem." He glanced at Sam.

"Well, reality is just going to keep biting you in the ass tonight." Sam met his gaze evenly.

"Sam!" Mary snapped at his language.

"Your problem became mine the moment he hired someone to cut the brakes of my father's car."

"Will the both of you just stop?" Rachel snapped after remaining silent, listening to the story, but now she reached her point. Filled with anger and anguish, she glared at both men as she stood up. "I have every right to plunge a dagger into that man's heart and twist it!" she said ignoring the gasps that filled the room. "But you don't see me jumping up at the first chance I get and going after him."

Finn looked at Sam, not knowing what to say, and tried to signal him to talk to Rachel as they both turned to face her with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at them.

"He took everything from me and my family!" She cried out. "I have every right to want his head on a silver platter! But I don't and I won't…" she whispered that last part.

Sam knew he was standing on shaky ground and the next thing he says could either have the ground collapse under him or go back to being steady like it once was. But the problem was that he didn't know what to say. He wanted to confront Frank, but Rachel was stopping him…not physically…but what she said was meant to keep him grounded. He just didn't want to stay and think, not when he could be doing something—anything—but after hearing what happened, only filled him with more anger and disgust. Multiple times he had shaken hands with that man, exchanged pleasantries, eaten with him on several occasions and even has been to his house. It sickened him that he had been so close to the man who had his father killed and had not known.

He was so close to getting…, _"Getting what? Revenge." __**"What good would it do? The damage has been done. It won't bring either of your fathers back nor the drastic changes both your lives had to go through."**_ The words Mike told him weeks ago echoed in his mind as he looked at Rachel. "What would you have me do?" he asked, wanting her to give him another alternative, because at that moment, all he could think about was making Frank shed blood for his actions. The look of anger she directed in him caused him to pause. Would she hold it against him if he went after Frank? Would he be willing to risk it? _"Please tell me!" _His mind begged, but his eyes did not plead.

"Be the better man."

She made it sound simple…so damn simple._** "**__**Sam, some things in life can't be explained, but they each happen for a reason." **_Sam clenched his hands into fists as Finn went tense beside him. Hearing his father's voice reminded him exactly what he lost._** "No matter how painful it can be, we have to keep that belief. No matter how dark events can be, we must carry the belief that something good will come from it because if we don't, then we will only look at the world with cynical eyes." **_ Instead of feeling more anger, he felt sorrow. He had come to terms with his father's death—even when a small part of him believed that there might have been foul play. But now after hearing the truth. It hurt to think what could have been. Frank hadn't just taken Rachel's life and turned it upside down, he had done the same thing to him. Everything and anything he could have wanted when he was young, had been snatched from his grasp the moment his father died and the man who was supposed to help him through the transition while growing up—was gone in a blink of an eye. _**"**__**We won't be able to look at how amazing life can be even if it's filled with pain."**_ For the first time, his father's words meant nothing to him; as if he was numb and he couldn't understand why.

The silence that reigned over them was deafening; no one dared to speak—waiting for Sam to say something. He clenched his jaw, not trusting himself to speak.

"I want you to be the better man."

The conviction in her voice had something between them shifting and as Sam closed his eyes, Rachel didn't know exactly what he had chosen. When his eyes opened, she saw the finality in them. A humorless chuckle escaped his lips. "You're asking for the impossible."

"Am I?"

Finn glanced between them, feeling as if he were intruding in a private moment. This was no longer just about going after his father; somehow Sam and Rachel had made it a battle between their morals and depending on how each of them dealt with the cards they were handed that would leave an impact on their relationship.

"_Choose between your revenge or me?"_

The question she did not have to be voice, but it hung in the air for Sam to answer. He didn't have an answer exact answer. _"What I do, I do for us."_

The doorbell rang, breaking through the tension and silence in the room.

"That must be the food," Carl said, forcing a smile as he walked through the room and passed Sam, Finn and Kurt.

"I need more time to think."

Rachel watched Sam walk passed a stun Finn and Kurt. She felt something in her break the further he got from her, a tear silently streamed down her face. She had seen his finality and the cold detached look he directed her way. She had no idea what was going to happen next and that frightened her more than his words.

"Rachel." A soothing voice whispered as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pulled her close. "There, there." Rachel tried to blink back tears, but they continued to spill a bit more rapidly when she noticed that it was Mary Evans holding her. "It's going to be all right. He won't ever do anything to hurt you. My boy loves you too much to make you cry over him." Mary simply tightened her hold on Rachel when her body shook with sobs.

* * *

><p>"I have to get out of here." Rachel told her daddy.<p>

Leroy knew what his daughter was going to do the moment he saw the panic in her gaze when she entered the living room. Then seeing what happened between Sam and her an hour ago only cemented her idea. "Only if you are sure in your decision." He could only hope she didn't regret it like her mother did.

"I am."

"Rachel," Mercedes frowned at her. "I may have not witnessed your relationship with Sam for as long as Mike and the others may have, but even I can see you and Sam have something deep between you two."

"Let's not beat around the bush," Kurt sighed from his seat. "That boy, hands down, loves you. The way he had kept glancing at you before Leroy began his story. The way you two act around each other when you are together—even arguing speaks volumes. That man was trying to put a cold front, but even I could see that your words affected him. He just doesn't know what to do. Give him a chance."

"I can't," Rachel shook her head.

"He loves you!"

"I know!"

"Then what the hell is the problem?" Kurt snapped.

"I don't know if I love him back just as much," Rachel admitted out loud for the first time. "I'm scared of hurting him and me. This might not work out."

"And there's a possibility that it might."

"We're living a lie."

"So? Try making it a reality, then."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because you know as well as I do that things that straight negatively end horribly."

"Then be the exception."

"There can't be any exceptions and you know that!"

"Then you're just going to leave him broken hearted?"

"I don't want to."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to be with him, but I need to take care of some things first before I can concentrate on what I want." Rachel looked at them pleadingly. "The needs outweigh the wants," she said, wanting them to understand. "Once everything is settled, then I can meet him on equal ground. Then I will be able to know what I truly feel for him."

"Rachel…"

"I won't change my mind on this matter." She grabbed Leroy's hand and held his gaze. "Afterward I won't be able to run away from him. I will have to face him."

"It's your choice, sweetheart. Everything is your choice, including your feelings for him and whether you stay and go."

"Then I choose to come back to him later." A sad smile graced her lips. "Tomorrow, I will ask him to help me find the portrait and I will say farewell to him."

His heart went out to his daughter when she quickly looked away, but not before he saw the raw pain in her gaze. The love she feared she did not have for Sam Evans, he saw it in her gaze, reflecting in the raw pain but, sadly, she could not see it at the moment.

* * *

><p>Sam had barely opened the door to the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom when he caught sight of Rachel. He froze for moment before walking to the closet and pulled out a blanket. He didn't know what to say as he grabbed his pillow from his bed.<p>

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence that had recently taken a liking to form around them.

"I thought it would be best to give you the bedroom tonight," Sam said, meeting her gaze.

"Oh…" She felt a pang in her chest at the thought of not spending her last night with him beside her. "But this is your bedroom."

"Our bedroom," Sam corrected without a second thought until he saw the guilt in her gaze as she looked away.

"No…it's your bedroom," she said getting up. "I should be the one leaving."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not in the mood to play these lies anymore."

"Is that what you think all this is? Lies?"

"It is and you know that."

"So, then, what we had this morning was just a fuck?"

"Sam."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what I mean to say was we had sex."

"Sam, just don't…not know."

"Why not now?" He growled feeling irritated. "Why are you afraid to admit that what we did this morning was genuine? That it wasn't one-sided? That it wasn't _just_ sex? That we actually made love and it was great—unless you were faking the moans and the repetitive cries of my name!" He shook his head. "This may have all started as a lie but what I feel for you is genuine," he uttered.

Rachel looked away from him, willing herself not to respond.

"You don't have to tell me how you feel…you don't have to feel the same way towards me and I can't hold it against you if you don't because I placed you in this situation. I forced you into this situation with no other reason but to see how far I could push your buttons until you caved in and I guess you did tonight. For that, I am sorry."

"…"

"But I'm not sorry for feeling the way I do about you…even if you may think I have no right to. If you have any need for me, don't hesitate to ask me assistance. I will help you in whichever way I can as—for this whole lie I will clear it up…I promise."

"Sam," Rachel called out to him as he opened the door.

"Yeah?" He didn't bother to look over his shoulder. The sight of her hurt him too much at the moment.

"_Don't go! Please stay…"_ Her mind begged. "Nothing."

"Goodnight, Rachel." He didn't wait for her response and he walked out the door and closed the door behind him quietly.

Maybe it was a good thing that Sam had left the room because as soon as the door closed, Rachel's knees gave out from under her as she grasped the sheets on the bed desperately and buried her face in them when tears silently slid down her face gently. She was so tired, crying it did nothing but make her feel even more exhausted. After tonight, she would not let herself cry, but—for tonight—she will let herself cry her pain away.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

Sam glared at the person responsible for waking him up. "I could ask you the same thing."

"This is the living room." Finn looked at him amused.

"And this my freaking house," Sam grumbled. "I can sleep where ever I want."

"In the living room?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a long story."

"Rachel kicked you out of the room?"

"No it was more like I kicked myself out before I remembered that all the guest rooms were occupied." Sam sat up on the couch stretching. "Not the brightest idea."

"No comment."

"So where are you headed?" Sam asked curiously, seeing Finn all dressed.

"I'm going to pay my grandmother a visit before heading back to the Hudson estate and having a long overdue chat with Dad."

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all," Finn grinned feeling a bit more generous than he was last night. "I'd rather have Quinn yell at both of us."

* * *

><p>Cassandra watched her grandson curiously as he approach her and her group of friends with none other than Sam Evans. It was a rare sight to see both men together without Quinn or Rachel being there with them. "Good morning, Finny and Sam." She smiled at them warming.<p>

"Good morning, Grandma," Finn kissed her cheek before doing the same process with Anne and the others, while Sam did the same thing.

"What brings you two handsome men this early in the morning to us?" Cassandra asked settling in her seat beside Anne.

"There are a couple of things I wanted to discuss with you, Grandma," Finn glanced at the other elderly women, "in private."

"Nonsense, Finn, whatever you wish to discuss with me, you can discuss in front of these women."

"Okay," Finn as Sam shifted uncomfortably beside him. "I want to know why you didn't tell me about my dad and his obsession with Shelby." Several sharp intakes of breaths could be heard around them. It was nearly impossible not to notice the way Cassandra's eyes went wide. "Why didn't you tell me about what he did to Rachel's family—along with Sam's?"

"So he was behind Dwight's death," Cassandra whispered looking at Sam in disbelief. "I swear that I had suspicions when that one stranger had come but I had no concrete evidence. Frank never spoke of the incident with me. I had to read it from the paper and hear about it on the news. I knew that he wasn't on the right track, but I never truly knew how bad it was…I had my own suspicions about what happened to the Berry family as well and that Frank may have been behind the incidents surrounding them—but I didn't know for sure." She got up from her seat and reached for Finn's hand. "You have to believe me. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen and without any evidence—I couldn't legally stop him. Shelby wasn't pressing charges and instead chose to run from him, and the other CEO's—except for Dwight—weren't willing to stand up to Frank."

"You have to understand." Amelia pleaded, looking at Sam and Finn. "We tried to help Shelby as much as we could but in the end, we were worthless when she needed us most."

"What about Mom?" Finn asked, looking at them. "Was her death connected to Dad? Please tell me the truth I'm sick of all these secrets."

Amelia, Beatrix, Sandra, and Anne looked at Cassandra, knowing that it was her story to tell. "Somewhat," she answered truthfully. "You know she was a strong woman."

"Grandma…"

"She loved you very dearly."

"'I know."

"But she wasn't as strong as she used to be." Cassandra blinked back tears. She had been trying so hard to keep this from him because she knew how it could destroy him. "Her love for you couldn't sustain her anymore, especially when Frank sent you to boarding school." He loved his mother so much. "She overdosed on pills and alcohol."

Sam noticed the way Finn went rigid. He felt bad for the other man. There was a huge difference between losing a parent from an unfortunate circumstance and then losing one because they committed suicide. Both things led to the same end, but with different levels of pain.

Finn knew that suicide might have been the case. The night before, he remembered exactly how he found his mother—not only her body, but everything surrounding her. His mother had given up in life. She couldn't handle it and he regretted not being there for her. But with the regret came pain and anger. His mother wouldn't have ever taken such drastic measures if someone hadn't broken her. "A part of me knew she did, but I had to hear it."

"Finn." Cassandra looked at her grandson worried.

"I need to talk to Dad now."

"Finn, listen to me—"

"No!" Finn snapped. "I have listened to you all my life and I was kept in the dark! I had no idea what my dad had been doing, how many lives he ruined. It's sickening to think that I once wanted him to love me. I kept thinking that because he was my dad, he had to love me, but that's not true. He never did…not even Mom. All I feel for him is hate and I wish he would just drop dead!"

There was the sound of a slap echoing through the air. "Don't you dare say that," Cassandra tried to be strict him but failed horribly as she cried. She hoped that one day she could tell him the truth, but not like this. "You don't mean it. He's your father no matter what. He put clothes on your back, food in your belly, and made sure you had a roof over your head when you came back from school."

"I mean it." Finn glared at his grandmother for the first time in years as he ignored the sting on his cheek.

"Is something going on here?" Puck asked looking at the elderly woman nervously when they turned to glare at him. "Wrong timing?"

"Actually it's perfect timing." Finn smirked at him. "Can you watch after my grandmother and make sure she stays here, while I take care of some business with Sam?"

"Sure…" Puck looked at him and Sam, confused.

"Thanks. I owe you." Finn patted Puck on the shoulder before walking away.

"Get back here, Finn Hudson!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hudson, but Finn said you have to stay here."

"Get your hands off me, Noah, if you know what's good for."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Anne, get your grandson to move out the way."

"Move out the way, Noah."

"Grandma, I can't. I'm following Finn's orders."

"If you know what is good for you, you will."

"I can never please any one of you." Puck threw his hands up in the hair exasperated. "Might as well give all of you a reason to hate me."

"…Noah…"

"Move!"

"That's it! The next person that tries to go passed me, will get arrested for disturbing the peace."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You want to see."

The elderly woman stood in shocked silence as Puck pulled out his handcuffs. He bit back a smirk, knowing he succeeded in ruffling their feathers...and there was going to be hell to pay later. Finn and Sam so owed him big time for this.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Sam?" Rachel asked once she entered the kitchen. She had been looking for him, wanting to talk to him to sort some things between them, but couldn't find him.<p>

"That's strange," Quinn frowned. "Finn is also missing."

"Well, I woke up just in time to see them walking out of the house together," Mike said after taking a sip from his coffee. "I was going to ask them where they were headed, but decided not to. I don't want to be nosy."

"You don't think…" Rachel met Quinn's gaze.

"They wouldn't…" The blonde muttered.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Who's driving?"

"I am," Rachel said, walking out the kitchen with Quinn behind her.

"I'll just stay behind to tell the others of these new turn of events," Mike called after them. "You two be careful."

"What new turn of events?" Stevie asked walking into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Where are Rachel and Quinn going?"

"They're going to get Finn and Sam back."

"Where are Finn and Sam?"

"Probably went to confront Frank."

"Oh." Stevie took a sip from his water bottle before he spat it out once he realized what Mike just said. "What the hell Mike?"

"What I'd say?"

"Mom!" Stevie ran out the kitchen. "Sam went with Finn to confront Frank!"

"What?" Mary's voice echoed through the house waking up the rest of the sleeping guests in the household.

* * *

><p>"Come in," Frank said after hearing a knock on his door not, bothering to turn his chair around as he looked outside the window.<p>

"Hey, Dad," Finn said as he walked in with Sam behind him—closing the door.

"You decided to return home."

"…"

"Are you done with running?"

"As a matter fact I am."

There was something in Finn's tone that had Frank turning his chair around only to meet his son's gaze. "I'm here to confront the problem." He noticed slight movement to the left of the room and glanced over there to see Sam lean against the bookshelf with his arms crossed over his chest. The emotionless gaze in his eyes rivaled the cold one Finn had been directing his way. "And what is the problem?"

"You."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't fall away and leave me to myself<em>**

**_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again_**

**_And leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands _**

**_Love lies bleeding_**

* * *

><p>AN: I want to give a huge shout out to my beta reader MissBreePhoenix613 who has been nothing but amazing and a great help to me since school started. Thank you for taking the time to revise this chapter and making it amazing as it is! *hug* =D Now the past has finally been revealed! What are Finn and Sam planning to do with Frank? Will Quinn and Rachel be able to reach them in time? What will Mary and the others do now that they know Finn and Sam went to confront Frank? And most importantly…will Puck be able to keep the elderly women of Shadow Falls at bay? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Lies!<p>

Lol I've been wanting to do that for while =) …sorry. Please don't forget to review! (^_^)

AN 2: I would like to thank: LadyGigglesalot, Kaitlin2012, Lena, isolatedinsomniac93, missberryfan, cerberus angel ftw, Ceud mile failte, MissBreePhoenix613, Lizzy, and Keating's Disciple for reviewing! You guys are amazing and I love hearing from you! =D

AN 3: The two verses I used in the beginning and in the end are from a song called Hemorrhage (In My Hands) by Fuel. If you haven't heard the song I suggest you do, it's really an amazing song and I felt it fit this chapter perfectly.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: I suggest you listen to Letters From the Sky by Civil Twilight while reading this chapter because it's the song that it featured in it. When I heard it the first time I knew I had to use it in this fic and I felt it fit this chapter perfectly. I hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>One of these days the sky's gonna break<strong>_

_**And everything will escape and I'll know**_

_**One of these days the mountains**_

_**Are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know **_

* * *

><p>Frank felt a chill go down his spine. "How so?"<p>

"You know what you did." Finn's hands clenched into fists. "What I can't understand is why? For just one woman…"

"It wasn't just one woman," he growled, his eyes narrowing on Finn. "I loved her, I did everything for her, but she didn't give me a chance."

"You didn't love her!" Finn snapped. "You were fucking obsessed with her and it scared the shit out of her!"

Before Sam and Finn knew what was happening, Frank stood up abruptly and grabbed Finn by the shirt—pulling him near. "You have no fucking idea how much I loved her and what I did for her."

"Maybe you did love her once before she rejected you constantly." Finn pried his father's hands off with something that seemed to resemble calmness. "But she could never love you back because she loved another and in your path to try obtaining what you couldn't have, you left behind nothing, but destruction and corpses."

"That was nothing but small sacrifices."

Finn felt disgust boil inside him at the way his father was talking nonchalantly. "Because of you: Mom is dead!"

"No, your mother was weak," he said, showing no remorse or guilt. "I wasn't the one who forced her to overdose."

"You broke her!"

Sam quickly moved across the room and held Finn back when he tried to lung at Frank. "Calm down," he hissed into his ear.

"That doesn't matter," Frank shook his head. "It was her choice to end her life. This only proves that in the end, her love for you wasn't strong enough to sustain her and your love for her wasn't enough to keep her alive."

Sam felt the way Finn went completely still, the need to fight within him stopped. A part of him felt sympathy for Finn; no one ever wanted to hear those words and from the how such words had completely frozen him, he could only imagine how much he loved his mother. "Breathe," Sam instructed when he felt tremors run through Finn's body.

"Next time when you want to confront me, try building a better defense."

"You are one sick bastard." Sam let Finn go and stepped in front of him, as if to shield him as he faced Frank. "You don't give a shit about destroying any of our lives."

"Is this going somewhere?" Frank asked, bored—crossing his arms over his chest.

"As a matter a fact it is." The small smile that curved on Sam's lips, had the hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand. "I always wondered about the way Shelby died. She had been speeding and ran through a red light," he noticed the way Frank went tense, "the last people to see her said they saw that something disturbed her greatly, something akin to fear marred her features. She told her coworker that she had thought she saw someone she knew years ago and had to leave quickly." Sam met the man's gaze. "She had been running from you."

"I only wanted to say goodbye to her. I had finally come to terms that she was never going to love me back…"

"She was scared of you."

"I was going to let her go."

"She ran from you. She was trying to get as far from you as possible."

"I loved her."

"You killed her."

"No, I didn't."

"You're the reason why she was driving in such a dangerous manner and sped through the red light. You're the reason she spun out the way to try and avoid a car collision—only to end up crashing against a pole."

"No."

"She was trapped within her car; glass pierced her skin, metal bit into her flesh and bone."

"Stop."

"She bled to death before the firemen were able to cut through the car to get her out."

"Be quiet."

"You killed the one person you loved in this world."

"Shut up!"

"You can live with the fact that you killed my dad, altered my family and my life; ruined Rachel's and her family's lives; Finn's life and didn't bother to stop Carole—even though you knew she had suicidal tendencies. You can live with being the cause of Shelby's death."

"I loved her! I couldn't…it wasn't me!"

"And if you can't, then you can choke on it."

"I didn't kill her! I wouldn't…"

Sam turned around and met Finn's surprise gaze. "Let's go." The other man nodded and they both made their way out the room without another word.

"Thank you," Finn said as they walked down the stairs.

"For what?" Sam asked, glancing at him.

"For coming with me. If you hadn't, then he would have won. After what he said about Mom…I…"

"Don't worry about it. This was closure for me as well."

"…"

"Don't listen to him about your mom. It doesn't matter that she killed herself or why because in the end, you knew she loved you and loved her."

"I just…"

"Don't blame yourself. In order for someone to live, they must live for themselves first before living for others and if she couldn't find the strength within her to keep going, then no one could help her."

"You're right," Finn sighed as he opened the front door, but before they stepped out they heard, "No!" Frank's bellow of pain. This was the first time Finn ever heard his father cry out in pain. If he had been younger and naïve to what his father did; then he would have ran up the stairs to check up on him when he heard things slamming. But he wasn't and so he walked out the door, closing it behind him—following Sam.

As Finn pulled out the driveway, Sam noticed a familiar car driving down the block, but before he could comment, Finn stepped on the gas pedal and sped out of there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One of these days letters are gonna fall<strong>_

_**From the sky telling us all to go free**_

_**But until that day I'll find a way**_

_**To let everybody know that you're coming back **_

_**You're coming back for me**_

* * *

><p>"Was that Finn's car?" Rachel asked when a car sped passed them.<p>

"Yeah," Quinn sighed.

"Do we go after them?"

"No, pull into the driveway."

"So I guess we're on damage control then," Rachel said as she parked the car and they got off.

"You can say that." Quinn walked up to the front door and opened it. They both walked in cautiously when they heard things being slammed upstairs.

"You have some kind of weapon?" Rachel asked as they walked up the stairs. "I don't feel comfortable going toward that with no protection."

"Worst case scenario we'll use the books in Frank's study."

"You're kidding, right?" When Quinn didn't respond, Rachel got her answer and gulped.

Both girls walked into Frank's study to see books, paper and broken glass scattered on the floor with Frank standing in the middle of the destruction. He was taking deep breaths as if to calm himself but was failing miserly.

"Frank."

Rachel felt uncomfortable and tried not to fidget when Frank's gaze zeroed in on her.

"Shelby." Frank took a step toward her. "You came back…I knew you would."

"I'm not Shelby." Rachel stood her ground, not wanting to give this man more power over her life by showing discomfort. "I'm Rachel."

"Rachel…" He whispered her name. "Her daughter."

"Yes," Rachel frowned at him. Something was very wrong with him. "Do you need to go to the doctor?"

Frank shook his head. "I'm fine." He looked at Quinn. "If you're looking for Finn, he left with Sam not too long ago."

"I was, but I thought it was best to come talk to you now that I find myself with time."

"If you're here to tell me crap about what I did, Sam and Finn beat you to it. If there's nothing eat you wish to discuss, then I suggest you leave."

"I don't give a shit about what you did in the past," Quinn snapped. "It's over and done with. What I care about, is what you are going to do now in the present and future?"

Frank looked at her curiously. "You have my undivided attention."

"I want you out of Finn's and Cassandra's lives. I want you out of the Hudson Corporation. I don't want you to have any power to mess with Finn's or any of the people he cares about," Quinn stated calmly. "In other words I want you gone by tonight."

"What makes you think that I will listen to you?" Frank chuckled.

"You must be a real idiot," she smirked at him—amused. "It's been almost a decade since you handed down the corporation to Finn. He's made knew connections that will gladly get their hands dirty for him and so has Sam."

"None of them will order a hit on me."

"They won't, but I will," Quinn hissed. "Who do you think introduced them to such powerful men? My dad may have been one coldhearted man but he knew exactly who to make friends with when he wanted something."

"Do you think Cassandra and Finn would forgive you for this?"

"They wouldn't have to know and I would prefer not to have to call a hit on you," Quinn sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Bottom line, you fucked up too many times and have become a liability to my husband and our family. We can't afford that anymore, I can't afford you hurting Finn or anyone else that I care for." She glared at him. "Let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"You can choose to live in any of your other villas that you have in other countries for the rest your life. I will make sure to send you a certain amount of money each month, just so you can live comfortably."

"What's the catch?"

"You cut ties with Finn, Cassandra and the corporation. You can never come back."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I suggest you watch your back from now on."

"You second her deal?" Frank asked, Rachel who had stayed silent.

"You can burn in hell for all I care, so long as you're far from Sam and everyone I love."

Quinn looked at Rachel, highly amused, and bit back a smile when she saw her glaring at Frank. "So decide whether to leave or die."

"Fine," Frank looked away. "I'll leave."

"Much better, I'll have a cab pick you up at eight tonight." She motioned for Rachel to follow her out the room.

"Rachel?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder when Frank called to her.

"I'm sorry about Shelby, I never meant for her to die," Frank gulped. "I loved her."

Rachel bit her bottom lip to keep from whimpering. There were so many things she had wanted to say, or better yet yell at him, but at the moment nothing was coming. The pain in his gaze and him leaving was not enough, but what else was there. She would not lower herself to his level by killing him or beating him. The damage was done and no amount of yelling, hitting or killing would change that. She lost so much, an image of Sam smiling appeared in her mind, and yet still had so much to gain. "It doesn't matter." She blinked back her tears. "She's gone and nothing will ever change that. Not your apologies, not my anger and most definitely not our pain." She felt the chain on her neck, took it off and then took the ring off the chain. She handed him the ring she found weeks ago in the backyard. "This belongs to you." With that said, she followed Quinn and out the room and out the house.

The sun looked brighter to Rachel as she stepped out the house and for the first time since waking up, she noticed just how beautiful the day appeared. She met Quinn's gaze and both of them shared a small smile with a hint of sadness. They both still had their lives to live, many memories to create and someday, years from now, they will look back at these events—not feeling the pain or tears blur their vision, but instead realize just how much stronger they became.

"I'll drive," Quinn said, holding out her hand as Rachel wiped the tears that streamed down her face silently. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore after last night, but a part of her felt that it was necessary. It was her right to do so—it was her own way of receiving closure. "Thanks," she whispered to the blonde, handing her the car keys.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon<strong>_

_**And we will hear those planes overhead **_

_**And we won't have to be scared**_

* * *

><p>Leroy sat on the grass in the backyard, taking a deep breath. For the first time in years he felt at ease. Even though Rachel had gone off with Quinn to retrieve Finn and Sam from confronting Frank, it did not bother him. A part of him felt that it was necessary for them to have that confrontation; to be able to have that closure like he had last night by telling them what happened all those years ago. After Hiram's death, Leroy felt lost; he didn't know what to do and he couldn't burden his daughter—who was barely starting university. He drowned himself in his work and by the time he was diagnosed with cancer, he had let go all of his anger toward Frank. He began to remember that even though Frank had taken so much from them, they were still able to make many joyful memories. The man had not destroyed their family in the end.<p>

All that worried Leroy was leaving his daughter behind alone, but now it was no longer anything to fret over. He witnessed with his own eyes just how many people will be there for Rachel when he passed away. She was loved and he was going to leave her in good hands. A small smile played on his lips. _"Oh, Hiram, if only you could see our little baby now." _

"Is it okay if I sit with you?"

Leroy glanced at Mary. "Go right ahead."

They remained for a moment.

"You shouldn't worry so much for them. They're smart kids and won't do anything stupid."

"I know," Mary sighed, hugging her knees. "I just never wanted to burden them with that."

"I know what you mean but they had every right."

"I wonder, if Dwight and Hiram were here, would they have been able to hide it?"

"Knowing them, I think we they would have told them sooner," he grinned.

Mary shook her head, smiling. "You're probably right."

"Do you think about him?"

"Who?"

"Dwight."

"Every day," she cleared his throat. "When I walk in the parlor, I can still imagine him playing chess with Hiram there and hear his laughter."

"I'm the same with Hiram."

"They're probably playing chess while waiting for us on the other side."

Leroy chuckled. "That is unless one of them hasn't found a way to check up on us."

They both burst out laughing.

"When you see them, tell Dwight that I love him and Hiram that I miss him."

"I will, so long as you make sure that the kids play nice after I'm gone."

"Don't worry, I will," Mary smirked at him. "I expect to have grandchildren soon."

"I'll cross my fingers for you." He laid his head on her shoulder closing his eyes and feeling exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked, concerned.

"I am." He forced a smile. "Only a little tired." With every day that went by, Leroy was feeling weaker, it wouldn't be long until he could no longer get up from his bed.

"Let's go inside."

"You go first, I'll be there in a little while. Can you call Mercedes and Kurt for me?"

"Of course."

Leroy watched her go and closed his eyes again—trying to take deep breaths to calm him.

"Leroy."

His eyes snapped open to see Mercedes and Kurt, looking at him worriedly.

"I knew it was a bad idea for you to go out," Mercedes frowned. "You should have stayed in bed."

"Nonsense, I needed fresh air and if I didn't get out of bed, the others will get worried."

"They have every right to be. It's spreading and more rapidly."

"It's fine." Leroy gave them a small smile. "We knew it was coming."

"Maybe you should let Rachel know," Kurt said as they helped him stand.

"I will only after things between Sam and her are settled." He leaned on them for support. "Then I can die in peace. I will hang on till then."

"What if you don't?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Kurt and Mercedes shared a look.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Cause even though you left me here<strong>_

_**I have nothing left to fear**_

_**These are only walls that hold me here**_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?"<p>

"You knew that this visit was long overdue." Dustin stepped further into the room, frowning when he saw the luggage. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." Frank didn't bother to look at him as he continued to pack his clothes.

"Where to?"

"London."

"You're fleeing the country."

"I'm leaving the country."

"…"

"What are you here for? I already heard enough from Finn, Sam, Quinn and Rachel."

"I'm not sure of myself anymore."

"You can hit me if you'd like."

"Why?"

"Because of Shelby." Frank met Dustin's gaze. "I was the one she ran from that day."

"You were there?"

"I only wanted to say goodbye to her. I was going to let her go. She chose you in the end."

Dustin clenched his fists.

"But before I could say anything she ran from me as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels."

He closed his eyes. Shelby had been trying to get to him, to tell him that she saw Frank. He knew how much that man scared her, she was going to him for protection. Dustin felt sick to his stomach. She never arrived because she got in a car accident and bled to death. He couldn't protect her. "I had my suspicions you were there." He opened his eyes and leveled a calm look at Frank, while inside he felt a small part of him died even more.

"You could hit me."

"No."

Frank looked at him, surprised.

"Sometimes not doing anything hurts more than actually doing something."

"Why?"

"You figure it out." Dustin turned away from and walked out.

As Frank stood in his room, watching Dustin's retreating back, he felt insignificant. It was then it dawned on him, the reason why Dustin didn't hit him. He wasn't worth the energy needed to deliver a punch, he was worth nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That you and I were made for this<strong>_

_**I was made to taste your kiss**_

* * *

><p>"Sam."<p>

Sam looked over his shoulder to see Rachel standing in their bedroom. "Hey."

"How are you holding up?" she asked, concerned and stepped closer to him.

"I've seen better days," he shrugged.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not hurting him when you had every right to do so."

"If I recall, someone very special to me told me to be the better man." Sam noticed the blush forming on her cheeks. "If I took a swing at him, then I would lower myself to his level."

"You were always the better man."

"I only figured that out today," he smirked.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. You shouldn't have had to sleep outside of your room."

Sam froze when she said 'your' instead of 'our'. "So are we in good terms again?"

"I should be asking you that."

"Then, yes we are."

Rachel bit back a smile when he went inside the closet and grabbed a different shirt. It was one of the many things she liked about him. He was always able to move forward without losing stride when a problem arose and they got over it. She looked away to give him some privacy as he switched shirts.

"Is there something else you want to talk about?" Sam asked curiously when he noticed her standing in the room silently.

"I want you to have this back." Rachel gave him back the chain he let her borrow. "Thank you."

"You don't need it anymore?" Sam asked, feeling his stomach drop as she placed the chain in his hand.

"I gave the ring back to its owner."

"Oh."

"Sam, I need your help."

"Okay."

"Last night we crossed a line that we can't go back from."

Sam looked away from her.

"It's only fair that I tell you the reason I broke into your house."

"…"

"I came looking for a portrait of my mother. My daddy said that it should be here since no one has claimed to have found it."

"How would you know if someone hasn't?"

"The portrait is worth millions, it would have been on the news," she sighed. "When we got evicted, Dad wasn't able to get the portrait from where he had hidden it. He never told Daddy where it was and it slipped from their minds. Dad ended up dying ten years ago and Daddy didn't remember about it until a year ago."

"So if you find that portrait you're planning on selling it."

"Yes, it will be able to pay off my family's debt and my daddy's hospital bills."

"You want me to help you look for it?"

"Yes."

"And when you find it…you're planning to leave…?"

The question came out more like a statement and Rachel found herself not being able to meet his gaze. "Yes."

Sam remained silent for a moment. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said that if I messed up, you would walk away with or without your memories.'" But Sam knew that part of the deal was void now, especially since they both broke their own rules and the lie that brought them together was crumbling right before their eyes. Even so, he wanted her to stay and this was a desperate attempt from his part.

Rachel blinked back the tears. It felt like so long ago since they had their first conversation, when in reality it has only been a month. But it felt like she knew him longer than that. "No you didn't." A humorless chuckle escaped through her lips. "Because if you did, then leaving you would be easier right now. It wouldn't hurt…this much."

"Then don't go. Stay with me."

"I can't, not like this."

"Will you be coming back to me?"

"That's the plan." Rachel forced a smile. "It also depends on if you will have me back."

"I'll wait." Sam met her gaze. "I'll wait for as long as it takes."

"You don't have to."

"But I will."

This time it was Rachel who pulled him into a kiss that took his breath away and as his hands wrapped around her, pulling her close. He knew that there still was hope for them…somewhere in the future.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched silently as Sam pulled the white blanket off the portrait. The moment her eyes landed on it, her breath was taken away. Staring right back at her—smiling—was none other than Shelby Corcoran. The sight of her brought tears to Rachel's eyes. It had been a while since she had seen a picture of her and the last time they had spoke was three months before she died. Rachel crouched down and touched it with the tips of her fingers. "Mom," she whispered, blinking back tears. They hadn't been able to maintain the close relationship they had wanted but Rachel didn't know why and her daddy and mother wouldn't explain it except for it being circumstances. But now she knew it was because of Frank. Shelby hadn't wanted to lead him back into her life while growing up. "I miss you."<p>

Sam watched the scene silently, he wanted to gather her in his arms and hold her but he knew that—at this moment—she needed this.

"Thank you." Rachel looked over her shoulder at him. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." He came to crouch down beside her. "Do you want me to move it downstairs right now?"

"Yes, please."

Sam gave her a small smile as he grabbed the portrait. The sound of paper tearing got both of their attention. He cursed feeling his fingers had ripped into the paper on the back. _"Why is there paper?" _ He turned the portrait around and noticed that a thin sheet of paper cover the back of it.

"Is it okay to tear it off?" Rachel asked, looking at the paper. It seemed as if someone added it.

"I think so." He glanced at her. "Do you want me to?"

Rachel nodded, gulping and without another word Sam tore it more. It was then he noticed something inside it and pulled out a folded set of papers. "What is it?" she asked curiously, as Sam unfolded them and scanned through it. "It's a will." She noticed his eyes widening slightly as surprise echoed in his features. "It's Shelby's will and your fathers signed as witnesses."

"Mom's will…" It took Rachel a moment to process what he just said. She remembered her daddy telling her that the will Shelby's lawyer had went missing. Did this mean her dad had made another copy and kept it for safe keeping in case anything like this happened? "I thought it was missing."

"It probably still is, but Hiram wanted to make sure that you were left with something in case anything happened. He made another copy." Sam continued to look at it amazed. All of Rachel's financial issues where solved in less than five minutes. She would no longer need to sell the portrait and will able to still pay her family's debt as well as have enough to live with comfortably.

In her glee, Rachel wrapped her arms around Sam—causing them to tumble on the dusty floor.

* * *

><p>Leroy blinked back tears as he held Shelby's will within his hands.<p>

"We're going to be okay, Daddy." Rachel said, smiling at him.

"I know," he whispered. Even after all these years, Hiram was still looking after them.

"We're going home now."

"Does he know?" Leroy glanced at his daughter before looking at the doorway—barely catching sight of Sam's retreating back.

"Yes. I told him before he helped me look for the portrait."

Leroy looked back at the door amazed. He knew Sam loved his daughter, but now how much. Sam knew what it meant if she found the portrait and even helped her. He was letting her go because he loved her. Leroy glanced at his daughter to see her biting her lower lip and kissed her forehead. "You do what you have to do."

"I know, Daddy, but it hurts…it hurts so much."

"It's supposed to hurt," he smiled at her gently. "That's how you know that you love him."

Rachel looked at her daddy through glistening eyes with wonder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>We were never made to fall away<strong>_

_**Never fall away**_

* * *

><p>AN: I want to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix619 for being amazing and helping me greatly with this chapter especially when I was stuck. =)<p>

AN 2: I know a lot of you don't want Rachel to leave, but I felt that it was necessary for her to. There are a few things she needs to come to terms with and do before she can start a real relationship with Sam, but don't worry I have the epilogue already done, so I know exactly how it's going to end. I just need to finish the remaining chapters that will lead to it. =D So I'm really hoping all of you will stick around till the end. (^_^)

AN 3: I would like to thank: Lena, LadyGigglesalot, isolatedinsomniac93, Brooke6404, BBFreakNumber1, Ceud mile failte, and The Wonderful Mistique for reviewing. You're awesome and I love to hear from you guys! =D As for those you who read, but don't review…yeah I'm talking to you *poke* I liked to thank you also, I know you're there because of the hits I get per chapter it's nice to see that a lot of people are reading, but it would also be nice if you could leave a review be it small or big I would also love to hear from you. =)


	14. Chapter 13

AN: I suggest listening to the song Time to Say Goodbye by Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli when Rachel begins to sing. I used one of the English version lyrics.

"Look back." Sam found himself whispering, as her form became more distant. They had said their farewells, even though they both knew it wasn't a definite goodbye, but as she climbed into the car, where Kurt, Mercedes and Leroy were in, doubts began to plague him. What if she didn't come back? "Look back at me," he whispered, willing her to turn around, he needed to see her gaze—but she didn't. She climbed into the car and drove away, not sparing him a glance. His hands clenched into fists.

"She will come back."

Sam looked over his shoulder to see his mother standing there, smiling at him comforting. "How can you be so sure?"

"She's your wife," Mary said simply. Rachel had explained to her that she needed to take care of matters by herself with Leroy after they found Shelby's will the day before. She didn't like the thought of Rachel leaving Sam for even a day, but understood that there were some matters that only Rachel alone could deal with. For the short amount of time Mary knew the girl, she reminded her of Hiram. He did not like burdening anyone with his problems and would settle them himself—one way or another. Rachel was the same way.

The doubts that had plagued his mind went away. She had been the one to tell him, to not tell the others, the truth. "That she is." A smile curved on his lips.

* * *

><p>It took all Rachel had not to look at him one last time as she got into the car, she didn't want him to see how much leaving him hurt. She angrily wiped her tears away.<p>

"Sweetheart." Leroy placed his hand on her thigh as she drove. "It's okay to cry."

"No, it's not," Rachel frowned. "I already made up my mind that I will come back to him—so crying is useless."

Leroy smiled as his daughter whimpered. It amazed him to see that she still hasn't come to terms with her feelings for Sam. The reason she was crying was because she was already missing him. He looked at the rearview mirror to see Kurt and Mercedes exchange knowing looks as they smiled at one another, but remained quiet. "If you say so."

"I bet when I get home I will be so preoccupied with the lawyers and sorting everything out, that he'll be the last thing on my mind."

Silence reigned over them for a moment before Kurt blurred it out. "Just admit that you love him already!"

"Kurt!" Rachel glared at him through the rearview mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

"How are you holding up?" Dustin glanced at Rachel, concerned when he saw how tired she looked.

"As good as I can be," Rachel responded, closing her eyes for a moment. About two weeks ago she had been able to purchase a penthouse and relocated her daddy, Mercedes, Kurt, and herself. They each had their own room and were able to live comfortably. She thought moving had been a good idea because ever since she left Shadow Falls, she felt like she was missing something and her mind would wander back to Sam—no matter how busy she was. Trying not to think of him was harder than she ever imagined, so she thought some change would do them good. "Thank you for helping me with all this—even if Sam sent you."

Dustin chuckled. "I came here willingly, even before he asked me to. The way I see it, you would have been Shelby's and my daughter if we ever had the chance to truly be together."

Rachel felt a wave of warmth surround her at his words. The day Dustin Goolsby had come knocking on her apartment door, she didn't think they would become this close and he was one of her connections to Sam. Even though she didn't ask about him, Dustin made sure to inform her and she had no doubt he probably did the same with Sam.

"You know, Sam is worried about you and Leroy."

Rachel felt her stomach drop. She knew exactly why Sam was worried and every night as Leroy's conditioned worsened, she fought her need to call him. The thought of him soothed her nowadays, but she was reaching her breaking point. It seemed every night she had to fight back tears as she watched her daddy grow weaker as the days went by. He could no longer get out of bed without Rachel, Kurt or Mercedes helping him. Rachel wanted to take him to the hospital, increase his chances of living longer because she was not ready to let him go but he refused. He'd say that he didn't want to spend his last remaining days with needles sticking in his arms when he could be surrounded by his loved ones every day.

Mary Evans had made it a habit to come visit them four times a week to keep Leroy company and be there if Rachel needed her for anything. It was no longer a surprise for Rachel, when she'd walk in her penthouse to see Mary cooking in the kitchen or arguing with Kurt and Mercedes when they let Leroy talk them into doing something for him that they shouldn't, but a welcoming sight. In less than a month, she barged into their lives and carved her special place inside their hearts—taking the role of a mother figure. When Rachel felt that she would break, Mary would simply hold her and rub circles on her back like Hiram used to do to soothe her. She was one of the reasons Rachel had yet to cave in and burden Sam with everything that was happening to her.

"I know," Rachel sighed. "Tell him not to be. I'm strong."

"He knows you are, but that doesn't stop him from worrying."

A small genuine smile graced her lips as her heart fluttered a little.

"You should call him."

"I don't want to burden him with this. He's busy with his work."

"You're his wife, he would gladly push it aside to be with you."

Rachel remained silent as she looked out the window. She knew he would and she did miss him, but she couldn't. It wasn't the right time for them to meet again.

* * *

><p>"You look like crap."<p>

Mike bit back a grin.

Sam looked up from his paperwork and glared at Puck. "What you doing here anyway?"

"I came to pay you a visit…well, Santana forced me." Puck took a seat on chair across from Sam's desk and beside Mike.

"How come?" Mike asked curiously.

"She wants to know if Sam has gotten back together with Rachel yet." Puck looked at him, amused. "There are multiple rumors going around as to why they have split ways for the time being. Everyone has betted on when they are going to get back together."

"How you did you know that Rachel and I aren't living together?" Sam asked, knowing that his family did not gossip.

"Rachel told Santana that she needed to take care of some things and that's why she's not with you at the moment, but Santana thinks that there is more to the story," Puck shook his head. "I really don't give a shit what's going on between you and Rachel, but seeing you look like shit—has me worried. I can only imagine how Rachel is holding up."

The grip Sam had on the pen tightened.

"Have you called her?"

"I'm waiting for her to get back to me."

Mike and Puck shared a look.

"I don't see why you haven't gone to her. You guys are not broken up nor did you part in bad terms. She's your wife." Puck looked at him confused.

They had never dated nor did they get married. No one knew the truth except for Mike, so they didn't know how complicated the situation was between Rachel and him. "It's complicated."

"How can it be complicated?"

"It just is."

"You're not making any sense."

"It doesn't matter!" Sam snapped. "It's none of your business! It's none of anyone's fucking business what's going on between Rachel and I!"

"Is that it?"

Sam looked at him confused.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I came in, you were so wound up." Puck looked at him sympathetically. "I know how it feels to be overstressed with everything and everyone and not have an outlet."

It soon dawned on Sam what Puck meant. He had purposely provoked him and he felt a relieved after yelling. It had been a while since he felt that he could breathe. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he grinned. "I enjoy more fist fights but I really can't risk you decking me across the face when I'm a just a few weeks from getting married."

Sam and Mike stayed silent for a moment, not comprehending what he just said.

"You're getting married?"

"Since when have you been engaged?"

"That's why I came to visit. I'm supposed to tell you guys and Rachel, that Santana and I are getting married."

"What happened to staying a bachelor for life?"

"Pshhh, I knew my bachelor days were over when I hooked up with Santana and on the second year bought her an engagement ring."

"That was a year ago."

"I know. I was saving money for the wedding."

"What if she said no?"

"…I didn't think of that," Puck frowned.

Sam glared at Mike. "Then it's a good thing she said yes."

"Since I have told you the news already, we should get going." Puck stood up from his seat. "We don't want to keep the ladies waiting for too long."

"Ladies?"

"I forgot to tell you I brought my grandmother and her posse with me."

* * *

><p>As she walked into her penthouse, Rachel was greeted by the sound of laughter. Curiosity got the better of her, as she followed it toward Leroy's room, a smile curved on her lips as she saw the familiar faces surrounding her daddy. Not only were Kurt, Mercedes and Mary there, but also Cassandra, Anne, Amelia, Beatrix, and Sandra. Leroy was on his bed, laughing weakly at something Anne said—even though he looked deathly sick—it was the happiest Rachel has seen him in a while. Watching him now, she could understand why he didn't want to be hospitalized; he wanted to live instead of just existing.<p>

Leroy was the first to notice her presence. "Rachel," he said weakly. "Come inside. Take a seat beside me." He patted the side of the bed.

The next thing Rachel knew, she was pulled into the room and enveloped in hugs and kisses. Laughter escaped from her lips at the joy of seeing them again and returning their gestures of affection, before taking a seat beside her daddy and holding his hand.

It wasn't long before stories were exchanged and laughter filled the room again.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang—cutting through their conversation.<p>

"I'll get it," Rachel said, smiling as she got off of her daddy's bed and walked out the room. There was a slight bounce to her step. It had been a while since she had this much fun laughing and simply enjoying the company of others. She opened the door, not bothering to check through the peephole, and gave the person a beaming smile.

"Hey, Rachel," Puck smirked, before pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad to see you're doing all right."

"I try," She responded, it was then she looked over his shoulder and caught sight of the other two men standing in the hallway. Mike was waving at her smiling, while Sam looked at her before looking away quickly. She pulled away from Puck quickly and opened her door wider. "Come on in. The others are in my daddy's room, just follow the laughter—you can't get lost."

"Will do." Puck walked in, followed by Mike, who pulled Rachel into a quick brief hug that showed he did miss her, before following him.

Sam was a bit more reluctant; he didn't know how to greet her. He struggled between wanting to gather her in his arms, kiss her senseless or a simple hi but neither his body nor voice wanted to cooperate—so he remained frozen. He felt a like teenager all over again, waiting for the girl he liked to either crush his feelings or reciprocate them.

Rachel felt her heart pound rapidly against her chest at the sight of him. He was standing before her and she had no clue what to do, all she knew was that she missed him more than words could ever say. She missed sleeping beside him and waking up to see him dressed and ready to take on the day. She missed the sound of his voice calming and teasing her. She missed the warmth of his body and his smile. She missed everything about him that made him him. His absence left a gaping hole in her life that could only be filled with him and she wouldn't have it any other way. She did the only thing that came into her mind.

The moment Sam felt her arms wrap around him, he didn't hesitate to pull her near. The way her hands fisted his shirt and her body pressed against his, he knew—without her having to say anything—that she missed him just as much as he missed her. They didn't say anything except bask in each other's presence. Everything that had been troubling him scattered from his mind when her body trembled against his—all that mattered was her. He would give up everything if it meant that she would stay by his side.

"I'm sorry to break up the moment."

Sam looked at the doorway, just as Rachel pulled away, to see Mike frowning. Puck and the others began to crowd the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Leroy wants to see you—privately."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sam glanced at Rachel.

"Don't keep him waiting…he might not have long."

Sam gave Rachel's hand a comforting squeeze before letting go. He noticed the worried look his mother, Cassandra, Anne and the others were giving each other. They knew something was wrong. A chill went down his spine the closer he got to Leroy's room.

"Sam," Leroy greeted him with a weak smile as he held out his hand.

Sam clasped his hand in his as he crouched by the bed beside him. "Leroy, how are you feeling?"

"It's time, Sam."

It felt like someone grabbed his heart in a vice grip and he couldn't breathe. "I can get a doctor."

"Don't," Leroy smiled at him gently. "Everyone knew or they felt something…I think that's why they all came today."

"Don't speak like that." Sam almost begged.

"I can die happily being surrounded by family and friends that I adore."

"What about Rachel?"

"She has you, as well as the others. I know she's in good hands now." He ruffled Sam's hair affectionately. "You came as well. I was hoping you'd show up."

"Why?" Sam felt his throat closing up and had to force the words out.

"I never got to thank you for loving my daughter. You let her go when she wasn't sure of her feelings toward you and even now—you continued to wait for her."

"You shouldn't thank me. It's my choice to love her."

"And that makes you all the braver. It takes a real man to step up and commit to one woman for the rest of their life, to cherish and respect them."

Sam shook his head.

"I know it's not my position to say this but, I'm proud of you and if Dwight were here, he would have told you—long ago—the same thing."

They stayed silent; the only sound echoing through the room was Leroy's heavy breathing. His eyes slowly began to close. "Leroy." Sam stood up abruptly forcing the older man to open his eyes again. "Don't you dare…"

"Don't be scared, this is life."

"I'm not. I know it's part of life, but this is too damn hard to come to terms with right now." Sam gripped his hand tighter in his "Just try to stay a little longer, let me at least go get Rachel."

"I'll try." Leroy watched him go with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Sam stepped into the living room frantically. He ignored the looks everyone was giving him as he walked toward Rachel. "You need to go to him."<p>

Rachel could see the panic in eyes and ran to her daddy's room without another word.

"You two," Sam pointed at Kurt and Mercedes. "Go see what you can do to keep him alive longer, while I get some medical help."

"Sam." Mary took a step toward her eldest son as he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Sam Evans, I need Dr. Rochester," he frowned. "I've discussed this with him already, he knows what he has to do! I don't give a shit if he's busy—I need him right now!" He ignored the gasps that went through the room. "You'd better get here in less than ten minutes or I swear to God that I'm going to slap you with a lawsuit so fucking big that you won't know what bit you in the ass!" Sam hung up, clenching the phone in his hand. The urge to throw it against the wall sickened him.

"Sam."

He looked over his shoulder to see his mother was the only one standing in the living room with him.

"The others have gone to say their farewells to him."

"You should go, too, then—in case of anything."

"You can't help him, Sam. It's too late."

"Maybe I could have done something differently."

"No, Sam. Leroy had already made up his mind; he wouldn't let Rachel take him back to the hospital."

"I could have forced him."

"You know you wouldn't have the heart."

"He can't go," he said through gritted teeth. "He's all Rachel has left."

"No," Mary cupped his cheek. "Rachel has us. She has you." If anyone looked at him now, they wouldn't believe he had snapped at someone over the phone moments ago or was in the midst of maybe breaking down. He appeared composed. It was something he learned, to not let anyone see just how much something affected him. A mask he put on when things were becoming too much for him to bear and he had to detach himself. "You need to be strong with her because she's going to break and when she does, you need to be there to pick her up."

"I know. I will be there for as long as she needs me."

* * *

><p>"I love you, Daddy," Rachel whispered to Leroy, sitting beside him in bed and holding his hand. "I love you so much."<p>

"I love you too, sweetheart," Leroy smiled at her gently before looking at the room as it began to fill with his friends again. "You all will take care of my baby girl, right?"

"Of course."

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I thought it was without saying."

"How can we not?"

"She's family."

"We will be honored."

"I have one last request."

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Sing to me." Leroy met his daughter's gaze. "Sing me to sleep once last time."

"Is there any particular song you want?" she asked, as her eyes burned with tears.

"No, I just want to hear your voice."

"Okay." Rachel took a deep breath to try and calm herself, so her voice wouldn't crack.

_**When I'm alone I dream of the horizon and words fail me.**__**  
><strong>__**There is no light in a room where there is no sun**__**  
><strong>__**And there is no sun if you're not here with me, with me.**_

Leroy sighed as he heard Rachel's voice lulling him to his eternal slumber. He felt at peace with himself.

_**From every window unfurls my heart the heart that you have won.**__**  
><strong>__**Into me you've poured the light,**__**  
><strong>__**The light that you found by the side of the road.**_

He took one last look around the room, until his eyes landed on Sam's form standing by the doorway. He held his hand out to him before looking back at Rachel when he felt Sam grab his hand. His eyes became heavy.

_**Time to say goodbye.**__**  
><strong>__**Places that I've never seen or experienced with you.**_

Sam watched silently as Leroy's breaths became scarce as he closed his eyes. He knew that it was too late even if the doctor arrived or an ambulance. Leroy appeared to be sleeping, but when Sam felt his hand loosen its grip as he took his last breath, his heart pounded painfully when Leroy's chest did not rise up again. He knew Leroy was gone.

_**Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,**__**  
><strong>__**Seas that exist no more,**_

Rachel's voice cracked as tears blurred her vision.

_**It's time to say goodbye.**_

She buried her face on the pillow beside his head; she did not let go of his hand. "Daddy!" she sobbed into it. Mary was the first to run to her and hold her as she cried.

"I'll handle everything," Sam said, gently letting go of Leroy's hand.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang a third time, Sam answered the door.<p>

"How is she doing?" Quinn asked, as she shoved passed him with Finn and Dustin behind her.

"She's in her room now. Kurt and Mercedes are trying to comfort her," Sam said emotionlessly, leading them toward Rachel's room.

"Finn." Cassandra ran to her grandson, crying into his chest when he held her.

"It's going to be okay, Grandma. He's in a better place now."

Sam opened the door to Rachel's room and watched, surprised, as the blonde rushed in, and embraced Rachel. Both women held onto each other as another wave of tears overwhelmed Rachel.

"We're here for you," Quinn whispered to her.

"When did they get so close?" Sam asked Dustin, who was beside him.

"The day Quinn was going to chew Rachel's head off when she saw how miserable you were," Dustin said, not taking his eyes off of Rachel. "She saw how miserable Rachel was and decided to let the matter drop. Ever since then, both girls have kept contact with one another. I think they had already bonded before that day but I have no idea over what." He glanced at Sam. "How are you holding up?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Rachel that?"

"No, I can see that Leroy's death also affected you—whether you'd like to admit it or not."

"…"

"To make matters worse, you have no idea on what to do to make her feel better."

"I don't," Sam shook his head. "I don't even know where to begin. The only thing I was able to help her with was the paperwork, after that...I feel useless. Mom is busy taking care of the others. Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn are taking care of Rachel, and Puck and Mike left to go get food."

"You're the leader. You're keeping them grounded and making sure no one else tries to fuck with them."

"I guess."

"I got your back. It won't be long until the paparazzi catch wind of this and try to stick their nose in our business."

"Thanks."

"Whether you realize it or not, you're doing enough by simply being here with her. All she wants is for you to be there, you don't have to say or do anything, just make sure she knows you are there." Dustin didn't wait for Sam to comment, as he walked into Rachel's room and pulled the crying girl into his arms.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into her room and closed the door behind him. "Everyone's gone," he stated, walking to her bed and climbing on—making sure to stay on his side. He glanced at her to see her lying on her belly; her dark chocolate hair lay in disarray obscuring her features. "You haven't eaten."<p>

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"Are you going to force me?"

"No, you're a grown woman who can make her own decisions."

"…"

"On a brighter note, Mike and I were able to book Anne, Beatrix, Amelia and Sandra hotel rooms, while Cassandra went to stay with Finn and Quinn. They are planning to stay here until the day after the funeral and keep you company."

"They don't need to do that."

"They don't, but they want to."

"…"

"Puck went back to Shadow Falls to tell the others what happened, so expect to see Santana breaking through your door tomorrow."

A small chuckle left her lips. "I can imagine her doing that."

It was nice to see that she could still chuckle today after everything that happened. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Rachel moved her hair aside to look at him.

"I was wondering if I could spend night here?" He met her gaze. He hadn't asked if she wanted him to because he wanted her to know that he wanted to and was asking for her permission to do so.

Instead of answering his question with words she moved closer him placing her hand over his chest as her body curled around him. "I want you to."

He didn't say anything or for the rest of the night as he pulled her closer and ran his hand through her silky hair—lulling her to sleep.

For the first time in a month, Rachel was able to sleep peacefully, which was even more than amazing—considering everything that had happened and Sam finally felt like he was home.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

The day of the funeral was something awaited and dreaded. Rachel barely spoke of it and when it came, she was very quiet. There were no tears in her eyes and beside her stood her pillar of strength: Sam. He never stood apart from her unless it was necessary and, even so, they were still within distance that they could reach out and grab the other.

Mary felt a smile tug on her lips as she saw her eldest son escort his wife to grab a rose and be the first to put it over the coffin. She wiped her tears with a handkerchief Carl had handed her.

Rachel stared at all the roses, not knowing which one to grab. She knew she just had to grab whichever rose, but couldn't. She wanted to choose a special one—since this will be the one she is using to say goodbye to her daddy. It was then, she noticed the one dyed black rose amongst all the white ones. She remembered something her dad Hiram said when she was young. "To live is to die." She grabbed the black rose.

Sam reached for a white one. "And to die is to live," he whispered to her.

Rachel looked at him, surprised. "You know it, too."

"Dad told it to me once. He said he heard it from another wise man."

A smile graced her lips. "That he was." She walked toward the coffin and kissed the rose before placing it gently on the coffin. "If you can still hear me, and I know I've said it many times before, but I love you Daddy. And if you see Dad, tell him I love him, too." A tear slid down her face. She hadn't been able to tell her dad she loved him one last time before he died. Maybe her daddy could tell him once they met up again. Rachel glanced at Sam to see him frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know what to say to him."

"Then don't worry about it. You can come back any time and leave him some flowers, maybe then you will know what you want to say to him."

"Maybe."

"If you want to, just say anything that comes to your mind."

"Hmm…" Sam stood quiet for a moment. "Thank you." He placed the rose next to hers before stepping aside and letting the others do the same.

"Why did you thank him?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Because if he didn't remember about the portrait then I wouldn't have ever met you."

Rachel tried to blink back tears as she realized what he meant. She wouldn't have gone into her old house and try robbing the portrait. She wouldn't have bumped her head and met Sam. The thought of him never entering her life was sickening. She held onto his hand tighter.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as Rachel looked away, trying to blink back more tears but they streamed down her face. He pulled her closer to him wiping them away with his thumb.

"I will be," Rachel whispered to him, "As long as you're here with me."

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613, who edit this chapter! =)

AN 2: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter even if it was sad. There's only one chapter left before the closing chapters begin and the finally the epilogue. My beta and I were able to finish the chapters sooner than planned. =D But I have a huge favor to ask, I would love to reach 200 reviews by the time the fic ends. But I've noticed that the reviews have been decreasing as of late. =( So please review I love hearing from you! I don't want to set a minimum limit on reviews per chapter before updating, but if I'm going to reach this goal I will need your help. (^_^)

AN 3: I would like to thank MissBreePhoenix613, The Wonderful Mistique, Brooke6404, Vamp gyrl, Miss Rachel Evans, Lena and Lizzy for reviewing. I love hearing from you guys! Keep them coming please! =D


	15. Chapter 14

**Three Weeks Later**

"Hey," Sam greeted Kurt, as he entered the penthouse. He fought back another yawn.

"Hi, Sa—" Kurt stopped his greeting when he took in Sam's messy hair and disarrayed clothing. "What happened to you? You look like shit."

"Thanks, Kurt," Sam sighed. "That's exactly what I want to hear after a long day at work."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Does paper count?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, I did. Paperwork is a bitch."

"Do you want a beer?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Rachel made sure to leave you some dinner."

"I'm not that hungry." This time he wasn't able to contain his yawn. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, she headed to bed almost an hour ago but knowing her, she's probably waiting for you."

"I'll take that as my cue to go to bed."

"Goodnight, Sam, and no funny business. I want you two to go straight to bed tonight."

Sam chuckled as he walked away. "When don't we?"

"Still, you never know."

"Goodnight, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Sam entered Rachel's room quietly and began to take his clothes off without turning on any lights. After three weeks of sleeping over, he memorized the layout. It was strange and yet not so strange at the same time. He didn't know where he stood with Rachel; one could say they were going out but they didn't speak of their relationship—it just happened. Like him bringing clothing over the second week and Rachel buying him his own toothbrush, and towel. She wordlessly made space for him in her closet and he brought his things. He knew he loved her but she hadn't told him the same thing. They slept in the same bed but they hadn't made love since their first and last time in Shadow Falls. He knew something had changed between them the day of Leroy's funeral and brought them closer but wanted to know where they stood. He just didn't want to push her in case she tried to run from him again. He would gladly take whatever she wanted to offer him.<p>

"You know you could turn the lights on."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I thought so to."

"Sorry I woke you."

"I was only kidding. Now hurry up and finish getting ready so you can join me in bed."

She had no idea how that simple statement wreaked havoc on him.

"Sam, get your head out of the gutter."

He cleared his throat as he went to his drawer and took out his pajama bottoms before heading to the bathroom. He came out moments later with his teeth brushed and face washed. The moment he climbed into bed and settled under the covers, Rachel rolled to his side, cuddling up to him.

"Remind me that we have to pay the electricity bill."

"I already paid for it."

"Sam, we agreed that the bill was to be split four ways."

"I forgot. We'll do that next month."

"Okay. I'll tell Kurt and Mercedes to give the money to you."

"You don't have to do that."

"We don't, but we will."

"Fine," he sighed, knowing that he couldn't win even if he tried.

"How was work?"

Sam bit back a smile. No matter how tired they were, if they didn't meet for dinner to discuss their day then they'd do it in bed. It was habit that Sam found amusing. "Tiring, had to meet with various people concerning their investments in the corporation; had to go with Quinn and check in with the groups in charge of other miniature projects we are working on and then look over a few contracts I had to sign today. And made sure that they didn't screw us over."

"Aww, my poor Sammy," Rachel cooed before kissing his shoulder.

"How about you?" Sam asked turning his head to face her. "How is the day care coming along?"

"In two weeks, we will have the grand opening," Rachel said excitingly. "Kurt and Mercedes are already advertising for it."

"Dustin told me about that. He's already talking to some of the higher ups to take their children there for the grand opening."

"I thought he had been kidding when he told me he was going to," Rachel chuckled. "Will you be able to come for the grand opening?"

"I don't see why not."

"I don't want to interfere with your schedule."

"Then don't worry, you're top priority."

"Oh, Sam." She ran her hand through his hair. "When did you get so romantic?"

Sam burst out laughing.

"Okay now, I have kept you up later than I should. I don't want Quinn to call me tomorrow asking why her boss is sleeping at his desk." She continued to run her hand through his hair.

"All right," Sam sighed, settling down and secretly enjoying the way she touched his hair. In a few moments, his eyes were becoming heavy and finally they closed.

"I love you," Rachel whispered.

Sam eyes snapped open as his heart stopped for a moment before it began pounding rapidly. "Did you say something?"

"It was nothing," Rachel said quickly. "I was talking to myself."

"Rachel." Sam turned to look at her and as she pulled away from him, he tugged her back. "Say it again."

"So you did hear."

"I'm not sure if I heard you correctly."

"…"

"Please say it again…I need to hear it."

"…I love you."

Sam released the breath he was holding. He turned his body to face her in the dark, pressing his forehead against hers. "Again."

"Sam."

"Again."

"Fine," Rachel sighed, trying not to smile. "I love you."

"Again." His lips brushed against hers as he uttered the words.

"I lov—"

This time Sam did not let her finish the sentence as he crushed his lips against hers desperately.

Rachel pressed her forehead against his as they both tried to catch her breath. "Make love to me."

And Sam didn't hesitate to comply when he pressed his lips against hers again. In the dark, he made love to her and as he moved inside her; building up the pleasure between them, marking their new beginning, she whispered her love for him time and time again until he had her climaxing. It was then she yelled his name at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard her because all that mattered was him.

Sam made sure to pull her near and place the covers over them as he settled back on his spot trying to regain his breath. "Rachel."

"Hmmm…" She snuggled to closer to him.

"Will you marry me?"

"I thought I already did?"

Sam didn't have to see her in order to know she was smiling. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes." She tugged on his hair.

"No need to be aggressive, woman."

"Only when it comes to you." She kissed his shoulder, trying to keep her eyes open but failed. Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt Sam move from her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to grab something very quickly."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"No, it can't—now go to sleep."

"Fine." Rachel turned her back to him, almost instantly falling asleep. She felt the bed dip on his side and his warm body come up behind her as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her near to him.

"I love you, too." She heard him whisper to her, before she was overcome by sleep and barely felt the cool metal sliding up her ring finger.

* * *

><p>"I take it you had a good night," Kurt stated, lifting the cup to his lips and took a sip to hide his smile.<p>

Sam looked up from buttoning his shirt and met Kurt's gaze. "You can say that."

"There's a slight bounce in your step, makes me wonder why."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe it had something to do with Rachel yelling his name last night," Mercedes stated as she poured milk on to her cereal.

Kurt snickered, while Sam fought back a blush. "No comment." He cleared his throat.

"So are you two official?" Kurt asked him, as he slid a cup of coffee to him across the counter.

"You can say that." Sam poured some sugar before smiling at Mercedes when she wordlessly passed him the milk. This was a routine they made: Mercedes would eat cereal and Kurt would have a coffee, and have one poured for Sam by the time he came out of Rachel's bedroom. Then they would talk a couple of minutes before Rachel joined them and he had to leave for work. He glanced at his watch to see he had five minutes before Rachel came out.

"Spill." Mercedes pointed her spoon at him threateningly.

"We want the details."

"Don't you think it's better if you asked Rachel?"

"It would be."

"But you seem to forget we are impatient people and when we want something, we want it now."

"Don't mess with us."

"Or you will come out burned."

They both smirked as they high-fived each other, not taking their eyes off of Sam.

Sam knew he should have been a bit worried about them but he had gotten used to their way of working as a duo. It was better to have them as your friends than your enemies. "We're together."

Kurt practically swooned in his seat.

"About time," Mercedes smiled.

"Good morning," Rachel announced with a radiant smile, before walking up to Sam and pulling him down for a kiss.

"That's new," Sam smiled down at her. "What's the occasion?" He caught sight of his chain around her neck and the wedding band he gave her months ago hang from it.

"I woke up to a very nice surprise this morning."

"I wonder what it could be?"

"I found an engagement ring on my ring finger. Now I know what you meant that it couldn't wait until morning."

"Do you like it?" Sam asked, watching the way her eyes softened as she looked at her engagement ring.

"I love it." She pulled him down for another kiss.

"Wait, you two are engaged?" Mercedes looked between them.

"When did this happen?" Kurt stood up from his stool, outraged. "You two have betrayed us for the last time! I wanted to capture the Kodak moment. I even had a camera." He walked to one the cabinets and opened it, pulling a digital camera.

"You had it hidden in the kitchen?"

"Of course, Sam, one has to be prepared," he sighed. "I even have one in my room and the living room but now it was all for nothing."

"Sorry, Kurt, I didn't know. I can honestly say that if I did, I would have proposed to Rachel in front of you."

"Really?" Kurt looked at him hopefully.

"Really."

"Okay, then, you're forgiven."

"So, how are you two going to explain to the others why you're having a wedding?" Mercedes asked curiously, as she remembered that the others—except for Mike—didn't know the truth.

Sam and Rachel looked at each other as they smiled. "We're renewing our vows."

"You guys are evilly adorable." Kurt looked at them affectionately.

"Thanks for the compliment," Sam grinned, before glancing at his watch. "I have to go now if I don't want to be late."

"Will you be back by dinner?" Rachel asked as he poured the rest of his coffee down the sink and washed his cup.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to leave the office early," he said, grabbing his things.

"Have a good day at work."

"I'll try." Sam gave her a quick peck on the lips before rushing to the door. "I love you," he called over his shoulder.

"I love you, too."

"We love you, too!" Kurt and Mercedes called out in farewell.

"Likewise!" He yelled back just before the door closed.

Kurt and Mercedes turned to Rachel to see her looking at the door longingly.

"He'll be back before you know it."

"Kurt, I do believe this is the first time we heard Rachel tell Sam that she loves him or even admit it."

"I think this calls for a celebration!"

"Kurt, put that liquor away. It's too early in the morning!"

* * *

><p>"You were always something else," Sam said fondly, as he placed a bouquet of roses on the ground in front of the gravestone that read <em>Leroy Berry<em> and did the same to the gravestone beside it that read _Hiram Berry_. "I sometimes wonder if you planned all of this. If you…purposely were holding out only to leave us when Rachel and I were under the same roof." He wiped the fallen leaves off it. "Whether you meant it or not, it happened. Rachel and I are finally together."

The only response he got was the wind blowing.

"We're going to officially get married. I only wished you could have been there to see it happen." A smile curved on his lips. "If you see Dad, tell him I said hi and that I'm doing the best that I can to make him proud." He glanced at his watch to see he still had half an hour before dinner and had to leave now if he wanted to make it on time so that he wouldn't get stuck in traffic. "I'll come back to visit with Rachel, until then make sure you don't get into trouble…well, considering where you are—you can't. But if you're with Dad and Hiram, and if what Mom says is true, then they might get you into trouble."

For moment, as the wind blew and the leaves fell, he thought he heard the sound of a soft faint laughter. Sam looked around to see no one around and thought it was his imagination. "See you later, Leroy." With that said, he walked down the hill toward the road where he parked his car and got in. He didn't glance back as he drove way, instead his eyes were set forward and focused on the present—on seeing Rachel's smiling face as she welcomed him back home.

* * *

><p>Sam stepped into the penthouse and felt his stomach growl when he smelled something delicious cooking in the kitchen. He followed the smell and leaned against the counter when he saw Rachel wearing an apron, and using a cooking spoon to stir the rice. "Welcome home, Sam."<p>

He almost jumped at the sound of her voice. You would think he had gotten used to the way she calls him out without him ever announcing that he was in the room. She looked over her shoulder, smiling. It was then, looking into her caramel eyes, he saw his future. An image of an older version of her, holding a baby boy with blond hair in one arm and a four-year-old girl with the same color of Rachel's hair, running toward him yelling 'daddy'—hit him hard.

"Sam."

The image vanished in an instant and Sam felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to blink several times before meeting Rachel's gaze and saw the concern in them. Before she could say anything, Sam pulled her toward him and kissed her. Her arms encircling him, grounded him to the present and he instantly knew that this was where he was supposed to be—she was his everything.

"Would you two get a room?" Kurt said as he barely exited his room to be greeted by the sight of them kissing.

Sam and Rachel pulled away, chuckling. She cupped the back of his neck so he wouldn't pull away and pressed her forehead lightly against his. "Are you okay?" she asked, holding his gaze.

"I am now."

AN: I want to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for taking the time to look this over, without her this fic wouldn't be where it is at. =)

AN 2: I hope you enjoyed this chapter since it was one of the most important chapters in this fic. I wanted to show how far they have come, with Rachel finally gathering her courage to tell him she loved him and instead of Sam asking Rachel if he could make love to her, it was she who told him to this time, while Sam was able to officially ask her to marry. I could have ended it here, but when I first started this fic I already knew exactly where I saw them ending and this wasn't it. So I needed to make the bridge that will get them there and that where the closing chapters come in. Four more chapters before the Epilogue, I hope you stay till the very end. =D I'll make a deal with you, when I get 12 reviews for this chapter I will update ASAP, I promise. (^_^)

AN 3: I would like to thank: kathyavale, Miss Rachel Evans, Lena, EvanberryFTW, The Wonderful Mistique, stokette, and MissBreePhoenix613 for reviewing. You guys make my day when I hear from you. Thank you for the reviews *hug* and don't be sad yet at least we still have four more chapters, before the Epilogue. =)


	16. Quinn's Epilogue

AN: I'm breaking my rules of updating until I get 12 reviews because today I had a tough day with school and then straight to work. I barely got home and saw your reviews. You guys made my day! So here's an early present for you guys. The song featured in this chapter is Can't Let You Go by Matchbox 20. I suggest listening to it, while reading this chapter. The first time I heard this song, while writing Lies I knew that this had to be Sam and Rachel's song. =)

"Thank you."

Quinn looked over her shoulder and before she knew what was happening, Rachel had her arms wrapped around her—hugging the life out of her. She looked over her head to see Sam grinning and looking devilishly handsome with his black tuxedo and hair slicked back. Just the sight of him had girls swooning. "You're welcome." Quinn returned her hug as much as she could considering Rachel had her arms pinned to her side.

"You have no idea how much this means to us," Rachel said, pulling back and meeting Quinn's gaze.

Quinn felt a wave a pride as she looked over the beautiful white gown that Rachel wore. They had both agreed to it and had it custom made two months ago. Half of her dark chocolate hair was pinned up and the rest came down in curls; she wore light make up that brought out her more natural features and the glow of joy radiating from her caught people's attention. The bride was truly a breathtaking sight. "I wanted this day to be special for you two especially since you didn't have a reception the first time around and renewing your vows is very important."

Sam and Rachel shared a look as they smiled at one another. Rachel began to chuckle as Sam reached for her hand and pulled her near to him. His arm came to rest around her waist. Quinn knew they were hiding something but decided not to point it out. It seemed to be something intimate and private between them.

The music stopped playing as the sound of a glass clinging caught everyone's attention. Sam, Rachel and Quinn turned to see a grinning Mike. "As most of you know my name is Mike Chang and I work for Sam Evans."

Multiple, "Hello Mike," echoed through the reception hall.

"I can honestly say that I was shocked that Sam had asked me to be his best man—considering there were far better candidates than me."

"Damn straight!" Stevie yelled from his seat.

"I love you, too, Stevie," Mike winked at him. "Anyway, if someone had told me a few months ago that Sam was going to get married, I would have called them crazy because there was no girl he had been interested in enough to get married to…that was until I met Rachel." He looked over at the newlyweds. "I knew she was something else the moment she walked into the room and Sam could not take his eyes off of her. I knew he was completely smitten with her before he knew it. Shoot, I knew when Rachel fell in love with Sam before she even voiced it. I always found it funny how they both had their doubts when it came to voicing their feelings to each other. I couldn't understand how they could not see that the other person felt the same way. But then I remembered love is blind. When we are in love we tend to always miss the most obvious of signs, so we complicate things more than necessary. In the end, they were able to admit their feelings to each other and we are here today to witness the aftermath." He lifted his glass in the air. "All I ask is that you two continue to love and respect each other like you always have, never lose sight of who is right beside you, and how special that someone is to you. I look up to you both, so don't go breaking my heart."

Sam shook his head, amused, while Rachel blew him a kiss and the room filled with laughter.

"And on that note, Rachel, please take good care of Sam. He may look and act tough on the outside, but we know how soft and cuddly he is on the inside."

"I know," Rachel grinned. "Don't worry, I will."

"I'll like to say something as well." Finn stood up from his seat, causing everyone to look at him. "I wish the both of you all the happiness in the world because you deserve it and the world owes it to you both."

Sam smiled at him in understanding. "Thanks, Finn."

He nodded at him, holding his glass up.

"To Sam and Ra—"

"Hold up!" Puck stood up from his seat. "Dang it, Finn, you forgot the warning."

"I thought it was there without saying," he shrugged.

Puck turned to glare at Sam. "You ever break Rachel's heart and we're coming after you."

"Oh, please," Stacy said from her seat.

"Rachel has a higher chance of breaking Sam's heart than he does to her," Stevie stated proudly and gave his older brother a thumbs up.

"I don't know whether to be flattered for what they said about you or offended that they think I would actually break your heart." Rachel whispered to Sam.

"I learned the best way to deal with them is to ignore them," he whispered back to her.

"To Sam and Rachel!" Quinn announced before Finn, Puck, Mike and Stevie could begin betting who would break whose heart first.

"Hey, that was supposed to be my line!" Mike frowned, as everyone drank from their glass but quickly chugged his down when Quinn glared at him.

"Now, the bride and groom will their first dance for the night." The man in charge of the music announced.

"Don't worry, I told him to play the song you asked for," Quinn smiled at Sam.

"Thanks." Sam glanced at Rachel. "You ready?"

"Not really." Rachel tried to smile as she felt everyone's on them.

"It's okay," he smiled gently at her, as he led the way to the dance floor. "Trust me," he whispered to her and pulled her near when they were standing in the middle. "Follow my lead."

"Okay." She felt more confident when the familiar warmth of his hand lay on the small of her back and his hand intertwined with hers. She placed her other hand on his shoulder as the slow melody of the song began to play through the speakers.

_**I'll stick around **_

_**And see how bad it gets **_

_**I'll settle down **_

It wasn't until they began to slowly move around the dance floor, waltzing with their bodies moving as one, did Rachel relax.

_**And deal with old regrets**_

_**You know I **_

_**I adore you**_

"Why did you choose this song?"

"It reminded me of you…of us when you left…I couldn't let you go."

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Can't let you go**_

_**You're part of my soul**_

_**You're all that I know**_

_**Can't let you go**_

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off the couple dancing. The black of Sam's suit contrasted greatly with Rachel's white gown. As they moved flawlessly, completely lost in each other, to her they were the personification of light and dark. Light can't exist without darkness and vice versa. Both have to coexist in order to thrive; in order to live. She remembered how much Rachel's absence had affected Sam. The man reminded her of an empty shell—he had been existing but not living. Then that one day, she had gone to visit Rachel and give her a piece of her mind, she saw how miserable the other woman had been.

_**Is it better now?**_

_**Do you feel like all is fair?**_

_**Can we work it out**_

She felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist and melted in them as a kiss graced her temple, soothing her.

_**So it's easier for me to bear?**_

_**Because life **_

_**It can blind you**_

"There's something about them," Finn whispered against her temple. "Just by looking at them, you know how much they love each other. You just know they are going to go far in life together."

"What about us?" Quinn asked curiously, wanting to know what he saw between them.

"Our whole life," he said in a heartbeat. "Growing old and witnessing what life has to offer us."

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Can't let you go**_

_**You're part of my soul**_

_**You're all that I know**_

_**Can't let you go**_

"We have to join them," Finn said, noticing Mike and Tina head to the dance floor—followed by Puck and Santana.

Quinn let Finn lead her to the dance floor and twirl her once before pulling her close, grinning.

_**Down from the edge**_

_**I can see where we end **_

_**I'd give up all my days to go back**_

Sam barely noticed the others joining Rachel and him on the dance floor. He had been waiting for her to come back and she had. But there had been times where he found himself waking up in the middle of the night, thinking it was all a dream and he would wake up alone in bed. Feeling her hand against his cheek grounded him in the present and he knew it wasn't a dream. This was all real; she was in his arms and had agreed to become his wife.

_**There was all this wonder**_

_**And all this magic**_

_**Is all this wonder**_

_**Over and done**_

He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes breathing—her strawberry scent in.

_**If love were a whisper**_

_**What would I give you to speak?**_

_**Maybe you're out of my reach**_

"I love you."

His eyes snapped open. He heard her say it before but he couldn't get enough. "Say it again."

She looked at him, amused. "I love you more than you will ever know."

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Can't let you go**_

_**You're part of my soul**_

_**You're all that I know**_

_**Can't let you go**_

Sam pressed his lips against hers—catching her off guard. A moment later, it came as second nature to her to wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull him close. It wasn't a passionate kiss that had her toes curling instead it was a series of soft short kisses that had her melting in his arms and her heart pounding exquisitely slow in her chest.

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Can't let you go**_

Rachel didn't hear the catcalls or the loud cheering that ripped through the room over the sound of her heartbeat. Everything around her vanished as they pulled apart; all she could see were his dazzling emerald eyes and in them she saw what life had to offer. This time, she did hear the cheering when she pulled him down for another kiss.

_**You're part of my soul**_

_**You're all that I know**_

AN: I want to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 who hands down is amazing! =)

AN 2: I want to thank: Vamp gyrl, EvanberryFTW, isolatedinsomniac93, Ceud mile failte, MissBreePhoenix613, Lena, InnitJim, The Wonderful Mistique, Emily, Brooke6404, and Keating's Disciple for reviewing. You guys are amazing! =D

AN 3: Please don't forget to review! All I ask is ten reviews and I'll update ASAP! I promise. (^_^)


	17. Finn's Epilogue

AN : I know I say it all the time, but you guys are amazing! You gave me more than what I asked for! =D And just like I promised here's the next one. I hope you enjoy.

Finn walked up to the blond man standing in front of a glass that showed a room filled with sleeping infants on hospital issued cribs, with clear sides and a sticker that read their names. All were wrapped in their own blankets, but one stood out the most with the various colors surrounding her small form. She was decked out in a baby blue footie with stars imprinted on it and a pink blanket wrapped around her keeping her warm as she slept. Her sticker read, _Avery Mary Evans_. Finn could see the awe in her father's eyes as he looked upon his baby girl.

"She's beautiful."

"Of course she is," Finn grinned. "She takes after her mother—thank God."

Sam glanced at him, amused. "Don't even go there."

"I apologize if the truth hurts you."

"I only hope that when you have a child with Quinn, he or she comes out looking like her."

"Nah, because then she would have the boys coming after her when she grows older. I can't have that."

"I try not to think about it. I've already decided she can't date until she's twenty-one."

"Has Rachel agreed to this?"

"No, but in my defense, I haven't told her."

"…"

"It's either that or a convent."

"She's going to castrate you in your sleep."

"Not even…she loves me too much for that. We even agreed to have more children."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're married to a woman who was born through a surrogate mother. Hiram never slept with Shelby, which goes to prove a woman doesn't need a guy's dick to have a baby. All she needs is sperm."

"Okay…" Sam gulped and had to keep from cupping himself. "This only stays between you and me, got it?"

"All right." Finn stayed silent for a moment. "How's Rachel?"

"She's sleeping right now. Mom, Stacy, Mercedes and Kurt are watching over her," Sam sighed. "She's going to need all the rest she can get before Puck, Santana and the others arrive within an hour or so."

"Oh, that's true. They were calling me up with Quinn," Finn shook his head. "They're pissed at you because you didn't call them."

"Because clearly the first thing that comes into mind while my wife is giving birth is to call them."

"You know they care."

"I know and that's why I make sure to keep in contact with them…it's just that it really slipped my mind."

"Don't worry, Quinn gave them an earful through the phone, so I don't think they will bug you about it."

Sam chuckled, knowing how vicious Quinn can get through the phone.

"I realized something, when Quinn and Rachel talked about Avery," Finn looked at the baby that caused his wife's eyes to echo with joy, "Her face would light up and I barely came to realize that we don't talk about having children."

Sam looked at Finn confused. He has personally seen the man and his wife visit various orphanages and donate money to them, but above all else they would personally play with the kids and interact with them. He personally thought that Finn and Quinn would make great parents. "What do you mean?"

"We like children…no we love them—that's why every week we go see them." Finn looked at the floor. "But we never touched the topic of having our own kids after what happened with Frank. It was never brought up, but recently, I have been seeing her look at baby things and maternal clothing. She longs to have children and so do I, but something is stopping us." He looked at Sam. "How do you know when you're ready to have children? How do you know if you're going to be good parents?"

"You don't know." Sam met his gaze. "Everyone has their own time when they are ready for such a big step."

"Are you ready?"

"No," Sam chuckled. "I'm afraid I might fuck up, but that's not going to stop me from doing the best I can. I'm her dad, it's my responsibility to make sure she is safe, cared for and loved."

"That's the thing." He shook his head. "You have a role model to follow—your dad. Even though he died when you were young he still loved you, and you can still remember the advice he gave you. Then there's your mom. She's an amazing woman and did a great job raising you, and your siblings after Dwight passed away. I don't have that…I didn't have any of that."

"Well, Quinn…" Sam went silent, remembering that Quinn didn't have the best upbringing either.

While Finn's mother had been suicidal, Quinn's mother was an alcoholic. His dad was a borderline sociopath, and hers was both a mentally and physically abusive bastard. Sam detested the man and was lucky that he never crossed paths with him because he would have personally beaten his face in. Russel Fabray was the main reason Quinn regarded the world with cynical eyes and guarded herself—carefully only letting few get close to her. It wasn't until she started university did her mom leave her dad, but the damage had been done, and Quinn was too altered beyond repair. However, that didn't mean that she didn't go against her nature to allow people in. She was able to connect with Finn, mentally and physically; she was able to find the love her parents never did.

"It shouldn't matter." Sam met Finn's gaze. "The both of you are different from your parents and your relationship is nothing like any of theirs. The both you of genuinely love each other and that would project on your children. There are occasions when the best parents are the ones who had the worst ones because they know exactly what hurts. They know what to do and not do because you can look back at your childhood and analyze it more. You would never want them to experience what you went through—especially when all that pain could be avoided."

"What if I still fuck up?"

"What if you don't?"

"I don't know…"

"You won't ever know unless you try."

"Do you think that I could…?"

"It doesn't matter what I think if you don't believe in yourself. You're the one that's going to be taking such a huge step with Quinn. You have to be confident in yourself and what you do."

"You're right."

"Look."

Finn followed Sam's gaze to see Avery slowly opening her eyes and he felt his heart pound painfully in his chest with each time she closed her eyes and tried to open them wider. In no time, her eyes were wide open looking straight at them.

"This is the first time I have seen her eyes open that wide."

"…"

"…"

"Clearly it's because she's wondering who that handsome man standing beside her father is."

Sam's only response was a swift smack upside Finn's head.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for editing this chapter and for helping me along the way when I was stuck. =)

AN 2: I would like thank: MissBreePhoenix613, Brooke6404, The Wonderful Mistique, blackcoldworld, Miss Rachel Evans, Ajumebuha, Mrs. ChordOverstreet, Mrs. SamEvans, EvanberryForever, SamchelForLife, , InnitJim, anon, and Lena for reviewing. You guys make my day with your reviews especially when I come back from school and I'm tired and still have hw to do. Keep them come I love hearing from you guys. =D

AN 3: I couldn't resist making a scene with Finn and Sam bonding, it just had to happen considering everything they went through and how Sam had Finn's back during the confrontation with Frank. I hope you guys liked it! Please don't forget to review! All I ask for is ten reviews again and I'll post ASAP! I promise. (^_^)


	18. Mike's Epilogue

AN: I was finishing some hw before heading to bed, but decided to check my email and saw the you for all the wonderful reviews! *hug* And just like I promised here's the next chap. =D I hope you enjoy!

Mike would never admit it out loud to anyone but he secretly enjoyed coming over to the Evans residence…well, he always did. But, now, more so than before. The house was no longer filled with just Sam and Rachel. Three other occupants now resided within the house and run amok—that the sight of them always made Mike smile. For a moment he wondered if he and Tina have reached the level of having one of their own.

"Good evening, Uncle Mike." A little girl with dark chocolate hair and emerald eyes ran to him as he stepped inside the house.

Mike swooped her into his arms and planted a kiss on the little four-year-old's cheek. "Good evening to you, Avery." He walked toward the living room to see a three-year-old boy with blonde hair and caramel eyes sitting on the floor trying to stack up a set of building blocks. "Hey, Dwight." He ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Hi, Unwle Mike." The little boy looked up at Mike, giving him a grin that would have girls' hearts melting when he grows up.

He placed Avery down beside Dwight. "Where's Hiram?" he asked referring to his twin, "And your parents?"

"Mommy is in the kitchen." Avery helped Dwight place a building block on the stack. "Dad is in his study wit Hiram."

"Okay, I'm going to go greet your parents. You two stay out of trouble and no answering the door to strangers."

"We know." They both looked with eyes that resembled their parents and smiles that filled him with warmth—reminding him just how much he cared for them. They were both an exact physical combination of their parents when he saw them growing up—it took him a while to get used to. But, then again, who could blame him, if someone told him that five years ago his boss was going to get married he would have called them crazy. Now, staring up at him, was proof of how much things can change in an instant—which involved Rachel Berry sneaking into Sam's house. Mike couldn't imagine a life in which his boss never met the love of his life.

Mike walked out the living room and down the hall toward the kitchen where he heard Rachel humming. He stopped by the doorway watching her sway to a tune she was humming as she cooked. "Hey, Rachel."

Rachel looked over at him and smiled. "You came just in time. I am about to finish cooking dinner."

"What are you cooking?" He asked curiously as his stomach growled at the delicious smell.

"No, you will wait to find out like the others," she said, pointing her cooking utensil at him threateningly.

He raised his hands in surrender as he retraced his steps out the kitchen. "Okay," he pouted.

"Go check on Sam and Hiram, they're in his study. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"I love you," Mike said in farewell as he walked away.

Rachel shook her head, amused, as a smile graced her lips.

* * *

><p>"You should really let that boy have some fun."<p>

"Hello to you, too, Mike." Sam looked up from the paper work he was going over to see him standing in the doorway. "Hi, Unwle Mike." On his lap sat Dwight's twin Hiram.

Both boys looked identical except for the eye color. Dwight had caramel like his mother, while Hiram had emerald like his father—making him appear like an exact mini replica of Sam. Mike was tempted to take a picture but, at the same time, stood frozen—he was seeing two Sams. He had witnessed the sight many times before but it still caught him by surprise.

"Where's Tina?" Sam asked curiously as Mike took a seat on the chair across from his desk.

"She's with Beatrice," Mike sighed. "The closer we get to the wedding date, the more she pulls Tina away from me."

"That's to be expected." Sam glanced at his son to see him drawing on the blank sheets of paper he given him when he walked into the room and held his hands out to him without a word. He knew that it was Hiram's way of wanting to be placed on his lap. Sam couldn't truly understand why his son liked spending time with him in his study when most of it was in silence, but, then again, when Hiram and Dwight had barely been born—he helped Rachel with them. When he took care of Hiram, he still had work to do; he practically fed, changed, and put Hiram to sleep in the study while he worked. It wasn't a strange sight when Rachel, Mike or the others walked into the study and was greeted with the sight of Sam holding a cooing or sleeping baby Hiram in one arm and with the other a pen as he signed some documents. "Tina is her only granddaughter."

"I guess." Mike leaned against the chair and watched as Sam eyes softened as he looked at Hiram and an affectionate smile curved on his lips. He knew for a fact that, even though Sam raised Hiram while working, it didn't mean that he for cared the child any less. If anything, it helped them bond. The study was their spot, just like the living room was Sam and Dwight's spot. Whereas Sam raised and spent most of his bonding time with Hiram in the study room, he did the same with Dwight in the living room. The sight of Sam watching TV in the living room with Dwight curled up on his side was also a normal occurrence. "So I hear that within a few months Avery is going to start kindergarten."

"She is," Sam frowned. "Now I know what Rachel means when she says that it feels like the day before Avery had been crawling under the table—giving us the scare of our life thinking that she went missing."

Mike chuckled at the memory. He had been in the office when Rachel had called Sam almost in hysterics that she couldn't find Avery. She was there one moment and gone the next when she came back after grabbing a toy from her nursery. It was a very rare sight to see something shake his boss to the core. He made sure to reassure his wife that everything was going to be fine before hanging up, running out of his office and Mike followed worried. It was the day they found out that Avery could crawl and it took almost another ten minutes with help from Finn, who Quinn had called after Sam informed her of Avery missing, various banging of heads, curses muttered and scolding from Rachel about language in front of Avery, that they were able to successfully retrieve her. "Good times, good times," he smirked.

"Boys, dinner is ready." Rachel called from the doorways smiling at her boys.

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Avery called to him once they were seated around the dinner table and eating.<p>

"Yes, sweetie." Sam looked at his daughter curiously.

"How did you and Mommy fall in love?" She asked innocently. "Was it love at first sight?"

Mike paused in his eating, amused to see how Sam and Rachel would handle the situation. Would they tell her the story they made up surrounding their lie or would they say the truth? From the looks Sam and Rachel were giving each other, they probably hadn't discussed how they were going to handle such a situation.

"Or was it like in a dream?"

"Dream?" Sam looked at his daughter confused.

"You know, once upon a dream." When her dad continued to look at her with a blank expression, she sighed. "Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh." It finally dawned on exactly what she was talking about. He looked at Rachel. "I thought we agreed not to show her any Disney princess movies until she was ten."

"We did." Rachel looked at their daughter. "Where did you see this movie?"

"Auntie Britt-Britt showed it to me," Avery said with a dazzling smile.

"I think you need to talk to Brittany," Sam whispered to his wife.

"You swear like I can even use a strict tone with her…she's too sweet."

"I know…but from the both of us, you're strong when it comes to her." Sam ignored the glare Rachel directed at him as he turned his full attention back to their daughter. "Well, I can honestly say that I didn't dream of your mother before I met her." He glanced at his wife to see her no longer glaring at him but looking at him curiously. "Nor was it love at first sight."

"Then what was it?" Avery asked, confused.

"It was more like, love at first," an adoring smirk curved on his lips when he met Rachel's gaze, "fall."

Mike snorted, while Rachel looked at her husband with disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"It's true." Sam eyes danced with mirth. "It was your clumsiness that captured my attention and, in doing so, my curiosity to get the better of me."

"That's not funny." Rachel bit back a smile. "That fall really did hurt."

"Poor babe." Sam reached to massage her head but she swatted his hand away.

"You're sleeping on the catch tonight."

"Oh, come on." Sam looked at her hopelessly. "You can't be serious."

It was then Mike noticed a string of spaghetti sail through the air and hit Hiram in the face before falling on his plate. Hiram glared at his twin who was looking at him sheepishly. Not one to be outdone, he smeared his hand with Alfredo sauce and smacked Dwight's face with it.

"Hiram! Dwight!" Rachel warned, causing both boys to point at each other. "I don't care who started it. I told you time and time again—not to play with your food. As punishment: neither of you will get dessert."

Both Hiram and Dwight pouted. "Don't worry, you two aren't the only ones that aren't going to have dessert tonight." Sam sulked from his seat.

Mike burst out laughing, while Avery looked at him confused and Rachel shook her head trying not to smirk.

AN: I want to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for simply being wonderful and helping me with this chap. =)

AN 2: I want to thank: MissBreePhoenix613, Miss Rachel Evans, The Wonderful Mistique, Lena, Emily, hholley, Amaya Saint, Mrs. ChordOverstreet, Mrs. SamEvans, Brooke6404, and LadyGigglesalot for reviewing. You guys are amazing! I love hearing from you. =D

AN 3: I had to write one for Mike especially since I felt that he was an important character and had been the one to truly witness Sam and Rachel become what they are now. I hope you enjoyed reading it like I enjoyed writing it. Just like before all I ask for is ten reviews and I'll update ASAP! I promise. (^_^)


	19. Puck's Epilogue

It wasn't the first night that Santana had kicked him out of his house because of an argument due to staying out late for his job—and it sure as hell wasn't the last. So that was how he found himself sleeping over at the Evans residence. He enjoyed coming over, it was a calm and soothing place to let out some steam by talking to Sam and Rachel. Maybe next time he would bring his three-year-old son Shane with him to play with Hiram and Dwight again. But, unlike all the other nights, tonight not all was quiet in the Evans residence.

Puck woke up to the sound of footsteps outside his guest bedroom door. He looked at it confused, seeing the light illuminating from the bottom of it. He got up from the bed and opened the door only to be greeted by a small gasp and the sight of Sam holding a flashlight and a black trash bag in one hand, and in his other he was holding Avery's hand. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"You scared us, Uncle Noah." Avery placed a hand over her heart and smiled in relief.

"Sorry, little one, I didn't mean to." Puck glanced between her and Sam. "Where are you headed?"

"I woke up Daddy because Charlie is keeping me awake."

"Charlie?"

"He's monster inside her closet." Sam responded when Puck looked at him concerned.

"A monster…" His voice died off when Sam gave him a look that clearly stated not to comment. "Okay, how about I join you?"

"Okay." Avery grabbed his hand and began to lead both grown men toward her room. Once they entered the room, Avery stood by her bed while Sam went to the closet. Puck was about to follow him but she held onto his hand tighter. "Only Daddy knows how to deal with it."

"Charlie…" Sam opened the black trash bag before stepping in—making sure to close the door behind him.

Avery waited nervously, while Puck raised an eyebrow still confused with what was going on. The sound of ruffling and things moving round could be heard from inside the closet. A moment later, Sam opened the door and stepped outside the closet. "I got him." He smiled gently to Avery, holding up the now filled trash bag.

She let go of Puck's hand and ran to her dad—throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome but the next time Charlie tries to bother you—stand up to him."

"Okay, Daddy."

"You have to be brave."

"Brave," Avery repeated.

"Valiant." Sam held his fist in the air, striking a very heroic pose—causing his daughter to look at him admiringly. Puck tried hard not to laugh.

"Valiant!"

"And when you do so, who will you be?"

"Avery the Valiant!" She grinned placing both her hands on her hips striking a pose that oozed of courage.

"That's my girl." Sam held out his hand for a high five, which Avery eagerly took. "Now it's time to get you back into bed." He handed the trash bag to Puck before lifting his little girl and placing her on the bed making sure to tuck her in. "You good now?"

"Yes, Daddy," She mumbled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too." He ran his fingers through her hair once. "Goodnight, baby doll."

"Goodnight, Daddy." She turned to look at Puck who was looking at the trash bag curiously. "Goodnight, Uncle Noah."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Both men walked out the room silently. "So what are we doing now?" Puck asked as he followed Sam through the hallway and down the stairs.

"We're going outside."

"Why don't you tell her that monsters don't exist?"

"Because to her they do. Don't you remember when we were little and someone told a scary story of a monster under our beds or in our closets?"

"Yeah, somewhat."

"Do you remember the fear that you went through when you had to turn off the lights?"

"Okay…"

"Even when we checked our closets and under our beds before going to sleep, and saw nothing there we were still scared."

"Yeah but that's because we didn't know any better. We thought it was real even when our parents told us it wasn't but now we know better."

"That's the thing, we thought they were real when we were small. Avery is a little girl; to her those monsters are real. Even if I told her they weren't, she would still be scared and would probably cry herself to sleep if I sent her to bed. I found out she slept a lot better when I pretended to catch Charlie. So it's a game I play—without her realizing it—and each time, I try to build up her courage to stand up against her fears."

"Oh wow. That does make sense." Puck looked at him curiously. "Does Rachel do that?"

"She's worse than me," Sam chuckled.

"How so?"

"I can't explain in words. It's something you have to see for yourself. You should tag along when she takes Avery and the twins with her to the park."

"I'll see. So, what's in the bag?"

Sam pulled out a medium size teddy bear from the bag. "I'm going to get up early tomorrow and sneak him back into the closet before I go to work, and Avery realizes Mr. Hugsalot is missing."

This time Puck didn't hold back his laugh.

* * *

><p>A week later, Puck found himself in the same guest room but, this time, woke up because he was thirsty. He stepped out his room and was about to head downstairs when he saw the lights in Avery's room on and wondered what a little five-year-old could be doing up so late. Or maybe she slept with the lights on by accident, but Sam and Rachel always made sure to turn them off. He opened the door as quietly as possible and shoved his head inside to see that Avery was not in bed instead she was standing in front of her closet with the door open—glaring. Her hands were on hers hips.<p>

"Charlie, if you don't behave tonight I'm going to get Daddy and have him burn you over the stove."

That night Noah Puckerman was the first who witnessed how Avery the Valiant came to be. _"Yep, that's Sam and Rachel's daughter no doubt."_

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for editing this chapter. =)

AN 2: I would like to thank: The Wonderful Mistique, Mrs. ChordOverstreet, Mrs. SamEvans, Dark Angel, Angel of Death, , DevilinDesguise, , Brooke 6404, and FunnyGirl for reviewing! You guys are amazing! Please keep them coming I love to hear from you guys. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed in the previous chapters for helping me reach my goal of 200 reviews. I can't believe it actually happened! Thank you guys so much! =D

AN 3: I had to do one for Puck because I simply love him and from all my guys characters he ended up getting the least amount of cameo in this fic. Originally he was supposed to get a bigger role, but as I wrote the fic out I couldn't really fit him in because he and his family weren't involved in the Frank situation and only his grandmother knew about what happened. I hope you guys enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is the Epilogue and for those asking for a sequel I'm sorry but I can't answer that question without giving part of the ending away. I promise that all questions will be answered after you read it. =) All I ask is for ten reviews and I will update ASAP! I promise. (^_^)


	20. Epilogue

AN: The song featured in this chapter is Forget Me Not by Civil Wars. I suggest listening to it when Sam and Rachel are speaking to each other in the last scene or you can listen to it when you see the lyrics.

Sam pulled into the driveway and cut the engine off but didn't get out. Instead he stayed sitting with his hands resting on the steering wheel. He couldn't even gather the energy to clench it within his hands. The anger and despair that should have taken hold of him didn't. He didn't feel anything except acceptance. Sam knew something was wrong when he felt the pain in his chest five years ago and ignored it. Two years later the pain began to manifest into a slight distorted mark on the center of his chest—making it appear like a dark bruise. It was then he could no longer hide it from Rachel and he finally caved in to go to the doctor. But what they told him did not surprise him; the doctor had diagnosed the black mark as a new form of cancer. They did not how to begin treating it and so suggested chemotherapy but there was no guarantee it would work. Sam agreed to it, but after two sessions it didn't make a difference and so he abandoned it—deciding to spend the remainder time with his family instead of bedridden.

He stopped visiting the doctor, already knowing where this was all headed but Rachel begged him to see the doctor once more. Maybe they had found another way to treat him but Sam didn't think so. In order to indulge her, he made an appointment with his doctor the night before for this morning. It was then he found out that the cancer was no longer spreading in a steady rate—instead at a more alarming one. Within a few months, he might have to be hospitalized. _"There's no use thinking about it now." _He looked at the door longingly, knowing that she would be waiting for him in the living room. She didn't know that he had gone to the doctor and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her because she would want to know what the doctor said. He couldn't ruin this day for her, he wanted her to happy, they deserved to be happy after everything they had been through.

Sam got out of the car and walked toward the front door. He unlocked it and pushed it open only to be greeted by the sound of cheering. He closed the door quietly behind him and locked it before moving further in. He leaned against the wall when he caught sight of her watching their wedding…again. The screen showed a much younger version of himself pulling her into a kiss before another wave of cheering echoed through the room.

"Twenty-five years." Her voice rose over the noise. Her dark chocolate brown hair was mixed with silver, her caramel eyes still continued to shone bright with affection but, in their depth, lay wisdom that could only be gained with the experience of living through the good and bad times life had to offer. Even after all these years the sight of her made his heart skip a beat, he longed sit next to her and pull her near. After being married for so long you would think that he would be used to her knowing when he was in the room when he didn't make his presence known. "Promise me we'll make it to thirty." She looked over her shoulder, her eyes glistened with tears and his heart broke a little more.

"I promise we'll make it to thirty," he said meeting her gaze.

A small sad smile curved on her lips before she turned to look forward and as he stepped forward he saw the various photo albums scattered over the coffee table. Photos filled with their family and friends stared back at him smiling. It showed proof of the happy life they were able to lead but that's not to say that they didn't have their difficult times. After all, it was the hard times that made them stronger and become closer. "Rach," he whispered, taking a seat beside her as she blinked tears away.

"I should turn this off before the children arrive," Rachel said, getting up.

"Leave it." Sam grabbed her wrist gently.

"I can't," She whispered to him. "They will know something is wrong."

He wasn't able to say anything when she stopped the film and turned the TV off as the front door opened.

"Mom! Dad!"

"We're in the living room!" Sam called out as he stood up hearing rapid footsteps approach. He turned around just in time to welcome Avery with a hug. "How have you been, baby doll?" He asked affectionately, kissing her temple.

"I've been good," she smiled, pulling away before greeting her mom with the same enthusiasm but when she looked around to see someone missing—she frowned. "Gabriel Leroy Sanchez, get your butt here now!" she snapped.

A three-year-old boy with dark chocolate hair and sapphire eyes stepped into the living room—pouting. Sam bit back a smile when he saw his grandson looking at the floor. "What happened this time?" he asked, approaching Gabe and crouched down to be at the same eye level. Instead of saying anything, Gabe threw his arms around Sam and he picked him up cradling him in his arms.

"He refuses to eat," Avery sighed, looking at her son concerned. "I don't know what's go on. I took him to the doctor to see if maybe he was sick but he turned out fine."

"Maybe he's upset," Rachel suggested, caressing her grandson's cheek.

"That still shouldn't stop him from eating."

"If I recall you were the same way," Sam poked Gabe on the belly, causing him to chuckle.

"Darling, I think you're talking about Hiram. He was the one that refused to touch his food when he was being stubborn. Avery was a glutton when it came to food."

"That's right." He grinned at his wife before looking back at his daughter. "You were a chubby baby."

"Dad!"

"What? I'm only saying the truth and a darn cute one, too."

"I remember when Mary couldn't stop pinching her cheeks," Rachel smiled as she poked Gabe lightly on the nose, causing him to smile. "Have you gotten in contact with Hiram?"

"Yeah, he said he was coming but wasn't sure at what time." A smile graced Avery lips as she heard Gabe's laughter echo through the room due to Sam tickling his belly.

"I swear if that boy is late I'm going to pull him by the ear," Rachel muttered.

"Pull who by the ear? Dwight?"

"I think she means you."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing," Rachel smiled as she turned around greeting both her sons Hiram and Dwight with a hug. "You came just in time."

"She was so referring to you," Dwight grinned at his twin, causing him to glare.

"I should have refused the corporation like Avery did and made Dad hand it down to you, then you would know how it feels."

"I don't think so, I would have made Dad pass it down to Shelby, plus you're the one who actually likes business."

"How's everything going with the corporation?" Sam asked his eldest son curiously.

"Everything is running smoothly and I even got Shane to cover the last meeting for me." Hiram pulled his mother closer to his side. "I told you I wasn't going to be late this time."

"I know." Rachel pulled him down and kissed his forehead before doing the same to Dwight.

"You should ask him about Lea."

Rachel looked at Hiram and raised an eyebrow when he looked away. Instead of putting him on the spot, Rachel handed him a box filled with decorations. "You're in charge of making the front look nice." He grabbed the box and walked toward the front.

"Dwight, you and Avery are in charge of decorating the inside. When Shelby arrives, tell her I am in the kitchen," Rachel said before walking away.

Sam turned around to face his children and barely caught the look they shared as they glanced at the photo albums and then back at each other. "I'll go talk to Hiram." He placed Gabe down and ruffled his hair before walking out but not before hearing Dwight ask Avery. "Why does Mom have the albums out? Is something wrong?"

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"Hey, Dad."

"What happened between you and Lea?" Sam asked, grabbing some of the decorations and tried helping his son out.

"You know."

"Other than Quinn calling me and demanding why you and Lea broke up, I don't have a clue." He glanced at him. "I thought the two of you were doing well together."

"We are…we were…" Hiram frowned. "It's just that I…how do you know when she's the one or how do you know if you're the one right for her?"

"You don't know," Sam said simply. "It's a risk you make and, in the end, it's your decision whether to make it or not and whether you want her to be the one."

"Is that how it was for you and Mom? You chose each other?"

"The feelings were there in the beginning but, in the end, I wanted to be by her side. I wanted to love her. I chose to be with her just like she chose to be with me and love me back." A wistful smile curved on his lips. "It was the best decision I ever made."

Hiram stopped what he was doing and looked at his dad. "I'm going to call her tonight."

"You don't have to," Sam smirked. "You're mom made sure to invite her."

Hiram looked at the floor silently, debating his next move. Sam ruffled his hair affectionately. "Don't think too much on it because then you will begin doubting your every move when it comes to her. Just do what you think is right at the moment."

"Okay." Hiram felt a bit more confident after his conversation with his dad. "Dad?"

Sam was heading back inside when Hiram called out for him. "Yeah?" he looked over his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" he asked frowning. "Mom was looking at the family albums again…and she only does that when…"

"Don't worry about it." Sam shook his head, grinning. "You're looking too much into it." Before they could expand the conversation, another car pulled into the driveway and a moment later the driver's car door opened. A young lady who looked very similar to Rachel with dark chocolate hair and caramel eyes stepped out. A huge smile graced her lips when she saw them. "Daddy! Hiram!"

Before Hiram knew what was happening, he was tackled into a hug. "Hey, Shelby." He greeted with a small smile.

"The world must be ending if you arrived sooner than I did."

"Ha-ha very funny, Shelby."

She winked at him before running up to Sam and hugging him. "Hi, Daddy, I missed you."

"I missed you, too, princess." He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I even got Mom and you a present for your anniversary."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Kiss up." Hiram coughed into his hand.

Sam bit back a smile when Shelby turned to glare at Hiram who went back to decorating. "Your mom is in the kitchen."

Shelby remained silent when she turned to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

"No," She said, forcing a smile before walking passed him and into the house. Sam watched silently as Shelby reached the living room. "You weren't kidding when you called saying that Mom had the photo albums out. What's going on?"

Sam sighed rubbing a hand over his face. There was no use keeping it hidden from them, but today was not the day to share such news.

"I hope we aren't too early."

He looked over his shoulder to see Quinn and Finn walking up the driveway with Lea behind them. Hiram visibly gulped and went stiff. "Not at all." Sam greeted them with a smile.

Quinn kissed Hiram on the cheek before going up to Sam and pulling him into a hug.

"Good luck," Finn whispered to Hiram, patting him on the back before walking up to Sam and shook hands with him. "How about we give the love birds some privacy?" He glanced at Hiram and Lea.

"Of course." Sam glanced at his son to see him looking at Lea.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the day to become night and the others began to arrive. The house was filled with music, laughter, and conversations. As Sam looked around the living room, many things changed with the years but yet there are some things that never changed.<p>

Mike and Stevie were busy picking on the younger generation. Puck would have joined them but the year before he had been killed in a robbery that left Shadow Falls shaken. The close knit of friends felt the loss. Sam and Rachel made sure to go with Santana whenever she wanted to visit Puck's grave and—when he couldn't—Rachel would tag along. Santana was never the same after Puck's death, she was more closed off to others but she was slowly recovering with their help. Yet, Sam knew that the Latina would never be the same—even after she recovered and that scared him. He knew how strong she was but the moment she had heard the news of Puck dying, she broke right before his eyes.

Rachel's strength rivaled that of Santana's, a part of him feared that, in the end, he would break her. Sam glanced at Rachel to see her laughing at something Brittany said. She was surrounded by Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Stacy and Tina. Hiram and Lea were sitting on the couch, if the smile on her lips was anything to go by, Sam would say things between them was going smooth again. It was then he noticed the couple in the making leaning against the wall.

"You noticed them as well?" Finn asked, coming to stand next to him as Shane pulled Shelby to the middle of the living room and began to dance with her.

"I don't know what to think of them," Sam said as he watched his little princess laugh at something Shane said, while he looked at her with a gentle look in his eyes.

"At least you know he's a good man and is best friends with Hiram." Finn continued to watch the dancing couple. "It's strange you know…whenever I look at him—I see Puck. They're so similar and yet different."

"That's the only reason that keeps me from marching over there and pulling Shelby away from him," Sam chuckled.

"The wonders of being young."

"What are you talking about? We're still young."

"Because, clearly, we have yet to hit our midlife crisis."

"Exactly."

"Well…Mike seems to be on his way."

"Dad!" Mike and Tina's son Henry snapped. "You put that Grey Goose down right now," he warned.

"Remind me not buy liquor next year," Sam said as he watched Henry wrestle the Grey Goose bottle out of his father's hand, while the boys placed their bets on who would win.

"Should we stop them?"

"Nah, let them go at it."

"I think it's time I put Gabe to sleep." Avery picked up her son and began carrying him out the living room but not before letting him kiss his grandparents goodnight.

"See you tomorrow, Uncle Finny," Gabe waved at him sleepily.

Finn's heart skipped a beat, no one had called him that since his grandmother passed away. "Goodnight, Gabe." He pressed an affectionate kiss against the boy's temple. Finn watched him go with a smile and sighed. "I can't wait to be a grandpa." He glanced at Sam. "Do you know if they're going to tie the knot soon?" he asked motioning to Hiram and Lea.

* * *

><p>"Mind if I sit next to you?"<p>

"Go right ahead."

"Should I be worried that you're out here by yourself?"

"No, I just needed some fresh air."

"So it's safe you say you enjoyed yourself today."

"Of course." She reached for his hand. "Did you?"

"I always do." He held her hand firmly in his.

"Even when Avery had the fever?"

"It was beautiful."

"When Hiram and Dwight threw up the moment we were about to walk out the door and have a romantic dinner?"

"Hands down—amazing."

"How about when Shelby walked in on us?"

"That was unforgettable."

Rachel's laughter echoed through the night. "Each of them were memorable." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"And they will continue to be."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"How bad is it?" Rachel gulped, already feeling dread creep over her.

"What do you mean?"

It was a subject they had been trying to avoid but it could no longer be. "Please, Sam, just be straightforward with me…I know something is wrong."

"I don't see why we can't talk about this tomorrow."

"And I don't see why you can't tell me now. It won't change anything."

"I don't want to ruin our anniversary."

"You can never ruin it," she whispered to him.

Silence reigned over them for a moment.

"It's spreading…at an alarming rate."

"…"

"They don't know exactly how much time I have." He heard her breath hitch. "It doesn't matter in the end because I just want to spend my time with you and the kids."

"Sam…" She whispered his name, her voice cracking. "The kids…they know something is wrong."

"That's only because you're acting suspicious." Sam gave her a small teasing smile.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, cupping his cheek as she tried to blink back tears. "What am I going to do when you're gone? I don't know…"

"Don't." Sam pulled her close and pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't think about that now. Just enjoy the present with me."

Rachel bit her bottom lip to keep from crying.

"Remember, we still have to make it to thirty years," he grinned. "I'll try my best to make sure it happens."

"Even if you gave me thirty years, I don't think that would be enough." She caressed his cheek. "I don't even think eternity with you would be enough."

"Then let's make it enough." He said it with such conviction that she ached to believe it was possible.

Rachel wrapped her arms around him. "Okay."

"Even if I'm gone, I will leave you reminders of my love for you." His hand trailed slowly down her back. "Our children are proof, the various photos, every memory we share that brings you warmth." Pressed a kiss to her temple. "As long as you remember, my love will continue to live inside you long after I am gone."

She buried her face into his shoulder.

"And in the afterlife, I will wait for you…until you're by my side again."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I can never be at peace if you're not by my side."

"I love you."

Sam didn't say anything as he tightened his hold on her.

"I love you so damn much." She fisted his shirt meeting his eyes.

Sam wiped the tear that slid down her face as he pressed his forehead against hers again. "I love you, too." His lips brushed against hers as he uttered the words before pressing them fully against hers.

**_I just wanna hold your hand  
>Hang on every word you say<br>Let's write a song for us  
>And sing until we're old and grey<br>Forget me not my dear, my darling  
>Forget me not my love<em>**

**The End**

AN: I want to give a personal shout out to my beta MissBreePhoenix613 for helping me when I was stuck and without her this fic would have not been completed until a much later date. My head is still spinning; I can't believe we actually got this one done. =)

AN 2: I would like to thank everyone who read this fic, added it to their favorites or alerts or both, those who reviewed (it's long list) and especially those who were with me since the beginning and saw it form to what it is today or joined close in the end. You know who you are. ;) Thank you everyone for your support and amazing reviews it means a lot to me. =D

AN 3: When I started writing Lies I knew exactly how it was going to start and end. What I didn't know was how I was going to get them from the beginning to the ending I had planned. With each chapter I wrote, it ended up completely different from what I had planned to write. That's what I enjoyed because I would surprise myself while writing it out. This ending I dedicated a whole day to fighting back tears because of the finality in it. I knew since the beginning it was going to end like this, I never thought I would get this attached to the fic that it would hurt like this but at the same time it makes me smile. Even though Sam is going to die I wanted to show that he lived a life full of love, laughter and those hard times in life that can't be avoided, but that didn't break him or Rachel instead it made them both stronger over the years and that was how they reached the level of intimacy they have in the Epilogue and I hope that I was able to convey that. I truly hope that you enjoyed the ending…no not just that, but the entire fic itself. (^_^)

AN 4: I made a soundtrack for this fic because these are songs I used in the fic as well as listened while writing this fic.

Lies Soundtrack

Secrets by OneRepublic (Main Theme)

Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley

As Time Goes By by Frank Sinatra

Say When by The Fray

She's So High by Tal Bachman

Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer

Hemorrhage (In My Hands) by Fuel

Letters From The Sky by Civil Twilight

Shimmer by Fuel

Everywhere by Michelle Branch

Brighter Than The Sun by Colbie Caillat

Time To Say Goodbye by Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman

Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon 5

Can't Let You Go by Matchbox 20

Forget Me Not by The Civil Wars (Ending Theme)


End file.
